Akane se transforman en hombre
by Heather Ran
Summary: Las joyas Hui Ying pueden transformar a una chica en cualquier ser vivo. ¿Qué pasara cuando lleguen al barrio de Nerima?¿Cómo se lo tomaran nuestros protagonistas?, Supongo que leyendo lo sabrás. Pasa y vive esta historia.
1. ¡Llegan las joyas Hui Ying!

**CAPITULO I**

 _"¡Llegan las Joyas Hui Ying!"_

* * *

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Ha llegado la tarde y por ende, los estudiantes vuelven a sus casas, cansados, después de un agotador día escolar. Igual que nuestros protagonistas la diferencia, es que estos son artistas marciales con energía de sobra, quizás por eso corren para llegar a su casa o, ¿habrán otras razones?

\- ¡Ranma apresúrate!, llegaremos tarde para la cena - decía una hambrienta Akane.

\- ¡Oye! yo no soy el torpe que se quedó hasta tarde aseando el aula.

\- Nadie pidió que me esperaras - Akane le saca la lengua a Ranma mientras corría.

\- Que poco femenina eres, si fueras una chica de verdad te emocionaría que te esperara "el Gran Saotome Ranma".

\- Si fuera ese tipo de chica sería una demente.

\- ¿Por qué una demente?

\- Sentir emoción porque un pervertido te espere, que horror jajá.

\- Maldición kawaiikune torpe, sin graci...- golpe de bicicleta.

\- ¡Ni hao Airén!, acompañar a Shampoo a cita.

\- Shampoo, siempre es un gusto encontrarte - que se notara el sarcasmo era obviamente el objetivo del chico de la trenza, pero...

\- Aiya, Shampoo ser feliz - la joven china se aferra a Ranma en un abrazo asfixiante.

\- Shampoo suelta...me por… fa... vor

\- Shampoo ya suelta a Ranma - Akane estaba enojada, como siempre su tonto prometido no hacía nada para separarse de la amazona - no ves que se está ahogando el idiota ese.

\- Tu solo estar celosa porque Shampoo si saber abrazar - dijo la joven pelimorada soltando a Ranma, el cual se quedó en blanco tratando de regresar el aire a sus pulmones.

\- ¿Insinúas que yo no sé dar abrazos? - Akane tronaba sus dedos, enojada.

\- Claro que no saber, abrazar ser cosa de chicas, tu no ser femenina por eso chica violenta no contar como chica.

\- Que rayos si soy una chica, que no te escuchas - pero Shampoo se encontraba reanimando a Ranma de su desmayo temporal ignorando obviamente a Akane.

\- Airén ¿tu estar bien?

\- Ah, yo estoy bien jajá - dijo Ranma levantándose de un salto velozmente - mmm ya es tarde, ¡oh no la cena! Vamos Akane hay que correr - el joven se veía algo desesperado.

\- Airén venir a comer al Nekohanten, Shampoo prepararte comida.

\- No es necesario Shampoo, Ranma puede comer en casa, yo misma puedo prepararle algo.

\- No te ofendas Akane pero prefiero la comida de Kasumi, ya sabes, no deseo morir tan joven – el "joven" artista marcial se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

\- Ranma idiota - golpe de mini mazo.

\- ¡Auch, Marimacho! En serio eres tan poco delicada.

\- ¡No me digas así!

\- ¿Por qué no? eso eres ¡marimacho!

\- Insensible, pervertido.

\- Torpe.

\- Idiota.

...

...

\- Airén estar ocupado mejor buscarlo en otro momento - y así la joven amazona se retiró, no tenía caso, esa discusión podría durar horas.

\- Caderas anchas.

\- Egocéntrico, estúpido.

\- Pechos planos.

\- Travesti.

\- Oye, yo no soy un travesti pero tú si eres un marimacho escuchaste MA- RI -MA -CHO - golpe de mazo brutal.

\- ¡Kawaiikune! - grito Ranma mientras volaba por el cielo de Nerima.

\- Maldito insensible. Al menos caerá cerca del dojo - dijo la joven muy furiosa, comenzando a caminar lentamente.

...

...

Minutos después

El sol se oculta en Nerima y una linda chica de cortos cabellos azulados camina hacia su casa, enfadada.

\- Estúpido, engreído "marimacho, marimacho", no sabe decir otra cosa, cuando me tratara bien, de verdad es un idiota, maldito cretino - en verdad estaba enfadada - intento ser amable con el pero siempre debe arruinarlo todo, madi...

La joven no pudo terminar sus insultos ya que al ir tan enojada choco, inesperadamente con un hombre.

No hay mucho que decir de este caballero alto y de apariencia joven, pero lo que si llama la atención es que, en el momento del impacto deja caer una caja, la cual se abre, saltando al suelo hermosos brazaletes y anillos entre otras joyas.

\- Disculpe señor, no me fije por donde iba.

\- No se preocupe jovencita, estoy bien.

\- No enserio, lo siento le ayudare con eso - Akane iba a agarrar los brazaletes para guardarlos en la caja pero el caballero la detuvo.

\- Sera mejor que no toque eso señorita, a menos que quiera transformarse.

\- ¿Transformarme?

\- Así es cada uno de estas joyas pertenecen a la princesa Hui Ying y tiene el poder de transformar una chica común a algún animal, entre otras cosas.

\- Perdone pero, ¿solo funciona en chicas? - a pesar de estar conversando en medio de la calle le interesaban mucho aquellos accesorios.

\- Correcto, la princesa Hui Ying adoraba sus accesorios por eso puso una maldición en ellas, ninguna mujer debe ponérselas, pero, ¿acaso le interesa alguna?

\- Oh no, no es eso, solo simple curiosidad – _"no quisiera usarlos estando malditos"._

\- Bueno, que lastima son muy bellas pero claro solo las usan para maldecir - dijo el señor mientras recogía el ultimo anillo - será mejor que me retire, un gusto señorita - leve inclinación.

\- El gusto es mío señor.

\- Adiós espero verla algún día - decía el hombre mientras se alejaba.

\- Hasta pronto, cuídese "que educado. Oh, está oscureciendo si no me apresuro se acabaran toda la cena".

Mientras la joven peliazul corría para al menos alcanzar una porción de comida (recordando a los golosos huéspedes que hay en su casa), el hombre de la caja se dirigía a un conocido restaurante chino.

...

...

Nekohanten

\- ¡Buenas tardes! entrega para la señorita Cologne.

\- mmm, ¿señorita Cologne? - se preguntaba un cansado Mousse que limpiaba los platos en la cocina - debe hablar de la vieja momia - ¡Señora Cologne la buscan! - grito fuertemente.

\- Ya oí muchacho, no es necesario que grites - decía la anciana mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada - buenas tardes caballero, ¿que se le ofrece?

\- Buenas señora, traigo una entrega para la señorita Cologne podría pasarme con ella, por favor.

\- ¿Quién ser él bisabuela? - pregunto Shampoo al llegar junto a la anciana.

\- Usted debe ser la señorita Cologne, que linda es, un gusto, yo le traigo una entrega espe...- ¡BAM! impacto de bastón - ¡auch! eso duele señora.

\- Hombre torpe, yo soy la señorita Cologne, ahora deme lo que trae.

\- Lo siento mucho señorita - agacho la cabeza el pobre hombre, avergonzado - mi nombre es Himura Takeo y le traigo su entrega especial.

\- Ven a la mesa - una mesa común del restaurante - muy bien, ¿por qué una caja?

\- Bueno, usted debe elegir el accesorio que desea ya que no especifico la transformación - Himura estaba muy incomodo.

\- Bisabuela ¿qué ser eso? - preguntaba Shampoo fascinada por las joyas.

\- Es antigua joyería hija, el señor podrá explicarte mejor mientras yo busco.

\- Claro, ¿por qué no? - el hombre se sentía a gusto con la joven amazona.

\- ¿Usted ser chino?

\- Oh, no yo soy japonés, mi jefe es de origen chino.

\- Muy bien ¿qué hacer? ser muy hermosos - pregunto Shampoo.

\- Lo sé, son preciosas pero un tanto peligrosas.

\- ¿Peligrosas?

\- Así es, estas pueden transformar a una chica, solo a una chica reitero, en animales o cosas así, seres vivos para ser exacto.

\- Aiya, ¡¿por qué y cómo funcionar, servir contra maldición de posas de Jusenkyo?!

\- ¿Posas de Jusenkyo? no lo creo, ya que estas solo transforman si son usadas y no duran para siempre, solo duran el tiempo que sus gemas brillen. Aunque, a pesar de que sean temporales afectan mucho al entorno en el que la chica vive, incluso creo que una vez, una jovencita creyó que seguía siendo un ardilla o ¿quizás no?

\- Bisabuela, ¿para qué necesitar esto?

\- Querida Shampoo hay veces en que estas cosas pueden sernos muy útiles – respondió la anciana, mientras observaba fijamente un arete.

-Mmm, señor, ¿cuánto costar? - pregunto Shampoo, con una idea en mente.

\- Bueno normalmente unos 5.000 yenes, pero por ser usted se lo rebajare a la mitad ¿qué le parece?

\- ¡Shampoo aceptar!

\- Que bien, ¿qué es lo que deseas?

\- Una que transformar en gato.

\- Gato, ¿eh?, muy bien creo que este servirá - el señor Himura le dio a Shampoo un hermoso arete de rubí.

\- Muchas gracias, aquí tener pago.

\- Un placer hacer negocios con usted señorita - contesto Himura sonriendo

\- Y aquí tiene mi pago también - Cologne, para los curiosos, eligió un brazalete que transforma en colibrí.

\- Muchas gracias, ahora debo retirarme.

\- ¡A esperar señor!

\- Si, ¿qué pasa? - dijo mientras tomaba la caja.

\- ¿Tener alguna cura?

\- Pues, no estoy muy seguro, aparte de que la gema pierda su brillo no sé muy bien, pero creo que buscando sobre la princesa Hui Ying obtendrás información, después de todo, estas son sus joyas.

\- Ok, muchas gracias.

\- Adiós, cuídense - y así Himura Takeo siguió su camino, sin pensar en las consecuencias que traerían sus negocios.

\- Shampoo.

\- Si bisabuela.

\- ¿Para que necesitas ese arete? tú ya te conviertes en gato, ¿no?

\- Eso ser cierto, pero yo recordar que Airén odiar a los gatos.

\- ¿Y?

\- Si yo no poder eliminar obstáculo entre Airén y Shampoo, entonces debo transformar al obstáculo.

\- Te refieres a...

\- Debo poner este arete a Akane, ella ser mayor peligro en matrimonio de Shampoo.

\- Oh, ya veo, aunque pienso que deberías informarte mejor sobre el uso de esa joya - decía la anciana mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Pero Shampoo no la escucho, estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos.

\- Yo ir por ti ahora, Tendo Akane - pronuncio esas palabras como un juramento inquebrantable.

Mientras en el dojo Tendo

\- Maldito Ranma, esta vez voy a vengarme ¡Achu! Rayos, ojalá no me enferme.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado. Será con muchos capítulos (bueno, no sé si tanto pero tendrá varios) por lo menos ya tengo 3 capítulos más ¡Gracias por leer!

Agradecimientos Especiales (de otra historia):

 **rosefe-123:** ¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, espero que algún día llegues a leer esta.

 **Ivarodsan:** ¡Buenos días! gracias por tu critica, espero mejorar y si, también soy 100% team RanmaXAkane. Te agradezco mucho ser una lectora, en serio.

¡Agradezco sus reviews! de corazón. Espero que len esta historia y que les guste.


	2. ¡Shampoo al ataque!

**CAPITULO II**

 _"¡Shampoo al ataque!"_

* * *

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

El día apenas comienza en Nerima y los habitantes de la casa Tendo recién comienzan a despertar, incluida Akane, solo que esta aún está sumergida en un dulce sueño.

\- Dulces, chocolates, Ran...

¡RING! - ¡RING! - ¡RING! PAM. Golpe para el despertador.

\- Maldito despertador, parecía un buen sueño - decía la joven peliazul mientras se restregaba sus ojos con las manos, para despertar - y ahora, ¿cómo rayos me vengare de ese idiota? ni siquiera se su punto débil, bueno aparte de los gatos... mmm, algo se me ocurrirá - pensaba mientras se vestía - me pregunto si Kasumi tendrá listo el desayuno, ayer apenas alcancé un poco de arroz, quiero comer algo dulce - decía la chica y sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la cocina junto a su hermana.

\- Buenos días Akane-chan - le decía Kasumi feliz de ver a su hermanita despierta.

\- Buenos días Kasumi onee-chan, ¿Y tía Nodoka?

\- Aun debe estar durmiendo, ayer fue a dormir tarde, estuvo ordenando el desastre que dejaron tío Genma y Ranma, ofrecí ayudarle pero...

\- Entiendo, ella decidió hacerlo sola ¿no?

\- Pues sí, jeje.

\- Debe estar cansada, cambiando de tema, ¿está listo el desayuno?

\- Si, está listo pero primero ve a despertar a Ranma-kun, ¿vale? - dijo Kasumi con su típica sonrisa.

\- ¿Acaso no puede despertarse solo?

\- Sabes que tiene el sueño algo pesado.

\- ¿Algo pesado?, a ese idiota ni siquiera un terremoto lo despierta - decía la joven subiendo las escaleras, directo a la habitación de su prometido - es tan frustrante.

\- Aunque digas eso, aun así vas a despertarlo, Akane-chan - reía tranquilamente Kasumi.

...

...

Habitación de Ranma

 **(Por motivos de "privacidad matrimonial" ha Ranma se le ha asignado una habitación personal)**

\- ¡Ranma es hora de levantarse! - gritó Akane pero el chico no se levantaba, al contrario, parecía muy feliz dentro de sueño.

\- Te ves lindo así de tranquilo - aprovecho de decir Akane y Ranma, bueno, se movía de un lado a otro.

\- Aka... ne - susurro el joven en sueños.

\- Ranma - Akane sentía su corazón acelerarse - ¿estás soñando conmigo? - podría ser que aquel chico egocéntrico estuviera ¿pensando en ella?

\- ...pechos...planos...

Una vena comenzó a resaltarse en la cabeza de la peliazul.

\- ¡Ranma idiota! - súper golpe de mazo.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos?! - Ranma, con la ayuda del arma de su prometida, salió disparado por el techo de su habitación formando un gran agujero (y grandes costos para su reparación)

\- Estúpido - Akane bajaba las escaleras, estaba realmente molesta.

\- Ara, Akane-chan, ¿dónde está Ranma-kun?

\- No te preocupes Kasumi onee-chan, ya llegara.

\- Muy bien, puedes sentarte hermanita iré a preparar él té, espérame tranquila, por favor - la sonrisa de Kasumi es imborrable.

\- Muchas gracias, onee-chan.

...

...

Minutos más tarde

\- ¡Akane ¿ahora que rayos te hice?! - decía un enfurecido Ranma mientras entraba a la casa, después del paseo matutino que le dio su "dulce" prometida - estaba soñando algo tan agradable.

\- Bienvenido Ranma-kun, siéntate iré a buscar sus desayunos - Kasumi se retiró del comedor hacia la cocina.

\- Gracias Kasumi...y ahora ¡ ¿Qué te hice, Akane?!

\- Nada que te interese - ella ya estaba suficientemente molesta.

\- Maldición, no te entiendo, eres tan rara.

\- Oye, ¿por qué me dices rara? - dijo la joven mirando fieramente a Ranma.

\- Una chica normal despertaría a un chico gentilmente, ¡no mandándolo a volar por el techo! Eres tan poco femenina - respondió mirándola de igual forma.

\- Mira quien habla de ser femenina, tu claro debes saber muchos más que yo sobre eso, ¿no? ¡Travesti!

\- ¡Oye! no me llames travesti, ¡marimacho!

\- Insensible.

\- Kawaiikune.

\- Idiota.

\- Pechos planos.

\- ¡Ranma idiota! - golpe de mazo, que deja a nuestro protagonista clavado al piso.

\- Maldición que molesto eres, ya vete a cambiar - dijo Akane tomando su bolso y comenzando a caminar.

\- Oye, ¿a dónde vas? – pregunto Ranma, sacando su cabeza del suelo.

\- ¿A dónde más iría? a la escuela idiota.

\- ¿Y el desayuno?

\- No te preocupes, puedes comerlo por mí.

\- Espera Akane - pero era tarde, Akane ya se había ido.

\- Maldición - el chico de la trenza fue a cambiarse rápidamente para alcanzar a su testaruda prometida.

...

...

En la calle

\- Idiota, bruto, porque es tan...tan idiota - nuestra protagonista había avanzado bastante después de la pequeña discusión con su prometido, pero no olvidemos la rapidez del joven artista marcial.

\- ¡Akane, espérame! - gritaba Ranma mientras corría y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla:

¡BAM! golpe de bicicleta.

\- Nía hao, Airén - saludaba la joven chinita.

\- Sham...poo ba...jate.

\- Claro - la pelimorada abrazo a "su" Airén pero no tan fuerte como la última vez - Wo ai ni.

\- Shampoo suelta...- impacto de bolso.

\- Shampoo suelta a Ranma - decía Akane aun en posición de lanzamiento.

\- Akane rayos no puedes ser más delicada - el pobre chico tenia marcado el bolso en su cara.

\- Akane ser muy violenta por eso Airén odiarte - la amazona se molestó por la acción de la peliazul.

\- Que yo sea violenta no te interesa Shampoo.

\- A Shampoo si interesarle y mucho por eso yo tener remedio para chica violenta - Shampoo tomo el brazo de Akane sin dejarle tiempo de hablar y comenzó a correr.

\- ¡Espera Shampoo! - Ranma intento alcanzar a la joven amazona pero la perdió de vista - maldición ¿dónde se metió? - comenzó a buscarla desesperadamente - esa idiota, siempre se mete en problemas.

...

...

Después de mucha búsqueda en un parque lejano.

\- ¿Dónde estás Akane? - Ranma estaba cansado de buscar hasta que...

\- ¡AYUDA NO SE NADAR! - escucho la voz de un chico que parecía ahogarse en una pila del parque.

\- ¡...AYU...DA...POR FAVOR...!

\- Espera, no te muevas tanto, yo te ayudo - decía Ranma tratando de sacar al chico de la pila.

\- Listo, ¡espera que! _"Este chico, ¡tiene puesta la ropa de Akane!"._

\- Gracias Ranma me has salvado, espera ¡¿QUÉ HAGO CON ESTE VESTIDO?!

\- Aka...Akane ¿eres tú?

\- ¿Akane? Ranma no bromees, sabes muy bien que mi nombre es Aki, ahora dime ¡¿por qué estoy vestido así?!

\- ¿Aki?, no será ¿Akane? - Ranma no entendía absolutamente, nada ¿si no era Akane?, ¿por qué trae puesto su uniforme? era obvio que el vestido era de Akane ya que le quedaba muy pequeño al joven que tenía delante de él, lo único diferente era un diminuto arete que llevaba el chico en su oreja, pero debía ser ella algo lo hacía sentir que era su prometida, una especie de, ¿magnetismo?

\- ¿Estas mal de la cabeza?, creo que tantos golpes te han dejado inestable Ranma, soy Aki, A-KI - respondió el muchacho firmemente.

\- ¿Qué rayos está pasando? - dijo el chico de la trenza soltando, sin querer, al muchacho a la pila.

\- ¡QUE TE PASA IDIOTA...AYUDAME NO SE NADAR...OYE REACCIONA!

\- ¡Ah! si, perdona ya te saco...pero no te muevas tanto...rayos ¡ya quédate tranquilo!

* * *

Nota de autora: Y aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que les haiga gustado. Agradezco a todos los lectores que siguen (leen en realidad) esta historia.

Agradecimientos especiales:

 **rosefe-123:** Gracias por siempre dejar tu review, espero que te guste mucho este capítulo.

 **nancyricoleon:** Buenas, espero que te guste el capítulo y la historia en general muchas gracias por el review J

¡Gracias por leer!

 **Luna Glow**


	3. ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?

**CAPITULO III**

 _"¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!"_

* * *

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Nekohanten

\- ¡Rayos!, maldito vendedor - exclamaba una furiosa y confundida Shampoo.

\- ¿Qué te sucede hija? - Cologne no entendía porque la molestia de la joven amazona.

\- Vendedor idiota equivocarse de joya, lo encontraré y aniquilare.

\- Shampoo dime, ¿sabes cómo funcionan las joyas Hui Ying?

\- Vendedor no decirme nada, solo que estas transformar a una chica en un ser vivo.

\- Querida, no me digas que, ¿ya utilizaste la joya?

\- Pues si lo hice, yo contarle mi plan bisabuela.

\- Lo hiciste pero no pensé que llevarías lo hechos tan deprisa, debemos ir a la casa Tendo, apresúrate Shampoo.

\- Pero bisabuela, yo debo matar al vendedor.

\- Vamos Shampoo - Cologne la miro de manera fiera, pero leve en una clara muestra de regaño maternal.

\- tsk - la chica chasqueo la lengua molesta por no poder concretar su misión. - Ya voy bisabuela.

...

...

En la pila del parque

\- ¿Oye Ranma?, sé que lo he preguntado muchas veces pero, ¡¿POR QUE ESTOY VESTIDO ASI?!

\- ¿Y cómo esperas que lo sepa? desconocido - el chico de la trenza no entendía que rayos había pasado con Akane, ni porque ese chico usaba la ropa de su prometida.

\- ¿Desconocido?, por favor, llevamos años viviendo en la misma casa y me llamas desconocido. Eres muy molesto - el chico estaba enfadado, tal vez por lo incomoda que le resultaba la ropa de chica o por el trato hostil de Ranma, ¿quién sabe? - consígueme ropa, quiero salir de aquí.

\- Muy bien chico, supongamos que te conozco ¿de dónde quieres que te saque ropa?

\- Dame la tuya, tú te transformas en mujer, ¿no? cambiemos de ropa vamos este vestido resulta muy incómodo.

\- No me pondré ropa de mujer, ni loco.

\- Ah, vamos por favor, quiero ir a casa, no puedo ir así.

\- No es de mi incumbencia.

\- Vamos, Ranma...mmm...yo...mmm...!YA SE!, si me prestas tu ropa te ayudare a encontrar a esa chica, Akane.

\- Ni siquiera sabes quién es, no me sirves

\- Vamos, entre dos mejor ¿no? anda no seas malo - Aki comenzó a comportarse como un niño pequeño.

\- ¡AH OK!, que insistente y molesto eres - Ranma no aguanto más al chico.

\- ¡Qué bien! - exclamo el chico sonriendo ampliamente lo cual desarmo por completo a Ranma que comenzó a sonrojarse.

\- Ahora Ranma, quítate la ropa.

El letargo de Ranma se acabó en el momento en que escucho al muchacho.

\- No digas cosas que se pueden malinterpretar, niño.

\- Oye, yo no soy un niño.

\- Pues lo pareces.

\- Ahh maldición, solo dame la ropa y cállate.

Finalmente Ranma y Aki intercambian sus ropas y claro Ranma pasa a su forma femenina.

\- Muy bien ahora... Agradezco profundamente tu ayuda pero tengo un poco de hambre así que... me voy a casa - el chico de la pila comenzó a correr en dirección al dojo.

\- Oye, espera dijiste que me ayudarías a encontrar a Akane - decía Ranma-chan comenzando a perseguirlo.

\- Si pero ya casi es la hora del almuerzo así que voy a casa - grito Aki mientras corría, mostrándole la lengua a Ranma en el proceso.

\- ¡Maldito! - gritaba Ranma-chan acelerando el paso. Cuando alcanzara al chico lo destrozaría.

...

...

Residencia Tendo

Kasumi limpiaba el comedor tranquilamente mientras Soun y Genma panda jugaban shogi.

\- Señora Saotome, creo que deberíamos comenzar a preparar el almuerzo - dijo Kasumi

\- Tienes razón Kasumi-chan, ya van a ser las 12:00 ¿que deberíamos preparar hoy? - Kasumi estaba a punto de contestar pero:

\- Familia Tendo - se anunció Cologne rompiendo el techo con Shampoo detrás - ¿dónde está Akane?

\- Buenos días señora Cologne, mi hermanita está en la escuela ¿desea una taza de té mientras la esperan? - pregunto Kasumi sonriendo.

\- Claro, como rechazar una taza de té.

\- Pero bisabuela debemos buscar a chica violenta y Airén.

\- No es necesario Shampoo, ellos vendrán a nosotras.

\- ¡Chico idiota te atrapare! - se escuchaba la voz de Ranma-chan acercándose.

\- Inténtalo lento jajá - reía Aki.

La familia no se esperaba esa escena, un chico alto, de buena apariencia vistiendo la ropa china de Ranma y al mismo Ranma en su forma de mujer persiguiéndolo además de que la pelirroja vestía el uniforme escolar femenino.

\- Ranma esa ropa no es nada varonil - exclamo Nodoka comenzando a sacar su katana.

\- Madre ¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento! - Ranma se postro ante su progenitora haciendo varias reverencias.

\- Kasumi oneechan, ¿está listo el almuerzo? - pregunto el joven desconocido.

\- Ara, ¿qué te ha pasado Akane-chan?

¡AKANE! Exclamaron todos los integrantes de la familia sorprendidos.

\- ¿Akane?, ¿quién es ella Kasumi onee-chan?, yo soy Aki, Tendo Aki, acaso... ¿no me recuerdan? - el joven parecía triste.

\- Esto es lo que me temía, lo lamento mucho Familia Tendo, por error mi bisnieta ha convertido a su hija en un hombre - Cologne se paró en su bastón para hablar - en serio lo lamento.

\- Espere vieja momia, ¿cómo es que este chico es Akane? será mejor que se explique - Ranma estaba realmente molesto.

\- ¿De qué habla señora Cologne? yo siempre he sido un chico - dijo Aki, inocentemente.

\- Señora Cologne, por favor dígame ¿qué le paso a mi pequeña? - Soun comenzó a llorar a mares.

\- Por favor cálmense y déjenme explicar - todos guardaron silencio sentándose en la mesa del comedor familiar - Akane se ha transformado en un chico, ya que está usando una de las joyas de la princesa Hui Ying - dijo Cologne apuntando el arete de rubí que usaba Aki - esa princesa maldijo sus joyas para que ninguna otra mujer las usara, si alguna se las pone, se transformara en algún ser vivo y cuando me refiero a transformarla hablo de que lo hace de manera completa transformándola en cuerpo y alma.

\- Espera vieja momia, Akane es un hombre, no un ser vivo...

¡BAM! golpe de cartel

 **IDIOTA LOS HOMBRES SON SERES VIVOS, PON ANTENCION EN CLASES** \- decía el letrero del panda Genma.

\- ¡No era necesario que me golpees viejo!

\- Bueno señora Cologne, como podemos devolver a Akane-chan a la normalidad - decía Kasumi mientras le echaba agua caliente a Ranma.

\- ¿De qué hablan, quien es Akane? - Aki no entendía nada de lo que hablaban.

\- Tú cállate, que por idiota te pasa eso - respondió Ranma nuevamente en su forma masculina.

\- A quien llamas idiota, estúpido.

\- A ti, tonto.

\- Imbécil.

\- Torpe.

\- Afeminado.

\- Marimacho

\- Oye, soy hombre no puedo ser marimacho idiota.

\- Bueno...yo...- el chico de la trenza no podía recurrir a sus insultos más usados, no servían ante el chico que tenía delante.

\- JA, quien es el tonto ahora ¿eh?

\- Ahh, da igual ¿cómo hago que Akane vuelva a ser la misma? - pregunto Ranma mirando hacia Cologne.

\- Airén no necesitar a chica violenta de vuelta - Shampoo que se había mantenido en silencio, por amenaza de su bisabuela, no aguanto más que Ranma quisiera volver a la normalidad a Akane - ahora Shampoo y Airén poder casarse - decía la chinita comenzando a abrazarlo.

\- No molestes Shampoo - Ranma estaba nervioso, ¿cómo reaccionaría Akane? o Aki, como sea, era ella después de todo.

Pero el peli azul no mostro nada en su cara, al contrario, parecía que ni siquiera le interesaba aquella escena.

\- Kasumi onee-chan ¿está listo el almuerzo? - Aki ignoro completamente a Ranma.

\- Aun no Aki-kun, pero lo terminare en un instante, ¿está bien?

\- OK - el joven sonreía feliz ignorando el estado mental del chico de la trenza.

 _"no pasa nada, ni un insulto ni siquiera un golpe...nada"_

\- Wo ai ni - Shampoo al contrario de Ranma se sentía feliz, al fin estaría con su amado Airén - Ranma ir a Nekohanten con Shampoo debemos planear boda.

\- Shampoo...ya suéltame - el rostro del artista marcial estaba ensombrecido, tapado por su flequillo - debo curar a Akane - decía, soltándose de la chinita.

\- Pero Ai...

\- Shampoo debemos irnos, el chico necesita pensar.

\- Entiendo - la amazona se fue velozmente de la casa seguida de su bisabuela.

 _Mientras tanto_

 _Nuestro protagonista se encontraba en una pelea mental._

\- De seguro se olvidó de nosotros por completo - decía un pequeño Ranma en la cabeza del chico de la trenza.

\- Debe ser una maldición muy fuerte, algo peor que ese champú que hizo que nos olvidara - respondía otro.

\- O quizás, solo está jugando.

\- Esa idiota, piensa que caeremos en su juego - pequeño Ranma tronando sus dedos.

\- No seamos tontos, ella esta hechizada por ese maldito arete.

\- mmm, entonces... ¿qué tal si se lo sacamos?

\- ¡Qué estupenda idea! - exclamaba otro mini Ranma festejando.

\- ¡Genial!

\- Ya verás Akane, ¡HARE QUE VUELVAS!

\- Ranma-kun, por favor, no grites y ven a comer - dijo Kasumi dulcemente.

\- Lo siento mucho Kasumi - respondió Ranma apenado, pero todo rastro de pena desapareció al ver a su prometida (si es que aun podía llamarla así) comiendo felizmente, y muy rápido, el recién preparado almuerzo.

\- Ya…ven…a…co...mer…idi…ota - dijo Aki con la boca llena.

\- Definitivamente hare que vuelvas a la normalidad, Akane.

* * *

Nota de autora: Yo aqui con un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste mucho y disfuten leyendo ¡Gracias por leer!

Agradecimientos especiales:

 **rosefe-123**

 **nancyricoleon**

 **RyaOtaku**

¡Gracias por los reviews!

 **Luna Glow**


	4. Akane vuelve, por favor

**CAPITULO IV**

 _"Akane vuelve, por favor"_

* * *

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

En una habitación oscura una mesa sobresalía alumbrada por una lámpara, ahí un joven peli azul estaba sentado en una silla, se veía un tanto confundido.

\- Ahora dime - dijo Ranma saliendo de las sombras - ¿recuerdas lo que paso antes de que comenzaras a ahogarte en la pila?

\- Ah pues... no - Aki no entendía nada.

\- ¡¿Cómo qué no?! algo debes saber, si no, ¿cómo me recuerdas a mi eh?

Ranma estaba cansado, llevaba un buen rato haciéndole preguntas al peli azul. Había ideado una gran idea antes pero... no funciono.

...

...

 _Flash back_

Recién terminado el almuerzo, Ranma decidió llevar a cabo su plan _"si solo le saco el arete volverá a la normalidad"._

\- Oye Akane... Aki - _"que raro es esto"_ no sabía si llamarlo así, después de todo era casi igual que su prometida solo que más alto, y con rostro un poco más varonil, pero aun seguía teniendo los mismos ojos avellanas que le encantaban.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - respondió el peli azul. Ni siquiera miraba a Ranma estaba muy concentrado viendo la televisión y comiendo papas fritas.

\- ¿Dé donde sacaste ese arete?

\- ¿Arete?, ah no lo había notado - Aki se tocaba el arete sorprendido - ¿de dónde habrá salido.

\- Me pregunto si sabes dónde estás sentado - Ranma no entendía cuál era la realidad del chico.

\- ¡CLARO QUE LO SE! solo que no recordaba haber estado usando un arete - Aki seguía con su mano en el arete.

\- En serio pareces un niño.

\- Deja de decirme niño, idiota - Aki inflo sus cachetes molesto por el trato del pelinegro.

\- Si, si lo que tú digas. Sabes ¿no es muy varonil usar ese tipo de cosas? - Ranma desvió el tema, debía conseguir que se sacara el arete.

\- Supongo que no pero...

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Hay un pequeño problema - comenzó a acercar su otra mano a su oreja derecha.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- ¡NO SALE! - esta vez parecía como si prácticamente se arrancara la oreja - ¡Maldición!

\- Espera yo te ayudo - Ranma se acercó al chico y tomo su arete pero cuando intento sacarlo fue imposible - esto no puede vencerme - susurro tirando más fuerte.

\- ¡Auch! suéltame duele mucho ¡auch! - Aki se estaba molestando.

\- Tú cállate yo lo saco - y tiro más fuerte.

\- ¡Auch! SUELTAME IDIOTA - PAM golpe de mazo.

\- ¡Auch! tú maldición, marimacho.

\- Deja de decirme marimacho, soy un hombre, idiota.

\- Tsk - Ranma chasqueo la lengua estaba irritado.

\- Hay cosas que nunca cambian no es así, Ranma-kun - Kasumi reía tranquilamente, había visto todo cuando pasaba por el comedor.

...

...

 _Fin del flash back_

\- Y ahora, ¿cómo le hago para devolverte a la normalidad? - exclamaba Ranma, cansado de tanto interrogatorio.

\- ¿Dé que hablas? - pregunto Aki mientras daba vueltas en la silla (es una silla giratoria) - no te entiendo.

\- Ya cállate y ahora responde como es que...

\- Te estas contradiciendo dijiste que me calle y ahora pides que te responda eres todo un caso amigo.

\- Ahhh solo dime porque me reconoces a mí y a tu familia.

\- Porque siempre los he conocido.

\- Te voy a matar - Ranma estaba desesperado pero un momento de lucidez vino a su mente - muy bien Aka...Aki dime tu historia, la historia de tu vida.

\- ¿Estoy en una clase de reality?

\- ¡Solo cuéntame y ya maldición!

\- Bueno no te enojes, me presentare ante todos entonces - Aki puso su pierna encima de la otra y comenzó - Uno mi nombre es Tendo Aki tengo 16 años mi padre es Tendo Soun mi madre...ella murió hace mucho tiempo - su semblante se volvió un tanto oscuro, triste - ¡bueno! - volvió a ser el mismo - y tengo 2 hermanas mayores Kasumi y Nabiki.

\- Muy bien ahora cuéntame tus recuerdos de cuando llegue – _"recuerda a su familia igual que Akane incluso la tristeza que siente por su madre"._

\- Bueno, tú llegaste hace 3 años atrás, quizás.

...

...

 _Flash Back (versión Aki)_

Estaba como de costumbre en el dojo rompiendo ladrillos, había logrado romper unos cuantos más que la última vez. Tan concentrado estaba que no sentí a Nabiki en la puerta del dojo.

\- Estas muy fuerte hermanito - la mire frunciendo el ceño - pero a las chicas no les gustan los hombres agresivos.

\- No soy agresivo, tan solo un poco fuerte además no me interesa salir con nadie.

\- Si tú lo dices. Papá dijo que vayas al comedor necesita hablar con todos.

\- Pero debo ducharme.

\- Dijo que era urgente así que mejor te apuras.

\- Muy bien - dije agobiado - ya voy.

...

...

En el comedor

Papá nos contó todo sobre su amigo y que una de mis hermanas debía comprometerse con su hijo.

\- ¡Espera un segundo papá! - dije molesto - ¡no puedes obligarlas a casarse con alguien que ni siquiera conocen, eso no está bien!

\- Eso no importa quizás sea guapo - dijo Nabiki.

\- Espero que no sea mayor que yo – exclamo Kasumi.

Una gota de sudor apareció en mi cabeza, _"¿cómo era posible que aceptaran algo así?, si yo fuera mujer estoy seguro que me negaría rotundamente"._

\- No puedo creerlo - me senté enfurruñado.

\- ¿Y cómo es el papá? - Nabiki parecía muy emocionada, hasta de ropa se había cambiado luciendo un lindo kimono.

\- jajá…no lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

\- Bueno eso no importa pronto lo conocerán.

Pam pam

\- ¡Deben ser ellos! - exclamo Nabiki feliz y comenzó a correr hacia la entrada con Kasumi detrás, yo me mantuve en el pasillo, esperando.

De repente mis hermanas se acercaron corriendo y detrás de ellas un panda enorme las perseguía con una persona en su hombro, la cual, pataleaba y gritaba pidiéndole al panda que la soltara. Era una chica pelirroja.

\- ¿Este es tu amigo papá?

Soun agitaba la cabeza expresando un no.

El panda bajo a la chica de su hombro dejándola frente a papá.

\- ¿Eres Ranma?

\- Soy Saotome Ranma - respondió la chica evadiendo la mirada de mi padre - es un gusto conocerlo.

\- Ranma - dijo abrazándolo - al fin has llegado - y recién ahí se dio cuenta de que era una mujer.

\- Papá dijiste que era un hombre.

\- Yo…mi amigo me dijo que había tenido un niño - su expresión era de decepción total.

\- Ara, otousan no te deprimas, es una chica puede ser la prometida de Aki-kun - dijo Kasumi.

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO! - respondimos la chica y yo al mismo tiempo.

\- Eso es cierto - papá pareció animarse - las escuelas se unirán después de todo.

\- ¡Yo no pienso casarme con ella papá no la conozco! - dije señalando a la pelirroja.

\- ¡YO NO PUEDO CASARME CON ÉL! - bramo ella.

\- ¿y por qué? - pregunto mi padre.

\- Porque yo…porque yo ¡SOY UN HOMBRE! - fue corriendo hasta el interior de la casa y cuando volvió nos encontramos con una alto chico con trenza cabello negro y una tetera en mano.

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunte.

\- Soy Saotome Ranma y ¡soy un hombre! - dijo señalándose - y ese gordo panda es mi padre - tiro la tetera cayendo el líquido que contenía encima del panda que al instante paso a ser un hombre de gafas y turbante.

\- Es una broma verdad - dije al ver aquel espectáculo.

...

...

 _Fin del Flash Back_

\- Y eso es todo lo que se - Aki se estiro en la silla y bostezo.

\- ¿Con quién me comprometieron según tú?

\- ¿Comprometieron?, pues no lo sé.

\- ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES?!

Ranma había mantenido la paciencia pero eso era el colmo su autocontrol estaba de mal en peor.

\- Bueno, si debo ser sincero no lo recuerdo bien. Tengo imágenes borrosas de ti en forma de chica discutiendo con alguien pero… - Aki se tomó la cabeza, le dolía y mucho - lo intento pero no logro recordarlo.

\- No te fuerces - Ranma se dio cuenta del estado del chico, si lo forzaba sería peor _"necesito pensar en algo para devolverte a la normalidad ¡maldición! debo pensar rápido"_ Ranma comenzó a irritarse otra vez.

\- Ranma-kun, creo que fue suficiente interrogatorio, ¿no es así? - Nabiki prendió la luz. Resulta que esa era su habitación - necesito hacer unas cuentas ahora.

\- Ya lo sé Nabiki. Vamos Aka…Aki - decía Ranma mientras salía del cuarto, molesto.

\- Okey - Aki casi llegaba a la puerta cuando:

\- Aki-kun.

\- Si Nabiki onee-chan.

\- Sabes que estar en mi habitación no es gratis, ¿verdad? - sonrió hacia el peli azul con malicia.

\- Pero yo no tengo dinero, además, Ranma me obligo a venir aquí.

\- Pero tú entraste, debes pagar.

\- Ya te dije que no tengo dinero.

\- Muy bien, entonces hagamos un trato - Nabiki ya estaba enterada de todos los acontecimientos que ocurrieron durante su ausencia y no dudada en aprovecharlos a su favor.

\- Un trato, ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Déjame sacarte unas fotos, tú te quedas con el 30% y yo con el resto, ¿qué opinas?

\- Pero yo salgo perdiendo y no quiero sacarme unas fotos, gracias.

\- Eres muy malo Aki-kun - Nabiki puso una actitud y voz dramática - mi propio hermano me trata de esta forma que dolor.

\- Yo... lo siento Nabiki pero... yo…

\- Que vida la mía, despreciada por mi familia - se puso de espaldas a Aki - que sufrimiento - sonreía sin que el inocente chico la viera.

\- ¡Ahh! está bien pero debo tener el 30%, escuchaste.

\- Claro que si Aki-kun - decía Nabiki volviendo a la normalidad - comencemos - saco una cámara de la nada.

\- Rayos, debí saberlo - Aki se dio cuenta de la farsa de la castaña y el lio en el que se había metido - odio esto.

...

...

En el comedor

Ranma estaba devastado, no encontraba forma de volver a su prometida ni siquiera el mismo chico sabía lo que le paso, aunque era raro ¿por qué no recuerda con quien lo comprometieron será que aún guarda sus sentimientos?

\- Maldita Shampoo...un momento... eso es ¡Shampoo! ella lo sabe todo - se levantó de un salto y corrió los más veloz que pudo en dirección al Nekohanten - Quiero a mi marimacho de vuelta.

...

...

Nekohanten

\- Shampoo vamos a una cita, sí - Mousse llevaba alrededor de 2 horas tratando de conseguir una cita con la amazona.

\- Ya decirte que no querer ir a cita contigo Mousse, déjame tranquila - la chinita estaba muy molesta, aun recordaba como Ranma quería devolver a Akane a la normalidad ignorándola por completo _"¿por qué ella y no yo?"_ se preguntaba la joven.

\- ¡Shampoo ya es tarde cierra el local por favor! - gritaba la anciana Cologne desde quien sabe dónde.

\- ¡Está bien bisabuela!

\- Shampoo vamos a una cita, vamos.

\- ¡Ahh!, ¡ya dejarme en paz tonto Mousse! - La peli morada golpeo al chico de lentes tirándolo lejos y lastimosamente empapándolo con agua ya que el muchacho impacto con una mesa que tenía un vaso con este líquido.

\- Cuak, cuak - graznaba el pobre chico pato.

\- Con eso aprender.

Ring ding (sonido de campanillas)

\- Bienvenido ser clien...- Shampoo no pudo terminar. Un poco de ira vino a su mente. Ranma había entrado al Nekohanten.

\- Shampoo aquí estas, te estaba buscando, aunque era obvio que estabas aquí - dijo el chico de la trenza.

Todo rastro de rabia quedo atrás con ese, "te estaba buscando" y corrió hacia el pelinegro para abrazarlo.

\- Shampoo ser feliz, Airén preferir a Shampoo en vez de chica violenta.

\- Espera Shampoo no vine por eso - el chico se deshizo del abrazo de la amazona.

\- ¿Entonces a que venir?

\- Yo necesito que...

\- Cuak, cuak - el chico pato comenzó a atacar a Ranma con sus armas que salían del fondo de sus plumas.

\- Ahh ya déjame Mousse - nuevamente nuestro pobre amigo fue golpeado pero esta vez quedo completamente fuera de juego. Ranma no estaba de humor para soportarlo.

\- Ahora si Shampoo... - nuevamente fue abrazado por la amazona.

\- Airén gracias, tonto Mousse ser muy molesto.

\- Ya déjame necesito que me escuches.

\- Muy bien, Airén venir a planear boda ¿verdad?

\- No, Shampoo yo necesito que me digas que es lo que le hiciste a Akane - el joven artista marcial la miraba seriamente, algo poco usual.

\- Shampoo no decir nada, tu solo pensar en Akane - Shampoo cruzo su brazos y puso una cara de molestia, el momento romántico que esperaba nuevamente se esfumo - por eso Shampoo callar.

\- Shampoo, será mejor que me digas, o si no - la actitud del pelinegro cambio totalmente. Empuño sus manos dejándolas a su costado y un aura azul de batalla comenzó a rodearlo.

\- ¿O si no qué? - Shampoo se sintió un poco intimidada por el cambio en el chico, pero no iba a demostrarlo.

\- No responderé por mis actos - su voz era profunda y se oía enojado - he estado muy molesto todo el día no querrás que explote ¿verdad? - dijo a Shampoo penetrantemente, se podía ver el fuego en sus ojos.

 _"Maldición"_ exclamaba la peli morada para sí.

\- Sera mejor que lo expliques Shampoo - dijo Cologne.

\- ¡Bisabuela!

\- Yo también deseo saber qué es lo que paso.

\- Esta bien bisabuela, Shampoo contar - la amazona no podía discutir con su parienta.

\- Hijo en ley ya cálmate y siéntate, si no te iras de aquí sin escuchar.

\- Muy bien - se sentó en una silla del restaurante - será mejor que cuentes todo porque estoy muy confundido y terriblemente molesto - exclamo Ranma apretando sus dientes al terminar de hablar, tratando de controlarse.

\- Shampoo saberlo, yo contar todo.

* * *

Nota de autora: Hola! Gracias a todos los que leen la historia, la siguen dejan sus review en general Muchas Gracias espero que les guste este capítulo ¡Gracias por leer!

Agradecimientos especiales:

 **Pupichan:** Hola! Qué bueno que te ha gustado la historia, agradezco que haigas dejado tu opinión sobre los capítulos, espero que este sea de tu agrado.

 **ROSI:** Holi ROSI! Que alegría que te divierta la historia espero que sigas leyendo y compartiendo tu opinión sobre los capítulos.

 **Caro:** Hello! Que bien que te guste la historia y sobre el amor pues se ba a dar de formas muy extrañas jaja espero que te agrade el capitulo.

 **rosefe-123:** Hola amiga! como siempre agradezco profundamente tu review J

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

 **Luna Glow**


	5. ¡Shampoo vs Akane!

**CAPITULO V**

 _¡Shampoo v/s Akane!_

* * *

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

\- Y bueno Shampoo, ¿qué esperas? Llevamos esperando un buen rato que hables. Vamos.

Ranma comenzaba a impacientarse Shampoo había prometido contar todo lo que paso con su prometida, pero llevaba unos 5 minutos en silencio. _"Me voy a volver loco"._

\- Cálmate hijo la estas asustando, Shampoo - dijo Cologne mirando hacia su bisnieta - vamos dime lo que ocurrió con Akane.

Shampoo no sabía cómo comenzar su relato, además la insistente mirada asesina de Ranma no le provocaba muchos deseos de hablar.

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿te comió la lengua el gato o qué? ¡Vamos habla! - Ranma no aguantaría otros 5 minutos más y Shampoo lo noto.

\- Muy bien cuando yo tomar a chica violenta la lleve al parque rápidamente para que Airén no intervenir.

* * *

Flash back

Shampoo corría velozmente llevando a Akane prácticamente a rastras con ella.

\- ¡Hey Shampoo ya suéltame! - Akane trataba de zafarse de la amazona pero no podía - _"maldición, no puedo ser tan débil"_ \- ¡YA SUELTAME! - frustrada tomo el brazo de la china y la lanzo lejos de ella.

\- Akane ser fuerte - dijo Shampoo - pero yo no querer pelear.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué rayos me tiraste hasta aquí? - la peli azul se sobaba la muñeca, le había dolido el agarre de la amazona.

\- Yo no querer herir a chica violenta - respondió la peli morada al ver como Akane se sobaba - solo querer darte un regalo - Shampoo puso su mejor cara de ángel.

\- Un regalo - _"esto es peligroso, ¿un regalo de Shampoo?, me suena a problemas"_ \- no deseo tu regalo, gracias.

\- Pero Akane regalo ser muy especial - la joven china saco de su escote un pequeño pero hermoso arete de rubí - ves.

Akane quedo fascinada por la pequeña joya, era preciosa pero su instinto le decía que no se confiara. La amazona era peligrosa.

\- Es muy lindo pero no lo quiero, gracias.

\- Lo lamento Tendo Akane - Shampoo se puso en posición de combate - si no querer ponértelo por las buenas entonces necesitaré pelear después de todo.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres - Akane también estaba en pose de combate...

* * *

Interrupción

\- ¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA! ¡¿QUIERES DECIR QUE SE PUSIERON A PELEAR?! - Ranma estaba furioso la molestia que sentía, junto con saber que su prometida había peleado le molestaba. Ella no debía luchar, no debía dañarse, no después del accidente en Jusenkyo. _"Yo debía cuidarla y ¿ella se puso a pelear?"_

\- Akane aceptar pelea, ser cosa de mujeres - contesto la amazona.

\- ¡PERO AKANE NO DEBE PELEAR! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! - Ranma ya preocupaba.

\- Calma hijo en ley, ese hecho ya paso, no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo - Cologne miraba como Ranma se irritaba.

\- ¡Pero es que ella... - nuestro protagonista no pudo seguir hablando ya que Cologne le toco un punto en el cuello, el cual, lo tranquilizo de inmediato.

\- Ya cálmate o si no te iras oíste.

\- Ah... si... entiendo - hablaba pausado tranquilo, la técnica de Cologne dio resultado.

\- Muy bien ahora si poder seguir con historia - Shampoo no entendía cómo es que el chico de la trenza se preocupaba tanto por una simple pelea, era algo normal en su aldea.

\- Si Shampoo sigue.

\- Claro...cuéntanos...que...paso... después...

\- Bueno comenzamos a luchar y...

* * *

Reanudando el Flash Back

\- ¡Prepárate Akane! - grito Shampoo.

\- Cuando quieras Shampoo - Akane esquivo a la amazona.

¡Así comienza la pelea entre estas dos artistas marciales! - voz de animador - Tendo Akane y Xian poo, más conocida como Shampoo en Japón.

¡Shampoo se lanza al ataque con una patada!, Akane no alcanza a evadirla siendo brutalmente golpeada en su costado izquierdo, pero Akane se levanta e inicia el contraataque con una técnica, que según nuestras fuentes, es una versión de la Técnica de las Castañas Calientes, así es señores se prendió esta lucha. Shampoo evade los rápidos puñetazos pero esperen ¡oh, no! ha sido golpeada por uno de ellos en la cara terminando a varios metros de la peli azul, eso debió doler amigos, no quisiera estar en su lugar.

Shampoo se levanta da un salto sensacional y va directo hacia Tendo intentando acertarle un golpe, está a punto de llegar, ¿PERO QUÉ?, Akane ha desaparecido de la vista y reaparece detrás de la amazona dándole una patada giratoria, dejando a nuestra Shampoo besando el suelo, ¡pero que batalla señores!, de verdad una pelea que cualquiera quisiera contemplar, excepto el prometido de la bella señorita Akane, no le digan de esta transmisión.

Volviendo a la lucha, Akane le hace un gancho a Shampoo dejándola aturdida, pero la china se levanta, ¡que dura contrincante! Se separan sin atacar y ¡esperen!, Shampoo saca unos bombiris de no sé dónde, pero se ven muy peligrosos comienza a atacar la joven Tendo. Akane los esquiva con agilidad uno está por llegar a su cara pero ¡PAM! golpe de mazo, así es señores a sacado el mazo, el arma más querida por todas las mujeres. Sinceramente esto está muy reñido, ¿cómo terminara?

\- Ah, ah chica violenta ser muy fuerte - dijo una cansada Shampoo - pero Shampoo ya estar harta. Shampoo vencerte.

\- Cuando quieras amazona, ven por mí - Akane estaba tan cansada como la peli morada, pero no se iba a permitir perder.

\- Shampoo no querer recurrir a esto - Shampoo deshizo su posición de ataque y parecía como sacaba algo de su bolsillo - pero Airén poder llegar pronto así que... - sostiene una bolsita la cual abre para luego meter su mano en ella.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - _"esto es raro, ¿será una especie de magia?"._

Shampoo se acercaba a Akane, pero esta retrocedía a cada paso que la amazona daba y contra más retrocedía, la chinita más se acercaba hasta que comenzaron a correr.

\- ¡Akane detente no escapar!

\- ¡No pienso pelear contigo si tienes eso, me da mala espina! - Akane corría girando la cabeza para hablar con la amazona sin ver por dónde iba - ¡eres muy peligrosa!

\- ¡Detenerte, yo atraparte!

\- Intenta...- ¡SPLASH! Akane cae en una pila del parque.

\- ¡AYUDA…SACAME NO SE…NADAR! - la pobre peli azul daba saltos para salir y en su descuido Shampoo la tomo de un brazo y le puso el arete.

\- Shampoo atraparte Akane, ahora Airén odiarte.

El arete comenzó a brillar y un color carmín cubrió a nuestra protagonista sorprendiendo a la amazona, de repente el resplandor, pasó a ser una bola de fuego que se empezó a elevar y ¡PUFF! Un brillo rojizo cubrió el lugar encandilando la vista de la joven china. Shampoo esperaba ver a la gata pero eso no paso, en su lugar, apareció un apuesto joven con los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera descendiendo en la pila sin ahogarse (mencionar que la pila no era profunda pero Akane no puede nadar ni en una piscina así que…por eso)

\- Shampoo no entender tener que ser gato...no un chico ¡Maldición! maldito vendedor lo encontrare y lo matare, lo prometo por tribu amazona - La amazona se alejó del lugar abandonando al chico en la pila.

* * *

Fin del Flash Back

\- Y eso es todo lo que Shampoo hacer. - La china miraba al suelo, a pesar de todo no quería que Ranma estuviera enojado con ella.

\- Interesante historia querida Shampoo, pero debes reconocer que debías haberte informado mejor antes de usar esa joya.

\- Sentirlo bisabuela.

\- Sham...poo tú…como ¡AH! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLO?!

\- Creo que el efecto de la técnica se terminó - decía Cologne mirando al enfurecido Ranma.

\- Shampoo amar a Airén por eso querer eliminar a chica del mazo - dijo levantándose, mirando con ojos tiernos a Ranma.

\- Eso no justifica nada, tú peleaste con ella y...

\- ¡Ella también lucho conmigo, yo también ser tu prometida! - exclamo la amazona enojada.

\- Lo siento Shampoo, pero Akane es muy importante no puedo permitir que le hagas daño - Ranma se sentía impotente, no poder haber llegado a tiempo para frenar la pelea entre Shampoo y Akane y además estar haciendo prácticamente una confesión, eran cosas muy difíciles de soportar para el joven artista marcial.

\- ¡Shampoo prometer conquistar el corazón de Airén y no rendirse! - exclamo firmemente - ya contar todo lo que paso yo retirarme a mi habitación, Adiós.

Shampoo se fue del restaurante, Ranma quiso seguirla pero:

\- Debes dejarla tranquila, recuerda que es una chica - declaro Cologne.

\- Lo siento pero yo...no puedo aceptar el compromiso con Shampoo - Ranma estaba abatido, debía aclarar lo que sentía.

\- Lo sé pero ella no se rendirá, al menos no fácilmente - respondió la anciana posando su mano en el hombro del chico - ahora quieres que Akane vuelva a la normalidad, ¿verdad?

\- Así es - Ranma respondió casi en un susurro, aún no asimilaba bien como actuó, después de todo casi nunca hablaba de esa forma con una chica.

\- Pues, yo sé cómo, al menos hay algunas teorías.

\- ¡¿DE VERDAD?! - el muchacho parecía más feliz pero tenía en mente arreglar sus problemas, comenzando con sus compromisos, pero para eso Akane debía volver - ¿Cómo?, ¿cómo regreso a Akane?

\- Pareces estar mejor, pero será momento de escuchar otra historia aunque ahora no - la anciana miraba hacia el ventanal del Nekohanten - ya es muy tarde - dijo mientras se alejaba del chico.

\- Pero mañana hay clases.

\- Ven en cuanto salgas entonces, tú aprendizaje es importante

\- Pero...

\- Mañana trae a Akane contigo, ella o el mejor dicho, también debe conocer la historia.

\- Comprendo - dijo Ranma un poco desganado - no vemos mañana entonces, Adiós.

Ranma se fue rápidamente hacia el dojo ya estaba oscuro, esta de seguro sería una de las noches más largas de su vida.

* * *

Nota de autora: Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo espero les guste y disfruten mucho ¡Gracias por leer!

Agradecimientos especiales:

 **Layla MT:** Hola Layla, que bueno que te guste la historia. Bueno Akane no se quedara como Aki por siempre, pero si un largo tiempo, la razón bueno, terminaría siendo algo yaoi si lo dejara así y no es mi fuerte. ¡Saludos! espero te guste este capítulo y sigas dejando tus opiniones.

 **Chica animera:** Holi! Bueno no tengo idea de cómo ayudarte la verdad, no soy experta en el tema, además no sé cuál es tu problema, si me lo dices tal vez pueda ayudarte. Que bien que te guste la historia espero leas este capítulo.

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

 **Luna Glow**


	6. ¡No quiero un disfraz!

**CAPITULO VI**

 _"No quiero un disfraz"_

* * *

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Mientras Ranma se encontraba en el Nekohanten, Aki debió pagar la cuenta por haber entrado a la habitación de su hermana, una situación sumamente normal para cualquier conocido de la reina del hielo.

\- Nabiki no voy a ponerme este traje de baño, es molesto – el peliazul hacia girar la prenda en sus dedos.

\- Pero que dices Aki-kun, si solo es un short corriente.

\- Es obvio que es un traje de baño, está un poco ajustado, ¿no puedo sacarme las fotos con otra ropa?

\- Bueno, tengo muchos atuendos - Nabiki comenzó a revisar su armario tirando al suelo muchas prendas y disfraces.

\- ¿Planeas que haga cosplay? - decía Aki mientras veía caer cada prenda. No deseaba vestirse así, eso no era para él.

\- No estaría mal. ¿Qué tal este? - Nabiki alzo un atuendo.

\- Eso no es de Inuyasha

\- Correcto

\- Creo que eso le queda mejor a Ranma – decia el joven mientras se recostaba en la cama de su hermana.

\- ¿Eso crees? tal vez tienes razón, buscare otro entonces.

\- No puede ser con mi gi de entrenamiento.

\- Bueno, puede ser pero no creo que te quede.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Aki miro a la castaña y puso una expresión de curiosidad.

\- Digamos que se encogió - Nabiki fue a buscar el gi - lo ves es muy pequeño.

\- Qué raro.

* * *

Minutos más tarde

\- Este.

\- No.

\- Este.

\- No.

\- Oh vamos necesitas usar uno.

\- ¿No puedo usar esta misma ropa?

\- Te recuerdo que estas usando la ropa de Ranma, no sirve, tapa demasiado.

\- Oye, ni que me fuera a vestir de playboy.

\- No es mala idea Aki-kun.

A Aki le escurrió una gota en la cabeza. Llevaban un buen rato discutiendo respecto a la ropa que debía usar para la prometedora sesión fotográfica.

\- Tanto problema por unas fotos.

\- Se nota que no sabes de negocios hermanito - Nabiki sonreía mientras buscaba algo para Aki en su armario - mientras más llamativo te veas, más atraerás al público y contra más público, más ganancias así de simple.

\- Si entiendo pero no quiero disfrazarme, creo que no me veré muy bien.

\- ¿Que dices?, te verás genial.

\- Aunque tú lo digas, no quiero.

\- Pues, no tienes opción este es el último que queda - Nabiki sostenía en su mano un traje de blanco y pulcro - este es el más simple y cómodo pero además de las fotos deberás agregar un video.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡¿Cómo que un video?! - _"eso es pedir demasiado"_ \- mi contrato no incluía videos – Aki fijo su vista en la joven Tendo.

\- Bueno ahora si lo incluye - Nabiki estaba recostada en la pared, mirando sus uñas de forma desinteresada pero de apoco, lentamente, se fue formando una sonrisa en su cara - debes aceptar sabes muy bien que puedo hacer tu vida imposible - su rostro estaba ensombrecido, lo cual, acompañado de su sonrisa, le daba un aspecto bastante siniestro, por lo que el peliazul trago duro. Conocía perfectamente a Nabiki como para contradecirla, además todos saben que no puedes ganarle a la Nabiki, la mujer mas calculadora y macabra que existe o al menos que Nerima conoce.

\- Está bien - dijo el joven resignado.

* * *

Minutos después en el dojo

\- Vamos como no puedes decir unas palabras tan simples "Ven conmigo princesa" eso es todo.

\- Pero es difícil lo verán muchas personas, es vergonzoso - Aki vestía un elegante traje blanco de príncipe que junto con su corona, además del arete maldito, lo hacían ver como un verdadero caballero, como el príncipe que toda joven desea en algún momento. Tan solo le faltaba el caballo.

\- Ahh, por favor - Nabiki se hallaba un poco estresada, recordaba que Akane nunca acepto sacarse una foto, la vergüenza y el orgullo de la menor de las Tendo se lo impedía "por eso se las sacaba a escondidas o de sorpresa" - vamos, una vez más.

\- No quiero.

\- Debes hacerlo - la joven castaña sostenía un megáfono en su mano derecha, en la otra la cámara y en su cabeza una boina, la más pura representación de un director de cine - vamos, demuestra lo que tienes.

\- Ve...ven conmigo...prince...prin...prince...Ahh ¡No quiero!- exploto el joven Tendo mientras su rostro se cubría de un tono carmesí.

\- A Dios, por favor, si no te apresuras te juro que te quito lo que más quieres - Nabiki lo dijo en tono de burla pero al parecer afecto a nuestro joven peliazul.

\- "Lo que más quiero"- esas palabras impactaron en su cerebro, las imagenes de una persona vinieron a su mente pero eran tan borrosas, que no lograba percibir quien era, en su mente solo era una silueta oscuro, un silueta que lo hacia sentir protegido pero tambien...triste - Ran...- no pudo seguir ya que de repente, como un flechazo, el oído de Aki comenzó a calentarse y punzar. Tanto fue el dolor que sintio el muchacho que termino perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo con sus piernas flexionadas, posando su mano en la zona afectada, que "casualmente" es la misma donde el arete maldito, reside.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Nabiki, que aun grababa sintió cierta preocupación por el peliazul _"si te enfermas no obtendré nada"._

Aki miro a la mediana de las Tendo, en los ojos del joven se asomaban pequeñas lágrimas y su rostro detonaba un leve sonrojo. A pesar del evidente dolor que sentía el chico, no podía evitar verse adorable.

\- Supongo que no soy tan fuerte, Princesa - El corazón de Nabiki di un vuelco y un ligero rubor se presentó en sus mejillas, tan ligero, que pasó desapercibido por el peliazul.

Aki se levantó, aun le dolía el oído pero el dolor iba disminuyendo poco a poco _"¿Qué rayos fue eso?"_

\- Lo siento Nabiki me duele un tanto - señalo su oreja - el video tendrá que esperar.

\- Ah sí...si no te preocupes - Nabiki volvió en sí y sonrió - creo que ya tengo lo necesario.

\- Bien por ti entonces. Iré por hielo, nos vemos - Aki se fue del dojo, debía acabar con ese ardor.

\- Definitivamente ganare mucho con este video - la mediana de las Tendo sonreía contenta con su nueva mercancía.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Buenas! Un nuevo capítulo, continua la historia, espero que les guste este corto cap (debo decir que quedo más corto de lo que pensé pero…ñe, creo que así está bien), cualquier comentario o sugerencia será muy bien recibido ¡Gracias por leer!

Agradecimientos especiales

 **Ranko 0103:** Muchas gracias por tu review, respecto a dudar de su sexualidad pues, lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo jaja espero que te guste este y que lo leas claro. Saludos!

¡Gracias por los reviews!

 **Luna Glow**


	7. El diario de Akane

**CAPITULO VII**

 _"El diario de Akane"_

* * *

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

 _POV AKI_

\- Ahh, tengo hambre - aún tengo caliente el oído, que raro, ¿qué me habrá pasado? Sentí como si se me quemara la oreja y a la vez la pincharan con agujas. Creo que debo buscar más hielo.

\- Aki-kun.

\- Si Kasumi onee-chan.

\- ¿Iras a la escuela mañana? - Kasumi traía unas tazas de té.

\- Pues, claro tengo que estudiar.

\- Bueno, será un poco complicado - Kasumi se sentó a la mesa y yo le imite.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Bueno, verás digamos que nadie te recuerda muy bien - "¿nadie me recuerda?" -no sabemos cómo ayudarte a volver a como eras antes, por eso si tú quieres ir a la escuela deberás hacerte pasar por un primo.

¿Un primo? Yo soy su hermano ¿por qué un primo? Acaso… ¿nadie sabe quién soy? ni mi familia, ni mis amigos. Siento ganas de llorar, pero no, ¡eso si que no!, nunca me ha gustado mostrarme débil, ¡eso jamás! - ¿por qué nadie me recuerda? incluso ustedes. Todo es raro, mis cosas, mi casa, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Quién es Akane? ¿Por qué me confunden con ella? ¡No entiendo nada! - me recosté en la mesa, frustrado.

\- No te preocupes Aki-kun - sin darme cuenta Kasumi ya estaba a mi lado acariciando mi cabeza - todo estará bien volverás a la normalidad, todos estaremos aquí para que te sientas mejor, después de todo, sigues siendo nuestro hermano, ¿verdad? anímate.

Levante mi rostro y la mire. Su sonrisa es agradable, me recuerda tanto a mamá…dulce y buena.

\- Supongo - dije un poco más animado haciendo una sonrisa un tanto forzada. ¡Un momento! si ninguna de mis cosas está...tampoco mi ropa - pero Kasumi no tengo mi uniforme ¿cómo iré a la escuela? - sé que es raro, pero me preocupa no tener mi uniforme.

\- No te preocupes eso ya lo arregle, hay un uniforme en tu habitación ve a probártelo, ¿bueno? - dijo sonriendo Kasumi. Es muy buena, demasiado.

\- ¡Claro! – exclame más feliz. Comencé a caminar hacia la escalera, pero…Kasumi fue tan amable, tan comprensiva, tal vez no sea mucho pero por ahora, será suficiente. Devolví mis pasos y me acerque a ella - gracias por ser tan buena conmigo - le dio un pequeño beso en la frente – nos vemos al rato.

* * *

En la habitación de Akane

Bueno mi habitación no ha cambio mucho a excepción del pato de afuera que dice Akane y toda la ropa del closet. Me miro al espejo el uniforme me queda perfecto, ¡10 puntos para Kasumi!

Comienzo a explorar el cuarto. Pensándolo bien...si ha cambiado un poco, no recuerdo necesitar libros para aumentar el busto. Comienzo a revisar las revistas y libros que están encima del escritorio y de repente un pequeño y gordito libro llama mi atención, leo la primera página.

 _"Diario de Tendo Akane por favor no leer"_

Eso es todo lo que decía, decidí dejar el libro en la mesa, no quería irrumpir en su privacidad, pero…Akane es la chica con la que todos me confunden...quizás pueda...No, No, sacudo mi cabeza, es su diario personal No debo, No debo. Pasados unos minutos, la curiosidad domino mi cuerpo.

\- Lo siento - tome el libro y comencé a leer. No pasa nada si leo un par de páginas. ¿Verdad?

* * *

 _"## - ## - ##"_

 _"16:30 p.m."_

 _"Inaugurando mi segundo diario debería comenzar con algo bueno, con algo que marque un momento feliz, al menos eso pensaba hacer cuando lo compre, lástima que el único evento importante de mencionar…es tan amargo."_

 _"Todo se resume en Ranma y la boda fallida. Es gracioso, acepte sin muchos rodeos el casarme con Ranma, el agua del nannichuan influyo mucho en mi decisión pero si acepte realmente casarme con él, fue porque me di cuenta de que era amada, o al menos…eso creía"._

 _"Todo fue un completo desastre, las prometidas llegaron, Ryoga-kun, Mousse, Kuno- senpai entren muchas otras personas destruyeron el lugar. Solo me defendi ante lo que venía, los ataques de okonomiyakis y más comida que de alguna forma era explosiva, los acercamientos de Kuno y todo el resto de ataques que llegaban de la nada. Llegó un momento en que nadie me ataco, parecía que nadie me veía, en ese instante...solo estaba yo, mirando el desastre a mi alrededor, casi como en cámara lenta. Comencé a observar toda la escena: mi padre y el tío Genma llorando, Nabiki grabando, Kasumi y tía Nodoka no estaban, Ryoga ya había desaparecido mientras Kuno, Kodachi, Ukyo y Shampoo perseguían a Ranma-chan, comencé a pensar en los acontecimientos del día_ "tú me amas" _eso era una estupidez, me di cuenta, en ese momento, en medio de toda la conmoción, que siempre seria así…Ranma no me ama, tal vez lo que escuche fue solo parte de mi imaginación al estar tan cerca de la muerte._

 _"Espero algún día olvidar este sentimiento de pena ni todas las lágrimas que he derramado estos 2 días han logrado apaciguar el dolor en mi corazón". Se bien que no soy perfecta pero Ranma es…un idiota"._

* * *

 _"## - ## - ##"_

 _"13:48"_

 _"¡Diario! este ha sido uno de los días más felices de mi vida, bueno, tal vez exagere pero ¡no me lo esperaba! todo empezó muy bien aunque no estoy segura, es raro recibir algo de él. Estoy enredando lo que escribo empezare otra vez"._

 _"Hoy Ranma me dio un regalo, así es ¡un regalo!, un lindo peluche. Es un osito blanco, es precioso. Yo estaba leyendo en el comedor y de la nada se puso frente a mí, él estaba muy sonrojado y me miraba frunciendo el ceño. Al principio pensé que estaba enojado pero luego, de forma robótica, me entrego el lindo peluche, dijo que era como disculpa (¿me pregunto si es por lo de la boda?) y luego se fue rápidamente sin dejarme tiempo para reaccionar, a veces puede ser muy tierno. Creo que le devolveré el gesto, algo se me ocurrirá"._

 _"18:22"_

 _"Lamento arruinar una buena noticia con una triste (otra vez) hoy Ranma me dio un regalo quería devolverle la amabilidad y no pensé en nada mejor que cocinarle…grave error"._

 _"Entre persecuciones y regaños todo termino horrible. Escribiré exactamente lo que paso. En estos momentos no hayo otro insulto que describa al tonto de mi prometido, estoy agotada"._

 _"Había terminado de cocinar una tarta de naranja. No era muy grande, hace tiempo logre mejorar un poco en la cocina, no es que quedaran buenos pero al menos se podían comer. Puse todo mi esfuerzo en ello, trate de ser cuidadosa quería que se pusiera contento tal y como me había puesto yo cuando recibí su regalo, pero al parecer mis esfuerzos no importan, ya que cuando fui al comedor me di cuenta que no había nadie en casa. Era obvio, me vieron cocinando y escaparon, como siempre"._

 _"Me sentí tan triste, tan sola, ¿es qué a nadie le importaba aunque sea un poco?_ "se rindieron contigo" _decía una voz en mi cabeza, todos son…unos cobardes. Sentía mis ojos humedecerme pero entonces escuche unos pasos en la escalera y luego vi asomarse a Ranma del otro lado de la mesa del comedor"._

 _"- Ranma – exclame feliz - yo...te tengo un..."_

 _"- ¡Akane espera! yo recordé que Ryoga me espera para pelear hoy, así que debo irme"_

 _"- Pero si es para hoy Ryoga todavía no debe haber llegado"_

 _"- Bueno, pero si no estoy cuando él llegue será peor así que..."_

 _"- ¡Ranma! - dije tratando de controlarme - por favor quédate, yo prepare algo por..."_

 _"- ¡No Akane! ¡No quiero de verdad! Eh…eh ¡ah claro! Ukyo y Shampoo me trajeron mucha comida ya no tengo para más"_

 _"- ¡¿Ranma por qué?! - sentí como un aura me rodeaba Ranma también lo sintió y comenzó a correr"_

 _"- ¡No escaparas!"._

 _"- ¡Ya déjame no quiero comerlo!"._

 _"Después de una gran persecución al fin logre atraparlo jalándolo por la trenza"._

 _"- Ranma yo...pues te hice esto para agradecerte por el regalo - sentí mis mejillas arder"._

 _"- ¡Ah maldición Akane! - soltó su trenza y me miró fijamente - si me vas a dar eso - apunto la tarta - y me perseguirás por toda la casa cada vez que te de un regalo entonces no tengo ni ganas de hacerlo. Entiende que la cocina no es lo tuyo, no deseo morir por los experimentos que preparas, ¿qué acaso no notas que nadie está en casa? ¿Por qué crees que será?…eres tan torpe – mascullo"._

 _"Eso dolió. Supongo que tiene razón la cocina no es para mí pero eso...fue demasiado._

 _Sentí como se humedecían mis ojos, pero nunca me ha gustado mostrarme débil ante los demás, menos frente a él, Ranma idiota"._

 _"- Entiendo, lamento obligarte a probar lo que hago - lo mire conteniendo mis lágrimas - gracias por el regalo pero por favor no vuelvas a darme otro, tu estomago depende de ello, ¿verdad? Pero tampoco te preocupes no volveré a cocinar…jamás"._

 _"Me aleje sin mirar atrás cuando llegue a mi habitación y me asegure de que el ya no me veía no pude contener más las lágrimas, las cuales fluyeron a su gusto surcando mis mejillas. Me deslice suavemente por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso, puse mi cabeza entre mis piernas y en silencio me susurraba a mí misma_ "tranquila, deja de llorar, lo superas...como siempre" _. Aún tenía la tarta a mi lado, la mire detenidamente…era horrible. Observe a fondo mi cuarto y luego me mire a mí misma en el espejo_ "marimacho", "fea", "jamás saldría con alguien como ella" _eso y más insultos llegaron a mi mente, tal vez tenga razón, no soy linda, no soy agradable, no soy femenina, simplemente…no soy suficiente para él. Lo dice todo el tiempo pero…¿cómo puedo ser tan tonta?, ¿Por qué el no puedes cerrar su maldita boca por un momento y darse cuenta de la situación?, o mejor aún ¿por qué no puede decir que…no me quiere y…anular el compromiso? tome mi tarta la contemple unos minutos y la probé, estaba acida, un sabor poco satisfactorio que me hizo sentir peor, pero al ir probando me di cuenta de que conservaba un poco de su dulzor,_ "amarga pero dulce en su interior" _me recordó tanto a mí misma que no pude evitar comerla, de a poco, lentamente, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban sin control, mientras mi corazón se estrujaba del dolor, mientras pronunciaba en mi mente la misma palabra_ "¡idiota, idiota, tu eres una idiota! pero él...lo es el doble".

 _"Aún pienso terminar..."_

* * *

No puedo…leer más…yo…no soporto leer más, mi corazón duele ¿Por qué? ¡Espera! estoy... ¡¿estoy llorando?! ¿Por qué lloro? ¿Por qué tengo rabia y tristeza? solo...no quiero seguir leyendo.

Mis lágrimas no dejan de salir así que me limpio lo mejor que puedo aunque es casi imposible, creo que nunca me sentí tan…débil.

TOC TOC

\- Aka...Aki, ¿estás ahí dentro? - es Ranma.

\- ¡Eh! si te abro solo... - por alguna razón siento la tristeza calar más hondo y mis lágrimas no paran, me limpio con las mangas del uniforme pero no sirve de nada.

\- Oye voy a pasar.

\- ¡Eh! ¡No espera! - no hubo tiempo, Ranma abrió la puerta y me vio allí, junto a la cama, llorando y con un pequeño libro en mi mano.

 _"Nunca me ha gustado mostrarme débil"_

* * *

 _POV RANMA_

Ver esos ojos llorar, esos ojos tan lindos, tan vivases, tan llenos de luz;apagados, enrojecidos y...tristes. Me hizo preocupar, me hizo sentirme mal. Esos ojos me afectan de una manera que no puedo describir…siempre es así. Acompañados de su sonrisa me iluminan el día pero cuando están llenos de lágrimas me hacen querer morir y no pensar bien las cosas.

\- ¿Quién te lastimo? – pregunte furioso.

\- ¿Ah?, no, nadie yo…solo - decía el mientras se limpiaba - solo me entro polvo en los ojos, no es nada.

\- ¿Por qué sigues llorando entonces? - me acerque lentamente.

\- No te preocupes, no es nada - seguía llorando y alejándose a cada paso que yo daba.

\- ¿Porque te alejas? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Quién te hizo llorar? Por favor contéstame - ya no me importaba su apariencia ¡qué sentido tenía que me preocupara por eso! esos ojos son de Akane y nadie puede hacerla llorar. ¡Nadie!

\- Ya te dije que estoy bien, ya déjame.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Ya basta! - tiro un libro en la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación.

\- ¡Oye espera... - me cerró la puerta en la cara impidiéndome seguirlo y obteniendo un buen golpe - ¡a rayos! eso dolió - fijo mi vista en el libro que dejo tirado y leo la parte marcada.

* * *

Minutos después

\- ¡Soy un completo imbécil! digo que nadie puede hacerla llorar y yo soy el que más la lastima - me llevo el libro y subo al techo a pensar a leer y a darme cuenta de cuan idiota soy.

Yo solo quiero protegerla, que no le pase nada, que nadie la dañe...que sonría - yo nunca he querido lastimarte, solo quiero que te quedes conmigo, pero parece que cada vez te alejo más. ¡No quiero!, ¡no aceptare perderte!, arreglare todo, ya lo veras Akane. No quiero…que te vayas de mi lado.

* * *

Nota de Autora: Holo! Y aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado y que disfruten mucho ¡Gracias por leer!

Agradecimientos especiales:

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Hola! Bueno sobre todos tus comentarios te dejo un resumen de mi respuesta "Primero, que bueno que te guste la historia. Sobre la maldición, es muy eficiente jaja, gracias por avisarme sobre las faltas de ortografía (no me di cuenta hasta que me dijiste), creo que la emisión de la pelea de Shampoo y Akane me costó escribirla así que me parece genial que te guste y sobre el último capítulo, si es muy corto, yo misma me di cuenta de eso, pero las fotos (y el video) tendrán su efecto en los próximos capítulos. Sin más que decir me despido (me quedo un poco larga la respuesta jaja)

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

 **Luna Glow**


	8. ¡A la escuela!

**CAPITULO VIII**

 _"¡A la escuela!"_

* * *

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

 _"...lo más gracioso es que yo de alguna forma creí que le gustaba, un poco"_ \- no solo un poco - _"he estado pensándolo, si él no me quiere, si a él no le intereso mejor dejarlo ser feliz, no tiene por qué seguir amarrado a un compromiso que lo hostiga y que no le permite estar contento"_ \- eso no es verdad – _"yo quiero cancelar..."_ \- ah no, no – _"el compromiso"._

\- ¡Claro que no! - Ranma cierra el libro con fuerza, con un miedo desesperado - ¡jamás permitiré que te alejes de mi vida!, no puedes, yo te...- "te necesito".

Con ese pensamiento, el joven de la trenza comenzó a sentir que el sueño se adueñaba de él y se fue a dormir. Había pasado cerca de 2 horas leyendo el pequeño diario y a cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más despreciable y solo.

\- Vuelve conmigo Akane, no me dejes solo - finalmente el sueño lo venció.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

El sol comenzó a calentar y sus rayos llegaron a la ventana de un chico peliazul que al sentir el leve toque de luz, se despertó lenta y perezosamente.

\- Ahh que sueño más raro he tenido - _"una pequeña chica persiguiendo con un mazo a..."_ \- ¿quién sería? - _"solo recuerdo una sombra...una sombra muy molesta_ \- él joven frunció el ceño sin saber a ciencia cierta porque se sintió enojado - bueno, mejor me levanto se me hará tarde para la escuela ¡Ahh! - bostezo el joven mientras se vestía.

* * *

En el comedor

Kasumi ya estaba despierta, preparando el desayuno. Se encontraba muy feliz ya que, a pesar del cambio, Akane seguía siendo la dulce chica que siempre fue aunque ahora sea un chico alto y apuesto - ella es muy linda tiene sentido que él lo sea - pensaba en voz alta la mayor de las Tendo.

\- Buenos días Kasumi oneechan.

\- Buenos días Aki-kun, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Yo muy bien, pero tengo mucha hambre jaja – comenzó a rascarse la nuca mientras su estómago rugía – perdón por eso.

\- No es nada, ¿podrías poner las cosas para comer?

\- ¡Claro!

* * *

Minutos después

\- Listo, ¿necesitas algo más Kasumi?

\- Muchas gracias Aki-kun ahora, ¿podrías ir a despertar a Ranma?

 _"Ve a despertar a Ranma"_ nuevamente imágenes pasaron por su mente y su oído comenzó a arder.

\- ¡Auch! - Aki poso su mano en la oreja.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? - Kasumi miraba al joven, parecía adolorido.

\- No, no es nada oneechan - el peliazul trato de volver a su estado normal - no te preocupes iré a despertar a Ranma - comenzó a correr hacia la escalera.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- ¡Sí, seguro! - grito ya en el segundo piso.

* * *

Minutos después

Antes de ir a despertar a Ranma, Aki decidió pasar al baño y así disminuir el dolor que se formaba en su oído.

\- ¿Tal vez el arete se infectó?

Luego de un rato puso marcha hacia la habitación del chico de la trenza.

Él estaba recostado en su futón. La manta, que supuestamente debía cubrirlo, se encontraba a un metro alejada del muchacho.

\- ¡Vaya!, pareces un huracán - dijo Aki divertido por la escena - Hey! dormilón levántate, hay que ir a la escuela.

Al no recibir repuesta (y después de varios intentos pacíficos) el peliazul decidió utilizar su fiel compañero, el mazo. Estaba a punto de golpearlo pero...

\- Creo que es demasiado - cambio el arma por el mini mazo, que aún siendo pequeño era muy eficiente.

\- ¡Ya despierta koala! - PAM *golpe del mini mazo.

\- ¡Auch! Akane, ¿qué rayos te hice? - Ranma aún no habría sus ojos. Se sobaba la cabeza de manera exagerada - esa no es forma de despertar a tu prome...- paro en seco al darse cuenta quien tenía al lado. Aki se encontraba de cuclillas esperando la reacción del pelinegro.

 _"Pensé que todo era un sueño,_ _¡rayos!"_

\- Buenos días, será mejor que te apures, se hace tarde y el desayuno está listo - el peliazul comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y cerró la puerta.

\- Akane...- suspiro el chico de la trenza creyéndose solo.

\- Por cierto, se nota que te gusta esa chica no paras de suspirar su nombre - Ranma miro hacia la puerta estaba entreabierta y Aki mostraba su cabeza por la rendija junto con una gran sonrisa - debe ser muy especial - reía.

\- no...No sé de qué...que hablas ¡ya vete de aquí! - el chico de la trenza fue rápidamente hasta su puerta y la cerro de una.

\- Oh, vamos, no pasa nada si te gusta, ¿verdad? – hablaba Aki en tono burlón tras la puerta.

\- Tú cállate y vete.

\- Eres un cobarde y un poco hombre, estoy seguro de que ella se aburrió de ti y se fue.

\- Tú no sabes nada, además, me dice poco hombre el chico que estaba llorando en su pieza ¡je! no me hagas reír - de la nada el joven artista marcial sintió un aura de batalla pero no alcanzó a responder cuando un puño atravesó su puerta dejando un agujero en ella.

\- Jamás le digas a nadie que me viste llorando, ¡oíste! - Aki hablo con una voz ronca que asustó a Ranma luego solo se escucharon las pisadas del chico anunciando su retirada.

\- ¿Qué rayos? - Ranma miro su puerta que ahora tenía un pequeño agujero - ¿de dónde saco tanta fuerza? - _"¡Maldición! Ahora tendré que taparlo...creo haber visto una tabla...por ahí"_

Y así el joven Saotome comenzó a reparar su puerta pensando aún en la gran fuerza del peliazul _"marimacho se nace, marimacho se muere"_

* * *

Largo tiempo después

\- Te dije que te apuraras por tu culpa llegaremos tarde.

\- ¡Eh! ¿mi culpa?, te recuerdo que hiciste trizas mi puerta, tenía que repararla – dijo Ranma señalando de manera acusadora al chico.

\- Qué exagerado solo le di un leve golpe – Aki desvió la mirada.

\- Siempre tan delicada

\- ¡Deja de hablarme como si fuera una chica!

\- Oh cierto...no lo eres... ¡pero aun así rompiste mi puerta! fue tu culpa que nos retrasáramos.

\- La puerta ni siquiera es tuya – mascullo el joven.

\- Pues, tuya menos.

\- Yo soy el heredero del dojo y de la casa así que prácticamente es mía.

\- grrr - gruño el pelinegro _"yo también lo soy...técnicamente"_

\- ¡Despierta idiota, ya llegamos! recuerda que debo hacerme pasar por un "primo" - Aki recalco la última frase con desagrado.

\- Muy bien chico nuevo pero tú recuerda que debes acompañarme a un lugar después de clases.

\- ¿Cuándo acordamos eso?

\- ¡Ah!, ¿no te lo dije?

\- No se dé qué hablas – respondió Aki con cara de interrogante.

\- Bueno, solo acompáñame a comer después de clases, ¿vale?

\- Ah, bien vamos a la sala.

* * *

Tiempo después en clases

Ranma se encontraba conversando con Daisuke y Hiroshi, hace rato había dejado al peliazul en la oficina del director (aunque en ella estaba el subdirector ya que el "señor" se encontraba en Hawái)

\- Oye Ranma, ¿dónde está Akane?

\- Si, ¿dónde dejaste a la linda Akane?

\- ¿Linda?, por favor. Ella está enferma - respondió el joven cortante.

\- ¿Seguro que no te dejo solo?

\- Quizás ya se aburrió de soportarte y ya te abandono – dijo Daisuke levantando los hombros.

\- ¡¿Qué saben ustedes?!

\- Saotome cállese y tome asiento - el profesor Nakao hizo su aparición dispersando a los grupos que se formaban en la sala de clases - Buenos días estudiantes, el día de hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo, por favor sean corteses y no lo hagan arrepentirse de haber elegido este colegio. Pasa hijo y preséntate.

Aki comenzó a caminar hasta quedar frente a sus compañeros. Se sentía nervioso, ya que, a pesar de ya conocerlos la situación no era la misma de siempre.

\- Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tendo Aki espero que nos llevemos bien - Aki hizo una leve reverencia y miró a los demás todos estaban silenciosos y lo miraban expectantes - por favor no me miren así me ponen nervioso - y sonrió tímidamente. Esa sonrisa hizo estallar el salón haciendo que varias chicas ahogaran sus gritos ante tal joven guapo que les sonría de una manera especial e hipnotizaste, tan especial que hasta sus compañeros varones se sonrojaron levemente y para que hablar de nuestro joven de la trenza, él ya se encontraba perdido en los ojos avellanas del peliazul.

\- Tome asiento Tendo por ahora el único sitio vacío es el de Akane-san, pronto tendrá su propio pupitre

\- ¡Gracias profesor! - respondió Aki volviendo a sonreír ampliamente.

\- Kyaa~ - esta vez las hormonas femeninas no pudieron resistirse y su grito a coro fue escuchado hasta en el otro extremo de Nerima.

\- Será un día muy largo - suspiro el joven Tendo mientras una gota de sudor se escurría por su frente.

* * *

En el recreo

Aki se encontraba acorralado y sin posibilidades de escape, estaba en el patio de la escuela rodeado de muchas chicas que le hacían una que otra pregunta, que dudaba, poder contestar correctamente.

\- ¿De dónde eres?

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- ¿Eres primo de Akane?

\- ¿Me das tu número?

\- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

\- Pues, yo... - el joven se encontraba nervioso – bueno…yo…Tengo 16 años y si soy primo de Akane.

\- ¿De dónde viene?

\- EH ¿de donde? ...yo... - "¿vengo del vientre de mi madre sirve como respuesta?" - pues...yo vengo de... mmm…na... ¡Nagoya! ¡Sí, Nagoya!

\- ¿De qué parte?

\- Pues...yo…

Mientras el peliazul trataba de dar escusas sobre su vida, un enojado chico egocéntrico lo observaba (desde una posición segura para no ser visto claro está).

\- ¿Qué rayos le ven a ese niño? ¿Y por qué todas lo rodean? - "denme un respiro".

\- ¡Ranma baja de ese árbol! - Daisuke lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Ya voy - miro por última vez a Aki y luego bajo murmurando cosas inentendibles.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - dijo con molestia.

\- ¿Qué opinas del chico nuevo? Lo conoces, ¿verdad? Es el primo de Akane, ¿no?

\- A mí no me interesa ese niño, lo único que se dé él, es que es primo de Akane - "y es muy molesto".

\- Bueno, se parecen mucho - de repente el joven se sonrojo - ya sabes, tienen la misma sonrisa.

\- No me digas que te gusta – exclamo el joven de la trenza con sorpresa.

\- ¡Solo dije que tiene la misma sonrisa! – expreso Daisuke moviendo sus manos en todas direcciones.

\- Si, lo que tu digas - "maldición ahora no solo son las chicas, los hombre también siente cierto efecto, ¿qué rayos?".

* * *

Donde Aki

\- ¿Tienes novia?

\- Yo...pues, no.

\- ¿Quieres una?

\- Quisiera conocerla primero

\- ¿Cómo te gustan las chicas?

\- Bueno, no sabría decirte – Aki comenzó a rascarse la nuca, estaba muy nervioso y las preguntas de las jovencitas comenzaron a incomodarlo.

\- Bueno, quizás yo no sea tu tipo pero definitivamente tú si eres el mío - una chica alta, de cabello negro y lacio, además de ser muy linda, comenzó a acercarse al peliazul y tomo su brazo de forma sensual - demos un paseo juntos, ¿ok? - dijo coqueta.

\- Pues...yo...no...

\- Lo lamento pero él no puede dar un paseo contigo - una pequeña chica de lentes grandes y cabello castaño largo, quito a la coqueta chica y tomo el brazo del peliazul posesivamente- el dará un paseo conmigo, ¿no es así? Aki-kun.

\- ¡Ah! yo no sé si deba.

\- Eso no importa, vámonos - la pequeña chica comenzó a correr lejos, arrastrando a un sorprendido Aki.

* * *

En algún lugar del patio

La pequeña chica llevo a nuestro protagonista muy lejos del grupo de mujeres sin darles tiempo para reaccionar.

\- Oye, ¿podrías parar?

Silencio.

\- ¿Quisiera andar con mis propios pies?

Silencio.

\- ¡Ya detente Ranma! - grito el peliazul.

La chica paro en seco sorprendida y en el fondo asustada por el grito.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

\- Bueno, no era muy difícil darse cuenta - Aki tomo la trenza rojiza que sobresalía de la peluca castaña - ¿lo ves?

\- Maldición, mi disfraz perfecto - dijo la joven sacándose la peluca.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Aki sentía curiosidad, no había razones para que lo alejara de las chicas aunque se sentí aliviado de no estar entre ellas.

\- Bueno...tu...pues...parecías tener problemas así que...decidí ayudarte - dijo la chica apartando su mirada de los ojos avellanas.

\- Bien, si ese es el caso ¡muchas gracias! - el peliazul comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de la pelirroja - eres una chica muy buena - reía.

La jovencita había quedado de piedra y sonrojada pero en el momento de escuchar que la trataba como chica su actitud cambio.

\- ¿A quien le dices buena chica? ¡Deja de tocar mi cabeza! – aparto bruscamente la mano del joven Tendo.

\- Lo siento, pero eres tan pequeña que solo reaccione así - sonreía - no te enojes ahora eres una chica - se agacho un poco hasta quedar a la altura de su compañera - y una chica muy linda - seguía riéndose.

La muchacha se sonrojo

\- Deja de tratarme así, ¡soy un hombre!- grito la pelirroja furiosa.

\- Ahora sabes lo que se siente – Aki le mostro la lengua a la joven burlonamente – es mi venganza jaja.

\- grrr tú también eres pequeña – mascullo enojado.

\- ¿Que dices?, si en tu forma masculina me ganas solo por un par de centímetros – dijo Aki moviendo ligeramente su cabeza a un lado en un gesto de no entender.

\- No me refiero así – señalo al peliazul - tú como chica eres igual de pequeña – gruño.

\- ¿Cómo chica? ¿Te refieres a Akane?, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que soy Aki idiota - suspiro - ¿cómo me puedes confundir con una mujer?

\- Porque lo pareces.

\- Lo dice el chico que se convierte en mujer – dijo el peliazul cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Ahh! maldición déjame en paz, ¡es una maldición!, bastantes problemas me ha traído esta apariencia... - la pelirroja comenzó a hablar sin parar a lo que el peliazul se tapó los oídos - todo el mundo me trata así estoy harto todos no se...

RING RING RING

\- Ya sonó el timbre – Aki suspiro aliviado - será mejor que vayamos a clases, pero antes ve a buscar agua caliente - nuevamente acaricio la cabeza de la pelirroja - no creo que quieras seguir siendo mujer, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Ya deja de tocar mi cabeza! - exclamo la pelirroja, enojada, comenzando a perseguir al peliazul.

\- ¡Perdóname!, ¡lo siento!, perdón, ¡no te enojes! - Aki corría sin rumbo, en círculos, corría por su vida, alejándose de la pequeña chica.

\- ¡Deja de correr y enfréntame como hombre!

\- ¿Ahora soy un hombre?, que bipolar eres.

\- ¡Cállate niño!

* * *

Nota de la autora: Un nuevo capítulo, por fin van a la escuela, espero les guste mucho y que lo lean jaja ¡Gracias por leer!

Agradecimientos especiales:

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Agradezco profundamente tus reviews. Sobre si se van a distanciar mi respuesta es no (no del todo) ya que la Akane original, no lo haría, a menos que tenga que ver con la vida de Ranma y sobre la confusión en los sentimientos de Aki pues, estoy intentándolo pero es difícil, de todos modos, te spoileo que tal vez~ tenga un poco de confusión/celos en el siguiente capítulo. Espero te guste la lectura y muchos saludos!

¡Gracias por los reviews!

 **Luna Glow**


	9. Las mujeres dan miedo

**CAPITULO IX**

 _"Las mujeres dan miedo"_

* * *

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Después de perseguir a Aki alrededor de 10 minutos, Ranma decidió buscar agua caliente y así volvió a ser hombre pero en consecuencia ambos chicos llegaron tarde a clases y debieron tener su castigo cargando cubetas de agua en el pasillo.

\- Esto es tu culpa, si no me hubieras perseguido hubiéramos llegado a tiempo - recriminó Aki.

\- Tú no dejabas de tocar mi cabeza, ¡ya estaba harto! - exclamo el pelinegro un poco sonrojado.

\- Qué enojón - Aki dio un profundo suspiro - bueno, al menos solo es sostener una cubeta.

* * *

A los minutos, aparecieron un par de chicas con el uniforme de gimnasia, parecían conversar muy animadas hasta que su visión se posó en un chico peliazul que cargaba una cubeta.

\- Oye Mika mira es el, ¿no? – pregunto la chica a su amiga.

\- ¡Si! eso parece, ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos? – respondió la joven emocionada

\- No lo sé.- dijo la chica tímidamente.

\- Oh, vamos Sayu, no perdemos nada - la chica tomo del brazo a su amiga y se pararon frente al peliazul.

\- Hola, un gusto, somos Mika y Sayu.- dijo la joven alegremente.

\- Oh, Hola soy Aki, Tendo Aki, un gusto – el chico sonrió de forma amistosa.

\- Igualmente - la joven se sonrojo ligeramente - queríamos preguntar sobre algo - la chica comenzó a rebuscar en su bolsillo. – este, ¿eres tú? - extendió su mano donde residía una foto de él en traje de príncipe.

\- ¡Qué! - Aki tomo la foto rápidamente y la acerco a su rostro _"debí haberlo imaginado, Nabiki se las vendió a algunas chicas de la escuela ¡maldición! Era tan obvio, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?, soy un idiota"._

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿eres tú? - pregunto la chica emocionada.

\- Ah...pues...sí...soy yo.

\- Kyaaa~ ¿de verdad? te parecías mucho pero debía preguntar primero - de repente la chica tímida, que había estado en silencio, exploto, tomo las manos de Aki provocando que el cubo de agua cayera al piso y empezó a gritar eufórica - ¡que emoción tengo tu video y todas tus fotos!

\- ¡ESPERA! todas mis fotos. – pregunto el peli azul sin entender.

\- Sí, si mira - la jovencita saco de su bolsillo una especie de billetera - lo ves - la cual se abrió mostrando muchas fotos de Aki pero no solo de príncipe estaba: Aki durmiendo, comiendo, sonriendo, mirando tele, cambiándose de ropa, entre muchas otras, un verdadero mini álbum de sus fotos.

\- ¿De donde has sacado todas estas fotos? – pregunto Aki recordando todos esos momentos sin importancia que parecían bien fotografiados _"esto es acoso ¿verdad? que miedo"._

\- Me las dio Nabiki…mejor dicho me las vendió.

\- ¿Dónde esta ella? - pregunto Aki comenzando a emanar un aura de batalla.

\- En la multicancha - respondió la muchacha sin comprender porque preguntaba eso.

\- Lo siento debo irme - Aki se alejó de las chicas velozmente.

\- Pero yo quería un…autógrafo - decía la joven con un deje tristeza en su voz.

Su amiga le puso una mano en su hombro para reconfortarla.

\- Oye, ¿podrías mostrarme esas fotos? - hablo Ranma que se había mantenido ajeno a la conversación por dos razones:

1\. Quería aparentar que no le interesaba lo que pase con Aki.

2\. Le cayó el agua del cubo en las piernas transformándolo instantáneamente en mujer (debía pasar desapercibido el cambio).

* * *

En la multicancha

Nabiki se encontraba muy contenta un nuevo y fresco negocio surgía en sus manos _"ojala esto dure un largo tiempo"_ decía para sí misma la castaña sonriendo inconscientemente mientras planeaba nuevas estrategias para obtener ganancias.

Mientras ella contaba una considerable suma de dinero, nuestro peli azul corría velozmente enfurecido hacia la mediana de las Tendo.

\- ¡Nabiki! - grito enojado.

\- Oh, Buen día Aki-kun, ¿qué se te ofrece? - expreso ella tranquilamente.

\- ¿Cuándo me sacaste esas fotos? y ¿por qué las vendes sin mi consentimiento? - mascullo el joven.

\- Pero Aki-kun, tú mismo dijiste que me dabas permiso, ya sabes, el 30% - dijo la castaña utilizando su mejor cara de chica buena.

\- Pero solo las fotos con el disfraz ¡jamás me preguntaste cuando sacabas las fotos! ¡Eso es un delito!

\- Lo siento pero debía aprovechar, las fotos de príncipe eran el paquete especial, además, hemos obtenido buenas ganancias - le mostro el fajo de billetes - ¿no te parece genial?

\- ¡Claro qué no! me debes una buena. Deja de tomarme fotos o yo con...

\- ¡Chicas aquí está mi primo! - grito la castaña - deseaban conocerlo, ¿verdad? - Aki miro hacia atrás robóticamente y pudo ver, para su mala suerte, como un grupo de chicas corrían levantando polvo hacia él, empezó a sudar frio y, por razones obvias, comenzó a correr.

\- ¡Me las pagaras Nabiki! – grito el peli azul mientras se alejaba de la multicancha.

\- Ya lo veremos, hermanito - sonreía con malicia la mediana de las Tendo.

* * *

En los pasillos de la escuela

\- Maldición, ¿dónde se habrá metido ese niño?

Ranma había decidido seguir al peli azul al observar las fotos que tenía la chica, en parte, porque le recordó todas las veces que Nabiki vendió sus fotos y en parte...pues...no lo tenía muy claro, creyó escuchar el nombre del peli azul por los pasillos y caminaba rápidamente dispuesto a seguir el rumor pero sus intenciones fueron obstruidas por el llamado de su amiga de la infancia.

\- Ran-chan~ ¡buenos días!

\- Ah, hola U-chan, ¿por qué llegaste tarde? – pregunto el peli azul mientras espiaba de reojo la conversación de unas chicas de curso superior _"estoy seguro que mencionaron el nombre de Aki"._

\- Bueno, tuve que arreglar unos problemas del restaurante, nada importante - dijo la joven sonrojada.

\- Qué bien – respondió el chico de la trenza inconscientemente _"ya no las escucho, ¿habrán ido a buscarlo?"_ \- bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer - decía Ranma moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro por sí veía al peli azul.

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas? - pregunto la joven Kuonji extrañada por la actitud del pelinegro.

\- No es importante, pero debo irme ¡nos vemos!

\- Espera, ¡Ran-chan!

Muy tarde nuestro protagonista ya había desaparecido

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

* * *

Minutos más tarde

Ukyo se dedicó a buscar a su "prometido" ya que le daba curiosidad que estuviera tan despistado _"yo pensé que estaba preocupado por mi"_ hasta que de repente un chico cayo de un árbol dándole la espalda a la joven de las espátulas y un gran susto.

\- Kyaaa~ - grito asustada por la repentina aparición del muchacho.

\- Lo siento, no grites - dijo el chico parándose detrás de la joven de forma veloz y ágil, sin darle tiempo para verle la cara y le tapo la boca de inmediato - lo lamento, no quería asustarte pero por favor no grites, me están persiguiendo y no quiero que me encuentren - Ukyo se encontraba más calmada aunque estaba atenta ya que no lograba recordar esa voz _"pero me resulta familiar… ¿será un chico de otro curso?"_

\- ¿No vas a gritar? - Ukyo asintió - muy bien - el joven la soltó lentamente.

\- ¿De quién estas huyendo? - pregunto Ukyo estirándose un poco.

\- Bueno, unas chicas me están siguiendo.

\- Y ¿por... - Ukyo se fijó finalmente en el chico adoptando un leve sonrojo en su mejillas - qué...?

\- Bueno, unos problemas de fotos supongo- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca - ¿sabes dónde puedo esconderme? – pregunto mientras se señalaba.

\- No…no lo sé, pero las clases deben estar por empezar - respondió nerviosa.

\- Tienes razón Ukyo, muchas gracias, no me di cuenta de la hora.

\- No es nada... ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunto alarmada.

\- Ah bueno yo...me...me… ¡lo dijo mi prima! Si eso, mi prima te menciono un par de veces – respondió el chico sudando.

\- ¿Quién es tu prima? – pregunto Ukyo preparando su espátula, por si acaso.

\- Ah, claro, es Akane.

\- Akane - _"ahora que lo pienso se parecen bastante"_ pensó la joven para sí misma fijándose bien en el chico.

\- Si, un gusto soy Tendo Aki – se presentó el joven y luego sonrió dejando embobada a la joven Kuonji.

\- Ukyo...

\- Si lo sé – dijo Aki riéndose despacio.

\- ah claro lo sabes perdón – Ukyo miro fijamente el suelo "no puede ser, que tonta".

RING RING RING

\- Que bien, toco la campana pero será mejor que espere un rato si no me perseguirán de nuevo – dijo Aki mirando de reojo hacia atrás - ¿me acompañarías un rato?, no me gusta estar tan solo – pregunto el joven haciendo un leve puchero – si no te molesta claro.

\- No, no me molesta en lo absoluto - "es muy tierno".

\- ¡Gracias! - sonrió el peli azul - podemos jugar al gato en la tierra ¡yo empiezo!

* * *

Con Ranma

\- ¡Rayos! no lo encuentro, ¿dónde se metió? - decía un preocupado Ranma.

RING RING RING

\- Maldición, ya toco, aunque… ¡puede que esté en la sala!

El chico de la trenza corrió velozmente hasta llegar a la clase, pero se dio cuenta de que Aki aún no había llegado.

\- ¡Rayos! - estaba a punto de salir cuando...

\- Ranma~!

Daisuke y Hiroshi jalaron a Ranma del cuello impidiendo su salida.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¡Estoy ocupado! – exclamo el joven Saotome tratando de soltarse del agarre de sus amigos.

\- Vamos no te enojes - dijo Hiroshi sonriendo.

\- Si, solo queremos saber por qué andas tan...enojón jajá - comento Daisuke.

\- ¡Eso no les incumbe! - bramó el artista marcial

\- Vamos, cuéntanos. Tiene que ver con Akane, ¿verdad?

\- Si se trata de la linda Akane quizás podamos ayudarte.

\- ¡Ya déjenme, no es por eso! – Ranma termino soltándose bruscamente de sus amigos.

\- Calma las aguas compañero – dijo Hiroshi poniendo sus manos en alto.

\- Tú no lo culpes, debe andar en sus días, ya sabes, por los cambios de género – susurro Daisuke en el oído de su amigo para que no lo escuchen pero no contaba con el buen oído del artista marcial.

\- ¡Hijos de p* los voy a matar!

Y así Ranma comenzó a seguir a sus aterrados compañeros mientras en la entrada del aula llegaban unos agitados muchachos.

\- Bueno, no nos hemos encontramos a ninguna ¡muchas gracias Ukyo! – exclamo un cansado Aki.

\- No es nada – respondió Ukyo un poco agitada.

\- No seas modesta, ¡me salvaste la vida!

\- Eres algo exagerado – rio la joven Kuonji.

\- Tal vez.

* * *

Flash back

\- ¡Sí, al fin gane! - Aki se levantó he hizo una pose de victoria, estuvo jugando con Ukyo un buen rato pero perdió muchas veces - eres muy buena Ukyo - dijo mientras se estiraba.

\- No...no es para tanto - respondió la joven de los okonomiyakis un poco nerviosa.

\- Bueno, creo que ya deberíamos irnos si no llegaremos tarde.

\- Oh, si vamos.

Aki y Ukyo caminaron tranquilamente conversando de cosas triviales pero el ambiente era bastante animado.

\- ¿Eres de Nagoya?, yo he ido por allá a vender mis okonomiyakis.

\- Oh ¿en serio?, genial - "aunque ya lo sabía".

\- ¿Qué paso con Akane-chan?

\- Bueno…ella está muy enferma, quizás no venga en unos días - "tal vez semanas".

\- Oh, espero que mejore, sabes a Akane-chan le gustaba mucho molestar a mi...

\- ¡Ahí esta chicas! – se escuchó el grito de una chica a lo lejos.

Un grupo de muchachas se acercaban a los jóvenes provocando que a Aki se le erizara la piel y retrocediera un paso inconscientemente "Maldición me encontraron"

\- Oh no, ay qué correr.

\- No te preocupes, yo te ayudo - Ukyo saco de la nada una plancha de okonomiyakis y comenzó a hacer humo, tanto fue la humareda que dejo todo un sector en la completa oscuridad.

\- ¿Dónde se ha ido?

\- No lo sé, no veo nada.

\- ¡Sigan buscando, no debió ir muy lejos!

\- ¿Qué rayos? - Aki no veía nada y el humo comenzó a molestar - *cof *cof ¿dónde estoy?

\- Ven corre - el peli azul sintió como alguien lo jalaba de la mano - debemos apurarnos - "Ukyo" pensó el chico.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a correr hasta el salón de clases.

* * *

Fin del flash back

\- En serio gracias por todo - dijo el joven muy animado.

\- No es nada - respondió Ukyo mirando el suelo.

De repente escucharon gritos y pasos apresurados y por fin voltearon a ver el interior del salón de clases.

\- ¡Malditos dejen de correr! - exclamo el pelinegro con enfado.

\- ¡No queremos que nos golpees Ranma!- dijo Hiroshi agitado.

\- ¡Sabes que tus golpes duelen, ¿verdad?! - exclamo Daisuke corriendo con todas sus fuerzas _"no quiero morir, no quiero morir ¡¿por qué no cerré la boca?!"_

\- ¡Cállense y quédense quietos!

\- Ran-chan - exclamó la jovencita al ver al chico de la trenza corriendo por la sala.

\- Oh, Ranma no te había visto - saludo Aki despreocupado.

En el momento en que escucho su voz, el joven Saotome dirigió sus pasos hacia el chico olvidándose de sus anteriores objetivos - ¡Tú! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! - grito en una mezcla de preocupación y furia contenida.

\- Bueno, yo tuve que planear un escape improvisado - dijo el joven mientras se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo.

\- Ran-chan, ¿tienes hambre?, ¿quieres que te prepare algo? - se apresuró a decir la joven Kuonji.

\- No es momento Ukyo - espeto el joven sin mirarla - ¡tú niño! no vuelvas a desaparecer de mi vista, ¿entendiste?

\- Ah! ¿Por qué debería obedecerte?, ¿quién te crees que eres? - dijo el peli azul comenzando a alterarse.

\- ¡Solo has lo que digo!

\- ¡No quiero!

\- Ran-chan, Aki-kun ¡no peleen! - Ukyo tomo un brazo de Ranma para evitar que se acercara al peli azul.

\- No te metas U-chan, por favor.

Aki frunció el ceño y no respondió, por alguna razón, no le gusto que Ukyo estuviera cerca de Ranma _"que rayos me pasa, me molesta"_ nuevas sombras aparecieron en su mente pero no les presto mucha atención algo lo impulsaba a golpear al pelinegro, pero decidió usar otra táctica.

\- Ukyo no te molestes - Aki tomo la mano de la chica suavemente - Ranma puede ser muy idiota y descortés - y beso la mano de Ukyo, la cual, exploto en un sonrojo altamente visible _"lo siento Ukyo pero...no sé"._

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces? - dijo Ranma enojado - ¿acaso eres un donjuán?

\- No tanto como tú - el joven Tendo lo miro fieramente.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto el chico de la trenza frunciendo el ceño.

\- Leí suficiente del diario de Akane como para darme cuenta de la clase de chico que eres - respondió Aki – ¡eres un maldito mujeriego! - dijo con furia, pero de la nada, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla - ¿qué rayos?, ¿por qué siempre pasa esto? - rápidamente se limpió con el antebrazo y fue hasta su asiento.

\- Aka...Aki espera - por un momento vio en esos ojos la delicada figura de la chica que quitaba su aliento - no hemos terminado de hablar…

\- Saotome tome asiento, luego podrá conversar - espeto el señor Souma.

\- Ahh ¡maldición! - el joven Saotome procedió a tomar asiento susurrando maldiciones para su profesor.

De repente una bolita de papel salvaje llego directo a la cara del pelinegro. La desenvolvió y decía:

 ** _"Vi al profesor y me vine a sentar no tengo deseos de discutir contigo. Idiota :P"_**

 ** _"A. "_**

\- ¿A? - de inmediato miro al peli azul, el cual parecía muy concentrado en la clase - maldito niño.

El joven Saotome comenzó a escribir y le lanzo un papel al peli azul, cayendo con precisión en su mesa, Ranma estuvo contento por haberle acertado y sonrió triunfal pero su sonrisa fue borrada de inmediato por la imponente voz del profesor.

\- No voy a permitir que juegos en mi clase Saotome, fuera.

\- ¿Eh?, pero yo no fui solo...

\- No hay pero que valga, fuera – recalco el profesor haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

\- Ah ¡maldición! - el chico dio una mirada fugaz al peli azul que se encontraba muy interesado en la vista que le brindaba la ventana _"solo tú puedes fastidiarme de este modo, incluso siendo hombre"._

\- Saotome ya salga deje de mirar a Tendo.

La clase comenzó a reír a coro.

\- Yo…yo ¡no lo estaba mirando! - exclamo nuestro protagonista rojo de la vergüenza - con permiso - y salió con gesto airado pero con un obvio tambaleo nervioso.

\- Te lo mereces por bobo - dijo Aki mirando a Ranma de reojo. Aún no entendía del todo porque se enojó con Ranma _"¿será que me gusta Ukyo? "_ empezó a negar con la cabeza _"no, eso es imposible"_ observo el papel que había tirado Ranma y comenzó a leer la nota del pelinegro.

 ** _"Mira quien me dice idiota, mejor búscate un chupete niño llorón..."_**

De inmediato arrugo el papel _"tienes una horrible letra y pésimas ideas"_ dijo el peli azul para sí mismo – profesor, ¿puedo botar un papel en el basurero?

\- No hay problema Tendo pero que sea rápido.

\- Gracias.

Aki se levantó y voto el papel con odio luego fue a su lugar y se sentó.

Se sentía muy tenso aún faltaban unas horas de clase y ya todo se complicaba más y más - no era Ranma el de los problemas - suspiro cansado.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Hola! Un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste y más que nada disfruten mientras lo leen ¡Gracias por leer!

Aviso: marque el gato porque al juego se le dice así en mi país, pero también es conocido como: tres en línea, cuadritos, tres en raya, etc. (por si las dudas)

Agradecimientos especiales:

 **Saalejandra:** Bienvenida! (a la sección de comentarios jaja) que bueno que te haya gustado la escena final, quise hacerlo lo más tierno posible (dentro de los ámbitos de la historia, claro) Espero que este capítulo te guste ¡Nos vemos!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Muy buenos (días/tarde/noche) un gusto leer tu review pero debo decir que no entendí muy bien tu pregunta "¿habrá mas personajes femeninos?" si te referías a que si pondría más personajes de Ranma ½ mujeres pues, ahí está Ukyo y Nabiki y también me invente unas dos (una de ellas será importante) ¡Nos vemos!

¡Gracias por los reviews!

 **Luna Glow**


	10. Quiero verte

**CAPITULO X**

 _"Quiero verte"_

* * *

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Ranma estaba en un estado de completo aburrimiento, el profesor lo mantuvo fuera de clases durante un largo tiempo pero luego lo dejo volver. Se sentía mejor, hasta que recordó que la clase del señor Souma no eran para nada su materia favorita: matemáticas _"mejor me hubiera quedado fuera, maldición"_ y ahora estaba harto de escuchar sobre ecuaciones y números que aparecían misteriosamente a cada pestaño que daba, miro en direcciona a Aki, él se veía muy atento a la clase _"maldito niño, por su culpa ahora no entiendo nada"_

\- Saotome ¿cuál es el resultado de a + b? - pregunto el profesor de la nada al joven distraído.

\- Ah...pues...es... ¿C?

\- Por favor ponga atención y deje de distraerse - dijo el señor Souma tratando de controlar el deseo de estrangular a su alumno.

\- Eh si, Ahh - bostezo el pelinegro.

 _"Creo que mejor me duermo"_ el chico bostezo nuevamente _"estuve despierto hasta muy tarde leyendo"_ se recostó en la mesa mientras sus ojos se abrían y cerraban lentamente _"Akane puede ayudarme a estudiar..."_ y sin más se quedó dormido en su pupitre

Aki miro al chico de la trenza y vio como dormía placida y despreocupadamente _"tonto si te ven te castigaran de nuevo"_ el peli azul miro hacia el profesor estaba de espaldas escribiendo unos cuantos ejercicios _"si soy rápido lo lograre"_ se levantó con unos papeles en la mano para disimular ir al basurero y en cuanto estuvo en el sitio de Ranma le puso su cuaderno frente a su cabeza para que así pasara desapercibido _"esto es todo lo que puedo hacer"_ suspiro.

\- Tendo, ¿qué hace de pie?

El joven peli azul comenzó a sudar frio y sintió como cada pelo de su piel se erizaba – yo…lo siento vine a botar unos papeles - levanto su mano temblorosa mostrando la basura.

\- Apresúrese antes de que le coloque una observación - espetó el profesor mirándolo de forma severa.

\- Si enseguida - dijo nervioso _"¿por qué me sigo metiendo en problemas?, Ranma idiota"_

 ** _..._**

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - dijo el joven de la trenza, mientras caminaba por un pasillo totalmente blanco mirando el lugar con extrañeza comenzó a fijarse en mirar al frente y logro ver que al final del pasillo se veía el dojo Tendo y una pequeña figura le saludaba.

\- Es pequeña y con el pelo corto…- no espero un segundo más y con mucha emoción comenzó a correr hacia el lugar.

\- Ranma~ - ante los ojos del pelinegro se encontraba Akane con un lindo vestido azul sonriéndole - Ranma ¡al fin viniste! ¿Por qué no me das un abrazo? - dijo ella estirando sus brazos como un bebe pidiendo que lo carguen.

El pelinegro la contemplo con extrema ternura boquiabierto ante tal aparición.

\- Akane, ¿eres tú? - dijo conteniendo sus deseos de lanzarse a su brazos.

\- Claro que soy yo tonto - la peli azul avanzo hasta el chico quedando frente a frente - ¿a quien más esperabas?- dijo sonriendo

\- Yo a nadie, solo… - no aguanto verla ahí, tan linda, tan dócil, no podía evitarlo, solo había pasado un día pero sentía que no la veía hace mucho, no de la misma forma, así que sin más la abrazo, desesperado por sentir su pequeño cuerpo cerca del suyo - quería verte – dijo casi en un susurro.

\- Pero si yo siempre estoy contigo - dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo – ¿por qué estas llorando? - la joven tomo las mejillas del chico con sus manos para poder ver mejor al chico de la trenza.

\- No lo sé, es solo... - Ranma abrazo nuevamente a Akane para que no viera su rostro - te echado de menos.

\- No estarás enfermo Ranma.

\- ¿Que dices? – dijo el pelinegro riendo levemente mientras presionaba a la joven más y más contra él.

\- No llores Ranma, ¿seguro que te sientes bien? – la voz de la peli azul sonaba preocupada.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Ranma sin responder la pregunta de la joven.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué siempre estás conmigo? si te hago daño. Yo te he hecho sufrir tanto y tú aún sigues conmigo.

\- Todo lo que me haces te lo de devuelvo con golpes – rio Akane - no es necesario que llores por eso.

\- No es suficiente, tú lloras continuamente y yo no hago nada, solo lo empeoro – dijo aferrándose más fuerte a ella – perdóname.

\- Ranma…

\- Akane - el chico aparto un poco a la joven para mirarla directamente pero ella ya no estaba, en su lugar, estaba Aki mirándolo con un rostro inexpresivo.

\- Se perfectamente el tipo de chico que eres - espeto apartándose de Ranma bruscamente - tienes un montos de chicas a tu alrededor y no te decides por ninguna las haces sufrir y llorar imagínate el daño que les haces - sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse - imagínate el daño que me haces.

\- Aki…

\- ¡Maldito cobarde!, ¡¿crees que pedir disculpas es suficiente?! ¡¿Quieres encararlo todo de una vez?! ¡¿Acaso no eres un hombre?! No importa tu elección ella será feliz si tú lo eres…yo seré feliz si tú lo estas – dijo el peli azul empuñando sus manos fuertemente.

Ranma no entendía nada. El joven Tendo hablaba de una forma muy extraña.

\- Yo quiero hacerlo pero necesito que vuelvas a ser Akane – dijo mientras su flequillo ensombrecía su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que esa chica llore otra vez? es eso, te gusta lastimarla...te gusta dañarme – dijo el peli azul mientras sus nudillos se volvían blancos de tanto empuñar sus manos.

\- Claro que no – dijo Ranma en un susurro "jamás la dañaría ¡eso nunca!" - yo solo quiero protegerla pero necesito que ella me escuche.

\- Yo soy Akane ¿no es verdad? yo te escuchare – espeto Aki mirándolo fijamente.

\- Tú no eres Akane – dijo el chico de la trenza mientras tomaba su cabeza en un claro gesto de desesperación - no es lo mismo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo es diferente? ¿Es solo eso lo que sientes por ella, por mí? ¡Una simple atracción! ¿Solo su cuerpo llama tu atención? porque si es así, puedes elegir a cualquiera de las otras, que según tú, disponen de un cuerpo de mujer y no de ladrillo – escupió Aki la rabia se reflejaba en sus ojos.

\- ¡No es eso! - grito Ranma con todas sus fuerzas - no es eso – murmuro.

\- ¡Entonces que que te hace no querer encararme a mi antes! – grito el peli azul también, casi con la misma intensidad que el chico de la trenza.

\- Tú no...- el verdadero temor que oculta su corazón era diferente de lo que él quisiera admitir - ¡tú no sientes nada por mí! - grito mientras una rebelde lagrima escapaba por sus ojos -…no es lo mismo… - empezó a hablar casi en susurros - con Akane yo podía estar seguro o siquiera tener esperanzas de que le gustaba, me celaba cuando estaba con Shampoo Ukyo y se sonrojaba cuando estábamos muy cerca, en cambio tú…eres solo una versión, no sientes nada ¡y eso es lo más frustrante! porque aunque seas solo una versión, aunque seas hombre... - vacilo un poco antes de continuar con su declaración - ¡no puedo evitar quererte! ...no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso a tu lado, cuidarte, porque eres exactamente igual a ella pero no tienes sentimientos hacia mí…de ningún tipo - Ranma se arrodilló en el piso - quiero que Akane vea que puedo deshacerme de mis problemas, que yo puedo luchar por ella, quiero que lo vea Akane, que se sorprenda, que se sonroje, que me sonría ¡quiero ver a la chica que amo!

 **...**

Aki toco con fuerza el hombro del pelinegro luego de escuchar sus gemidos y cuando vio que empezaba a llorar comenzó a preocuparse - Ranma despierta - espeto fuertemente.

\- Ah ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Ranma separando sus ojos perezosamente encontrándose con la preocupada mirada del peli azul.

\- Ranma, ¿estás bien? estas llorando – dijo Aki.

\- Si estoy bien ¡y no estaba llorando! debió ser tu imaginación - se limpió rápidamente la cara con el antebrazo "que raro, creo haber tenido un sueño muy extraño me siento...vacío"

\- ¿Seguro? - pregunto el joven Tendo dudoso por la expresión del pelinegro.

\- Si, no molestes – respondió Ranma cortante.

\- Si tú lo dices – hablo el peli azul no muy convencido pero no quería irritarlo más, después de todo, no era muy común ver llorar a Ranma "tal vez sea útil para otro momento" pensó traviesamente el joven Tendo - es hora del almuerzo, quería que me acompañes.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a buscar un par de chicas para eso? - respondió Ranma casi gruñendo al recordar a las chicas que perseguían a Aki.

\- Bueno, por eso quiero que me acompañes, mejor dicho, quiero que me ocultes deseo comer tranquilo - respondió el peli azul mientras una gota se escurría por su frente.

\- ¡Ahh! ok - Ranma rodo sus ojos - vamos al techo por alguna razón casi nunca ay nadie ahí.

\- Será porque está casi prohibido ir ahí excepto por el día de San Valentín - dijo Aki arqueando una ceja.

\- Quizás, solo vamos - Ranma comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del aula.

\- Oye grandulón, se te olvida el almuerzo – exclamo Aki cuando vio que Ranma se alejaba.

\- Llévalo tú.

 **¡PAM!** impacto de bento.

\- No soy tu sirviente, apresúrate - dijo el joven Tendo avanzando a paso veloz por el costado del chico de la trenza.

\- Ya voy - Ranma se sacó la lonchera de la cabeza, la cual había quedado incrustada en ese sitio - ¡oye espérame!

* * *

En el techo

Ranma y Aki comían tranquilamente o al menos eso parecía pero el peli azul movía sus pies nerviosamente, tenía mucha curiosidad, además, una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza y no lo dejaba comer en paz.

\- Ranma, ¿por qué me confunden con Akane? – soltó el peli azul directamente.

\- Bueno... – "no pensé que preguntaría eso" - no es que te confundan, tú...tú eres Akane - respondió el pelinegro casi en un susurro.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! - dijo Aki anonado - soy un hombre - se señaló a sí mismo.

\- Lo sé, pero ese arete que llevas puesto es lo que te volvió un hombre - dijo Ranma mirando con desprecio al accesorio - es por él que has olvidado todo o mejor dicho lo has distorsionado.

\- Dices que soy una chica - enfatizo Aki aun sin creérsela...del todo.

\- Técnicamente si – respondió Ranma devorando velozmente lo último que quedaba de su almuerzo.

\- Es raro pero en cierta forma, te creo – Aki se estiro tratando de ordenar sus ideas - tengo mis recuerdos y todo pero siento que están borrosos y que les falta algo pero…no sé qué es.

Ranma tan solo guardo silencio.

Ante el inminente silencio del pelinegro Aki decidió hacer otra pregunta, más que nada para animar el ambiente - ¿Cómo era Akane? o yo mejor dicho, ¿cómo era como mujer?

\- Bueno, eras testaruda, gruñona, marimacho, no tenías mucha gracia - el chico de la trenza comenzó a sonreír inconscientemente recordando las distintas facetas de la peli azul.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto Aki en un susurro, no podía ver la expresión de felicidad que adornaba la cara del pelinegro.

\- Si, además, estabas comprometida con...- Ranma miro a Aki...estaba llorando - migo...

\- Lo siento, últimamente estoy muy sensible todo me hace llorar es frustrante - dijo el joven mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas bruscamente.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿fue algo de lo que dije? - exclamo Ranma alarmado moviendo sus manos en todas direcciones.

\- Tal vez, en cuanto comenzaste a insultar se me irritaron los ojos y las palabras resonaron en mis oídos – dijo Aki limpiándose nuevamente los ojos.

\- Yo, lo siento, no llores - "¿Akane se pondrá triste cada vez que la insulto?" pensó Ranma preocupado.

\- No te preocupes, pero…es raro, esto nunca me pasaba - dijo el joven mientras sostenía fuertemente su lonchera.

\- ¿Cómo que nunca te había pasado?

\- Desde que murió mi madre decidí no llorar, al menos no abiertamente, creé una buena barrera pero si algo tiene que ver contigo por alguna razón tengo diferentes reacciones – dijo Aki calmándose un poco - una es rabia, la reconozco bien, pero las otras son muy raras. Siento pena, alegría, ilusión y otras cosas que no logro comprender del todo, a veces por separado y otras veces me asaltan en conjunto.

\- Akane no lloraba frente a mí - el semblante de Ranma cambio un poco - casi nunca lo hacía.

\- Era una chica muy fuerte, eh - dijo el peli azul riendo vanamente.

\- Siempre que lloraba era en cosas importantes, creo que tal vez era porque cuando una chica llora no sé qué hacer, quizás no quería actuar igual que mi otras "prometidas" pero…no sé. Cuándo la insultaba me mandaba volar y yo no sabía más de ella, me pregunto si durante mis viajes por el cielo ella lloraba.

\- Tal vez lo hacía, si dices que soy yo es lo más probable - Ranma miro al chico preocupado _"¿en serio la hacía llorar?"_ \- quizás se escondía en algún lugar, pero la evidencia es que yo estoy llorando.

\- No entiendo – dijo Ranma arrepintiéndose de haber provocado las lágrimas de su tormento.

\- Akane creo una forma de evitar que la vieras llorar, en cambio yo no tengo ninguna, lo poco que recuerdo de ti solo me dice "no llores frente a él" o "golpéalo" - Aki comenzó a apretar su lonchera con fuerza - pero no sé cómo reaccionar - nuevas lágrimas nacieron en sus ojos - soy un niño llorón después de todo, ¿no?

Ranma no aguanto más, ver llorar a su prometida era algo que odiaba, sus ojos almendrados tristes y vacíos hacían que su corazón se estrujara y doliera, así que lo abrazo, necesitaba abrazarlo, sentir que podía protegerlo y se aferró al él fuertemente, poco le importo que la mitad del almuerzo de Aki haya caído al piso abrazarlo.

\- ¿Qué haces? - exclamo el peli azul sorprendido.

\- Te abrazo no lo ves – dijo Ranma totalmente sonrojado.

\- Lo sé, pero es incómodo.

\- Yo…a Akane no podía abrazarla, siempre me ponía nervioso o alguien nos interrumpía - dijo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar levemente.

\- Yo no te pongo nervioso – esas palabras salieron inconscientes de sus labios ¿Por qué? En ese momento no había respuesta a esa pregunta ni tiempo para responderla.

\- Al contrario, estoy muy nervioso pero debía hacerlo, no quiero que llores, odio que llores. Sabes, Akane era testaruda y marimacho, infantil y amargada…

\- Gracias por los halagos, te recuerdo que dijiste que ella soy yo – dijo Aki frunciendo el ceño.

\- Escúchame. A pesar de todos sus defectos, a pesar de tu carácter, yo…yo…¡yo te quiero! – alzo sus voz Ranma a pesar de tener al chico tan cerca de él – escuchaste, te quiero, por todo lo que eres, tus defectos, tu pasado, tus errores, tus celos, tus enojos, tu sonrisa…te quiero por todo, porque tú a pesar de todo, a pesar de mi maldición, de que te molesto, que te pongo en peligro, que constantemente vives en una completa locura por mi culpa, tú siempre estás aquí para mi - Ranma parecía lejano, en su mente rondaban imágenes de Akane - a pesar de mis problemas tú jamás me abandonas, quiero decirte todo esto porque tú eres ella, eres igual, eres una parte de su persona, necesito que tu sepas lo que siento para que Akane, donde quiera que esté en tu cerebro, me escuche y lo vea como una advertencia de que voy a luchar por ella, yo voy a luchar por ti, ¿entendido? - Ranma quiso separare del peli azul para mirarlo a la cara pero este agarro al chico fuertemente impidiendo separarse.

\- Ranma – una voz dulce y femenina salió de los labios del peli azul, una voz de mujer.

\- Akane – "esa voz" - ¿eres tú Akane?

\- ¿Quién dice que te aceptare? Jajá – rio la voz, _"si es Akane, no puede ser nadie más"_

\- ¿Qué dices?- en el rostro de Ranma se formó una sonrisa y se aferró fuertemente al joven - lo que Saotome Ranma se propone lo logra, ¿acaso dudas de mi?

\- ¿Es un reto entonces?

\- Si, lo es - sentía que hablaba con Akane debía se ella pero estaba...débil.

\- ¿Crees que puedas lograrlo?

\- Yo te...te am...te quiero con eso intentare lograrlo ¡No!, lo lograre – dijo el chico de la trenza decidido.

\- Jajá Ranma – la voz de Akane reía dulcemente - yo... yo también te... ¡Auch!

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Ranma saliendo de su ensoñación.

\- Duele, ¿por qué duele Ranma? - su voz era jadeante y cansada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te duele? - dijo el joven tratando de soltarse del chico pero este lo agarraba fuertemente.

\- Quema está ardiendo...

El agarre se aflojó y de inmediato Ranma se apartó del chico y miro al peli azul, este se encontraba inconsciente.

\- ¿Aki que te pasa? ¿Aki responde que te duele? – Ranma miro sorprendido al joven Tendo o más bien con miedo.

Miro su oído, el arete emitía un resplandor rojizo muy fuerte parecía fuego.

\- No voy a esperar que termine la escuela - sin más, tomo a Aki en brazos y comenzó a saltar por los tejados - tranquilo Aki estarás bien, la vieja momia te ayudara, tú aguanta.

Pero el chico no respondía ni siquiera se movía y el arete parecía intensificar su resplandor.

\- ¡Maldición! aguanta Akane.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Yo aquí con un nuevo capítulo, espero que todos los que lo lean disfruten del contenido ¡Gracias por leer!

Agradamientos especiales:

 **:** Hola! Qué bueno que te guste y espero que leas este capítulo.

 **Harmonystar:** Buenas! Gracias por dejar tu review y no te preocupes Akane volverá pero no puedo decir que sea pronto. Saludos!

 **Josefina:** Hola! Pues, aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que te guste. Ah y si preguntas cuando "actualizo" la historia, es normalmente los miércoles o jueves, si demoro más de eso es porque en algo ando jaja. Adios!

 **jawad fan:** Que bueno que te parezca gracioso (eso es algo muy bueno porque en mi opinión pensé que estaba quedando aburrido) Nos vemos!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Muy buenas! Déjame decirte que me dio mucha risa lo de AFAPA (admiradoras fanáticas y acosadoradas en potencia de Aki-Akane) eso si no me lo esperaba jaja espero que te guste este capítulo y contar como siempre con tu review. Muchos saludos!

 **Layla MT:** Que bueno que te guste Aki pero no se quedara asi para siempre, aun asi agradesco infinitamente tu review. Saludines!

¡Gracias por los reviews!

 **Luna Glow**


	11. Ayuden a Aki o ¿Akane?

**CAPITULO XI**

 _"Ayuden a Aki o ¿Akane?"_

* * *

En Nerima

Ukyo estaba un poco intranquila, bueno, decir "un poco" no es la expresión, más bien parecía un animal enjaulado. Busco a Ranma por todas partes, pero no logro encontrarlo, parecía que había desaparecido y tampoco vio a Aki por ningún lado.

\- ¿Dónde estarán? - se preguntó en voz alta, mientras se subía a la copa de un árbol observando por si veía al pelinegro.

Rin ring

\- Ya termino el recreo, puede que ahí encuentre a Ran-chan - dijo con un brillo en sus ojos - debe comer mis okonomiyakis especiales extra deliciosos - espetó mientras bajaba del árbol con agilidad.

La joven Kuonji comenzó a avanzar tranquilamente, hasta que una conocida voz llamo su atención.

\- Ukyo, ¿eres tú?

\- ¿Ryoga? - la muchacha se volteo para encontrarse a un maltrecho Ryoga, este se sujetaba de un palo para no caer, todo su cuerpo estaba raspado y magullado, en sus ojos se notaban unas marcadas ojeras, rápidamente la castaña corrió hasta él, y alcanzó a sostenerlo antes de que cayera de bruces al suelo.

\- ¿Qué rayos te paso? - pregunto la joven Kuonji, sorprendida por el aspecto del chico eternamente perdido.

\- Yo…me caí por un par de acantilados mientras iba de entrenamiento – dijo el joven estabilizándose en el hombro de su amiga – pero, ¿tú que haces en Kyoto? pensé que estarías en Nerima - dijo el joven del colmillo extrañándose de que Ukyo estuviera tan lejos de cierto chico de trenza negra.

\- eh Ryoga…estas en Nerima - dijo la joven mientras una gota de agua escurría por su cabeza _"cómprate un GPS Ryoga"_ pensó para sí misma la castaña.

\- ¡En serio! – Los ojos del joven del colmillo brillaron de emoción - podre entregarle los regalos a Akane-san ¡genial! - dijo sonriendo pero de un momento a otro, perdió el equilibrio y se aferró un poco más a la joven de las espátulas, sujetándose, sin querer, de su cintura.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Espera no seas aprovechado! - respondió Ukyo molesta por la actitud del joven - supongo que encontraras a Akane-chan en su casa, pero creo que antes debes ir a la enfermería de seguro...

No pudo continuar hablando ya que unos intensos ronquidos interrumpieron su supuesta conversación con el chico de la bandana.

\- ¿No me digas que te quedaste dormido? - dijo Ukyo, más para sí misma que para el joven que parecía no haber descansado hace días. Frunció el ceño ligeramente.

\- Akane-san… - decía el joven Hibiki en sueños.

Ukyo dejó escapar un gran suspiro.

\- Bueno, da igual te llevare a la enfermería, de alguna forma - la joven paso el brazo del chico por sus hombros y a pasos lentos, pero firmes, se dirigió a la enfermería de la escuela.

 _"Me debes una Ryoga, rayos ¡como pesas!"_

* * *

En el Nekohanten

El restaurante chino había un completo silencio, no había nadie a la vista, ni un solo comensal, solo se veía a una abatida amazona recostada en una de las mesas del lugar.

\- Shampoo estar aburrida - soltó la joven en un suspiro terminando de limpiar todas las mesas del restaurante.

\- Querida Shampoo, ¿podrías limpiar los platos? - dijo la anciana Cologne desde la cocina.

\- Pero bisabuela platos no estar sucios - respondió Shampoo retirándose perezosa de la mesa - hoy ser mal día clientes no venir a comer, mesas estar ordenadas y platos estar relucientes.

\- Pero por la misma razón también están llenas de polvo – espeto autoritariamente Cologne, dándole a entender a la joven amazona que no se anduviera con rodeos y limpiara la vajilla.

\- Está bien – Shampoo rodo los ojos con fastidio _"esto ser aburrido, no haber nadie con quien hablar ¿dónde estar tonto Mousse cuando necesitarlo?"_

\- Airén ni siquiera venir a ver a Shampoo - la joven dejo escapar de sus labios un profundo suspiro.

Continúo con su misión limpiando las últimas mesas "sucias" del Nekohanten para luego ir a limpiar los malditos platos. Estaba absorta en su misión tratando de concentrarse para así al menos olvidar su aburrimiento, hasta que escucho el tintinear de las campanillas de la puerta.

\- ¡Aiya clientes! - su emoción por encontrar algo que al fin quitara su aburrimiento era enorme, pero comparado con ver a su querido airén, era solo una mota de felicidad.

\- ¡Airén venir a invitar a Shampoo a cita! - dijo la zona mientras corría hacia su prometido para abrazarlo.

\- ¡Shampoo trae a la vieja momia rápido! - el joven pelinegro se aparto un poco de la joven evitando su abrazo. No tenía tiempo para juegos.

\- ¿Para qué? Shampoo ya perdonar a airén y nosotros salir en cita - insistió Shampoo tratando nuevamente de abrazar al chico.

\- No hay tiempo para eso, ¡necesito que ayuden a Aki! - dijo el pelinegro casi desesperado, tratando de que la amazona entendiera que la situación era seria.

La joven amazona recién en ese instante reparo en la presencia del peli azul, este estaba en la espalda de Ranma y un gran destello carmín se desprendía de su oreja.

\- ¿Qué pasar con chico-Akane? - pregunto sorprendida.

\- No lo sé… - dijo Ranma con tono triste en su voz - ¡trae a la vieja momia rápido!

\- No es necesario - Cologne apareció ante los jóvenes mirando seriamente al chico peli azul - Shampoo arregla un sillón en la habitación de atrás, tú - dijo señalando Ranma - ven rápido con el chico.

\- ¡Si! – respondieron los jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Minutos después

Después del rápido arreglo de una habitación, la anciana Cologne se encerró dentro recostando al peli azul en un sillón y dejando a Shampoo a su lado como asistente, mientras Ranma golpeaba desesperado la puerta para entrar. Cologne no le dio permiso para estar con ellas y eso lo tenía con los nervios a tope.

\- ¡Déjeme entrar! ¡Le juro que si no me deja pasar derribare la puerta! - exclamo el chico golpeando la puerta con más fuerza.

\- ¡Ya basta jovencito impertinente! - espetó Cologne abriendo la puerta y golpeando al chico en el proceso.

\- ¿Dónde está Aki? ¿Cómo está? ¿Sigue inconsciente? déjeme verlo - Ranma ignoro por completo el golpe a pesar del chichón que se formó en su cabeza.

\- Chico-Akane estar bien, solo necesita descansar, airén ser muy atento con ese niño - dijo la peli azul enojada - pero Shampoo saber que Ranma solo querer a Shampoo – dijo la amazona melosamente mientras corría en dirección al pelinegro.

\- ¿Segura que se encuentra bien? – dijo el pelinegro tratando nuevamente de entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba Aki y a la vez, evitando el abrazo amazónico.

Cologne lo paro en seco y lo golpeo nuevamente con su bastón.

\- No te preocupes solo necesita recuperarse, déjalo respirar – dijo ya harta de la insistencia del artista marcial.

\- Airén, ¿por qué ignorar a Shampoo? – grito la joven amazona molesta posando sus manos en su cintura.

*Sonido de campanillas.

\- Shampoo ve a atender a los clientes – espeto Cologne ante el sonido de la entrada.

\- Pero…

\- Shampoo – dijo la mujer amenazante.

\- Si bisabuela – respondió la amazona mirando de reojo a Ranma, que aun trataba de pasar desapercibido hacia la habitación de Aki.

 _"Shampoo no entender a Airén"_ y así la joven china cambio su expresión por una de completa felicidad _"sonreír a clientes, sonreír"_

\- ¡Deja de tratar de entrar! – grito Cologne ante el insistente intento de Ranma por entrar a la habitación.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Aki? – dijo Ranma, en su cabeza lucia unos 8 chichones productos de sus intentos de allanar en la habitación.

\- El alma de Akane es muy fuerte, ella esta peleando contra la maldición del arete - dijo la anciana esbozando una leve sonrisa- pero lo mejor es que deje de luchar o si no las consecuencias serán terribles.

\- Akane… ¡es verdad! yo escuche su voz cuando estábamos conversando - dijo el joven un tanto ilusionado con ver a la peli azul y levemnete sonrojado al recordar su declaración, porque eso fue ¿verdad? una declaración.

\- Akane es muy fuerte pero no es consiente del poder de esa joya - su mirada se volvió seria y fría - después de todo no se debe enfrentar a la muerte.

\- ¿De qué habla?

\- Te dije que te contaría la historia de las joyas Hui Ying o mejor dicho de su dueña la princesa Hui Ying.

\- Si lo menciono pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver con Akane? - dijo el pelinegro un tanto enojado.

\- Niño idiota, no puedes sacar conclusiones sin saber el desarrollo de los hechos - golpeo nuevamente al chico de la trenza.

"Ya van nueve" pensaba el pelinegro.

\- La muerte es malévola no debes insinuarla o enfrentarla – dijo seriamente la anciana amazona.

\- Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver ahora la muerte con Akane o con Aki.

\- Esa joya es un pacto entre la muerte y una princesa con el corazón destrozado - Cologne observo al artista marcial seriamente - ¿crees que algo bueno podría salir de semejante acuerdo?

\- Es decir que la muerte...

\- Reside en esa joya – término de decir Cologne - y si Akane sigue resistiendose a su poder es...lo más probable…es que muera.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! Akane no puede morir, usted dijo que tenía formas de ayudarla a volver, ¡dígamelas ahora! - exigió el joven asustado por el comentario de la anciana _"Akane no puede morir, jamás permitiré que eso pase"_

\- Te dije que son teorías y no pueden tomarse a la ligera, una vez separaron la joya de una chica, esta volvió a ser normal al menos en su aspecto, pero su alma y mente seguían siendo las de un ave, la cual no soportaba estar encerrada en su casa y término suicidándose.

El corazón del joven se detuvo y su mente estaba prácticamente desconectada del mundo, haciendo que las palabras que salían de su boca se sintieran vacías y sin vida - ¿quieres decir que si intento cualquier cosa…puedo matarla?

\- Cualquier método conocido termina llevando a la joven al suicidio, después de todo, esa fue la muerte que opto la princesa, no soportaba la soledad, un mundo donde él ya no estaría junto a ella jamás.

\- No entiendo de lo que habla - dijo en joven tratando de tomar nuevamente el control de su cuerpo - cuénteme ya esa historia.

\- Deberás poner mucha atención, cada detalle puede ser útil para descifrar la manera correcta de salvar a Akane - la anciana hizo un ademan para que el joven se sentara y por un momento su mirada se volvió triste y a la vez nostálgica - no debe ser algo tan malo, después de todo, la historia de la princesa Hui Ying es solo una trágica historia de amor.

* * *

Nota de la autora: lamento informar que me he quedado sin cerebro…Nha obviamente es mentira pero no he subido la semana pasaba por la cantidad de trabajos que tuve que hacer (sentía como mi cerebro trataba de alejarse de mí)

Bueno, pero aquí está el capítulo, importante decir que el siguiente capítulo será largo (al menos más largo de lo normal jaja). Espero que les guste ¡Gracias por leer!

Agradecimientos especiales:

 **:** Muy buenas! Bueno, aquí tienes el capítulo, lamento no subirlo la semana pasada, en serio lo siento pero más vale tarde que nunca. Un saludo y ¡nos leemos luego! jawad fan: Hola! No te preocupes Akane volverá a la normalidad, tengo pensadas muchas cosas para ese momento pero aun no, aun necesito que siga siendo hombre jaja. ¡Nos vemos!

 **Josefina:** Hola! Qué bueno que te gusten mis historias (aunque solo tenga dos jaja) lamento decepcionarte ya que te dije que subía los miércoles o jueves y la semana pasada no subí, lo lamento pero me comprometo a no volverlo a hacer (a menos de que sea urgente, obvio jaja)

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Buenas! La verdad es que el sueño de Ranma originalmente iba a ser un poco escalofriante pero después me arrepentí y termine dejándolo así jajá ¡Muchos saludos!

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

 **Luna Glow**

 _Pdt: si hay muchas faltas de ortografía (más de lo normal XD) las arreglare después, ya que subí el capítulo rápido para cumplir jaja. Ahora si nada más que decir._


	12. Amor, joyas y un trato

**CAPITULO XII**

 _"Amor, joyas y un trato"_

* * *

Hace muchos años en China, en la dinastía Song, existió un emperador conocido en el mundo por ser muy estricto y poderoso, este tenía una hija y su única heredera, la princesa Hui Ying.

La princesa era la "joya imperial", la joven constantemente recibía regalos e invitaciones, tenía muchos pretendientes de diferentes naciones pero esto no era por su aspecto, ella no era exactamente una belleza pero tampoco resultaba repulsiva, solo normal, podría pasar como una chica más del imperio, en realidad, lo que la hacía verdaderamente la "joya imperial" era el hecho de que quien lograra desposarla seria el hombre más poderoso de China o sea el emperador. Por esta razón a la joven no le interesaba ninguno de sus pretendientes y jamás mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento, era una muchacha seria y desinteresada. Sin amor.

Todo ocurrió una noche de luna llena, la noche en que los amantes nocturnos se conocieron por primera vez.

Hui Ying se encontraba sola en el hermoso jardín imperial, que en las noches de luna, era mucho más esplendido que en el mismo día. Estaba absorta en el bello silencio de la noche disfrutando del frio viento que surcaba a través del ambiente hasta que comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños, los arbustos comenzaron a moverse y crujir, el miedo se apodero de la princesa pero no cambio su expresión, tan solo frunció levemente el ceño adoptando su mejor cara.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? - pregunto armándose de valor - te advierto que si intentas algo puedes ser horriblemente castigado ¡muéstrate ante mí! - espeto con autoridad.

\- Lo siento, lo siento ¡por favor no me mate! - de los arbustos salió un joven asustado con los ojos cerrados - solo busco a mi perro saldré de inmediato no me mate.

El chico mantenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, temeroso de que al abrirlos todo lo que conocía se acabara.

La princesa lo miro asombrada _"es un plebeyo"_ pensó para sí misma.

\- ¿Dices que buscas a tu mascota? – pregunto la joven bajando la guardia, después de todo, un simple plebeyo no es ningún peligro.

\- ¡Así es! por favor no me mate, si os gusta me iré enseguida - decía el joven temeroso.

\- No es necesario, puedes abrir los ojos, yo te ayudare a buscar - espeto la joven con un tono serio y envolvente.

\- Si usted lo ordena - el joven abrió sus ojos y de inmediato se sonrojo quedando maravillado con la joven - yo...yo lo lamento mucho mi señora - puso una rodilla en el suelo e hizo una torpe reverencia - no era mi intención molestar a la princesa ¡discúlpeme!

\- No es necesario que te agaches - a la joven le sorprendió la reacción del chico, estaba acostumbrada a los halagos y que se comporten en su presencia pero no de forma tan poco formal.

\- De verdad lo lamento, yo moleste a la princesa con mi presencia - sus ojos se mostraban afligidos - no merezco vivir haga de mi lo que desee - el joven se agacho hasta el suelo y tomo la espada de su vaina - tome esta espada y desagase de mi vida – dijo con voz decidida sin mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamo la princesa anonada - pero decías que no te matara, ¿qué estás haciendo? - la joven se alarmo cambiando totalmente su poción de seriedad y comenzó a gritar - ¡valora un poco tu vida!, ¿en serio deseas morir?

\- Si es a manos de la princesa la muerte será más dulce - dijo el casi en un susurro.

\- Que estupideces dice - dijo ella asustada por las peticiones del chico.

\- Si usted no lo hace yo lo hare, aunque mi agonía será mayor - el joven se levantó y empuño la espada dispuesto a quitarse la vida.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No, detente! - la princesa arrebato el arma de las manos del joven - no puedes hacer algo así ¡no juegues con la muerte! es un castigo horrible.

\- Pero yo moleste a la princesa - se sonrojo - lo menos que puedo hacer es entregar mi vida por aquella imprudencia.

\- ¡Claro que no, estás en un error! - grito exasperada.

\- Pero...

\- Si deseas un castigo yo te lo daré - dijo la joven firmemente.

\- Entonces usted me dará muerte si es así mi pena será menguada y las manos de la muerte serán más suaves - el joven se agacho nuevamente - no se contenga mi señora.

\- ¡Claro que no! - la princesa tomo al joven de un brazo alzándolo, faltando a una regla de protocolo lo cual en ese momento, poco le importo - yo decidiré tu castigo pero no será la muerte - dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

\- En…entonces, ¿cuál será? - pregunto el chico un poco sorprendido por la acción de Hui Ying y también algo asustado por su mirada severa.

\- Bueno...tu...mmm... ¡Ya sé! deberás venir cada noche al jardín a la misma hora y...acompañarme en mis paseos nocturnos - por alguna razón la princesa sintió su cara arder pero no le prestó atención.

\- Princesa eso no puede ser tomado como un castigo - se soltó suavemente del agarre de Hui Ying - es más una bendición estar a su lado - se inclinó levemente en una reverencia - por favor deme un verdadero castigo no un regalo.

\- ¿Qué dices?, te estoy obligando a algo, eso es un castigo - dijo la joven anonada ante la reacción del chico "una bendición".

\- Se equivoca, ¿cómo podría ser un castigo acompañar a mi señora?, si es la dama más hermosa del mundo.

La princesa se sonrojo de inmediato, jamás la palabra "hermosa" había salido de los labios de ningún hombre a excepción, tal vez, de su padre.

\- ¿Crees que soy hermosa? - pregunto sin pensar.

\- Es la "joya del imperio" como no podría serlo - dijo el muchacho seriamente.

Toda la emoción que había sentido se extinguió _"solo es un charlatán más"_ \- claro pero eso no es porque sea linda.

\- ¿Ah no? - el chico la miro con sorpresa, extrañado por las palabras de la princesa.

\- Así es, no me dicen así por eso - la joven esquivo la mirada del chico.

\- Es extraño, si usted es muy hermosa - dijo tímidamente sonrojándose al instante.

\- Eso no es cierto - espetó ella con ira contenida.

\- Si lo es.

\- ¡Ya basta! no intentes alagarme, ¡no caigo ante los charlatanes! - bramo la joven fieramente - muchos han intentado elogiarme solo por una recompensa o mi mano.

\- Lo lamento, no deseaba incomodarla - se inclinó nuevamente en una reverencia - pero yo de verdad la considero hermosa y si no me cree - tomo su espada - con esta espada me matare, ¿así creerá en mi palabra?

\- Dame esa espada – Hui Ying, nuevamente, arrebato el arma de sus manos - la muerte no es algo con lo que debas jugar.

\- Princesa déjeme decirle que es la joven más hemos que he visto - dijo el joven mirándola seriamente - si no me cree, no importa, no sé qué persona no es capaz de ver su belleza ni porque usted no logra ver su propio potencial pero yo la consideró hermosa - dijo mientras un tono rojizo se apoderaba de sus mejillas - aceptare su castigo-bendición y cada noche le diré lo bella que es hasta que se convenza de mis palabras, lo juro por mi vida - el chico puso su mano en el corazón y formo una cruz con sus dedos en el sitio.

\- ¿Qué dices? - la joven estaba impresionada, cada palabra provoco en ella un ligero estremecimiento y sintió como su rostro iba acalorándose poco a poco - ¿en serio?

\- Así es - el joven se enderezo - mi nombre es Chang Zi, estoy a su disposición princesa - y sonrió ampliamente - es un placer ser su acompañante nocturno.

La princesa estaba más que roja y extrañamente se sentía muy feliz _"tiene una linda sonrisa"_ penso sonriendo inconsientemente.

Desde ese día, Chang Zi comenzó a visitar cada noche el jardín imperial. El joven comparaba a la princesa con las flores, con la luna, con la estrellas, con todas las cosas, que según la princesa, eran más hermosas que su persona _"el brillo de la luna solo resalta su belleza"_ esa y más frases salían de sus labios, haciendo que adoptara un leve sonrojo por sus propias palabras y se rascara la nuca nervioso y a la vez, provocando que cada palabra quedara grabada en el corazón de Hui Ying.

Chang Zi era un guardia, por eso tenía una espada pero solo se encargaba de labores menores, además debía cuidar un perro y lo perdió. Para pasar el tiempo le enseño muchas cosas a la princesa y quedaba maravillado con lo fácil que ella aprendía. Le enseño a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo pero jamás la golpeo, al contrario, cada vez que comenzaban una pelea solo se dedicaba a esquivar sus ataques. Le enseño a usar la espada y en poco tiempo la princesa aprendió a empuñarla adecuadamente, además de hacer perfectas estocadas haciendo que el joven quedara embobado cada vez que la veía practicar bajo el resplandor de la luna.

Los corazones de ambos jóvenes comenzaron a acelerarse sin razones, a cada roce, a cada mirada, algo se encendía en sus pechos hasta que un día se dieron cuenta de que eso…era amor.

Una noche en que los jóvenes descansaban después de una larga practica con la espada. La princesa estaba nerviosa y mientras jugaba con sus dedos con nerviosismo se le ocurrió hacerle una pregunta a su compañero.

\- Chang Zi, ¿te...te gustan las mujeres? - pregunto con miedo. Era bien sabido que en época de guerra, los hombres flaqueaban ante sus gusto prefiriendo más la compañía masculina que resultaba más accesible a su deseos, por eso debía preguntar. Necesitaba preguntar.

\- Cla… ¡claro que sí!, ¿qué tipo de pregunta es esa? - exclamo el joven mirándola sorprendido, no podía creer que la princesa dudara de su hombría.

\- Bueno, debía preguntar - dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos feliz con la respuesta del chico _"tengo esperanzas"_ pensó mientras sonreía.

Chang Zi la miro embobado, el rostro de la joven estaba levemente sonrojado por el cansancio y junto a su nerviosismo se veía muy linda.

\- Y a usted, ¿le gustan los hombres? - pregunto para alejar el silencio del lugar.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamo ella dejando de lado su actitud sumisa para adoptar una ofendida - no preguntes cosas así.

\- Entendido - respondió el joven sorprendido y un tanto ajustado por la reacción de la princesa.

Un silencio incomodo se produjo en la oscuridad de la noche interrumpido solo por el leve respirar de los jóvenes.

\- Princesa, ¿me permite hacerle una pregunta? - dijo Chang Zi nervioso.

\- Está bien.

\- Usted...eh...este ha...- el joven trago duro - ¡Usted ha besado a alguien! - grito rápidamente y bastante fuerte.

\- No grites, que nos pillaran - Hui Ying tapo la boca del joven bruscamente, provocando que ambos cayeran al pastizal del jardín.

El joven tomo instintivamente a la princesa de la cintura para evitar que se hiciera daño al caer.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? - pregunto preocupado.

\- Yo…si estoy bien, lo siento - las manos de la chica se posaron sobre el torso del muchacho y al levantar su rostro se encontró con los preocupados ojos de Chang Zi.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Yo...- sus ojos se perdieron en la intensa mirada de Chang Zi y sin percatarse fue acercándose al chico - yo...

\- Princesa... - el muchacho fue acercándose a la joven lentamente, sin atreverse a ir más lejos pero al sentir el cálido aliento de Hui Ying no aguanto un segundo más y acorto la distancia que los separaba para besarla. Era un beso torpe y tosco pero lleno de amor, Hui Ying estaba muy sorprendida pero pasados un par de segundos correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad que el joven. Los chicos comenzaron a separarse por la falta de aire y se perdiendo en los ojos del otro.

\- Chang Zi... - suspiro la joven

\- Princesa... - en ese momento el cerebro del chico reacciono volviendo a la realidad - pe...perdón ¡perdone mi imprudencia! sabía que me volvería loco si seguía admirándola - Chang Zi tomo su espada dispuesto a arremeter contra su vida.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos tienes tú con morir?! - dijo la joven alarmada arrebatando el arma del joven suicida.

\- Es que yo no debí besarla, eso fue una imprudencia, una estupidez - dijo mientras posaba sus manos en el suelo y agachaba su cabeza hasta topar el suelo - ¡perdóneme!

\- Ni siquiera sabes lo que yo pienso sobre el be...beso - dijo la joven entre tartamudeos un poco enojada por la actitud del chico.

Chang Zi levanto la cabeza y miro a la joven expectante.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - pregunto tímido.

\- Bueno, yo tal vez, será que…que a mí me me gusto - dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible pero que el joven Chang Zi escucho a la perfección.

El rostro del chico era una representación de la felicidad misma, no podía creerse más feliz pero pensó mejor las cosas.

\- Después de todo sigue estando mal princesa - dijo nervioso.

\- Qué, ¡pero si tú me besaste! - espetó la joven mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Así es, por eso que está mal. Yo no puedo besar a una mujer que no me pertenece.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Chang Zi inhalo profundamente para luego arrodillarse ante Hui Ying.

\- Usted…usted…aceptaría…pues a… ¡a casarse conmigo! - el sabia a lo que se enfrentaba, el rechazo por parte de la joven era los más obvio ante su clase pero debía intentarlo, no deseaba que nadie más estuviera con la princesa, menos un noble que no conocía las virtudes de la joven.

Hui Ying no podría creerse tal propuesta _"tan informal como siempre Chang Zi"_ enternecida por la actitud del joven, con los ojos apretados, la cara roja y visiblemente nervioso, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y dijo:

\- Acepto.

El chico levanto su cabeza y la miro radiante con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunto disipando, de a poco, su miedo al rechazo.

\- En serio - respondió la joven besando tiernamente la frente de su compañero.

Chang Zi se abalanzo sobre la chica para abrazarla provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo - ¡gracias soy muy feliz! - exclamo aferrándose más a la princesa.

\- ¡Alto!, quítate de encima - dijo ella un poco sorprendida por la actitud de Chang Zi.

\- ¡Gracias princesa! - la miro fijamente por algunos segundos y luego la beso.

Hui Ying estaba sorprendida pero no tardo en corresponder el beso, el cual, era dulce y tierno.

Pasados unos minutos dejaron de besarse.

\- ¿Y cuándo nos casaremos? - exclamo el joven muy feliz.

\- Bueno, aun no es momento…yo necesito tiempo - dijo la joven bajando la miraba asuelo.

\- Todo el que quiera, después de todo, tengo que esforzarme más en trabajar y sacarla de aquí.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿no quieres vivir en el reino? - dijo la joven algo sorprendida.

\- Primero: nadie me aceptaría aquí y segundo: deseo vivir junto a usted - dijo mientras tomaba su mano suavemente - siendo emperador no tendría tiempo para disfrutar de su presencia pero tampoco quiero que viva en un potrero ¡Me esforzare y conseguiré un terreno donde podremos vivir juntos!, ¿no le agrada la idea? - dijo mirándola expectante.

La muchacha se sonrojo y cayo por varios minutos. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso usted desea quedarse? - pregunto el joven ante el silencio que guardaba la princesa.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo quiero irme contigo - se abalanzo sobre el chico y lo abrazo efusivamente - pero debemos esperar un tiempo si nos apresuramos todo resultara mal.

\- Ya dije, no me importa cuanto tenga que esperar - beso la frente de la chica - la propuesta ya está hecha y prácticamente, ya soy suyo, nada más importa.

\- No querrás decir que ya soy tuya - rio la joven separándose un poco del chico para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¡Exacto! Ambos nos pertenecemos en cuerpo y alma - dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios de la joven.

\- En cuerpo y alma - repitió esta inocentemente.

Y se besaron.

Así pasaron 4 meses, los meses más felices que pudo vivir la joven Hui Ying, todo era esplendido y alegre, no importaba que sus encuentros fueran tan solo nocturnos, ella conocía los esfuerzos de Chang Zi y ella se dedicaba continuamente a demostrar cuanto ella lo amaba, pero toda luz es sorprendida por la oscuridad.

El emperador se enteró de los encuentros entre los jóvenes y en un arrebato de ira, desterró a Chang Zi ordenando el inmediato casamiento de su hija con un primo lejano.

\- ¡Padre no puedes! - exclamo la joven irrumpiendo en la alcoba de su padre.

\- Claro que puedo – dijo serio.

\- ¡Jamás lo harás! ¡No puedes separarme de él! - espetó a joven gritando a su padre con furia.

El emperador se acercó a su hija y la abofeteo con fuerza provocando que la chica cayera al suelo.

\- Has cometido un terrible error, sabiendo que tu sangre es real vas y te enamoras de un simple plebeyo, mejor agradece que no lo haya matado y a ti desheredado de todo - hablo serio con una mirada extremadamente fria.

Hui Ying lo miro fieramente con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Te casaras con quien yo diga y ya está, no hay más objeciones compórtate y obedece las ordenes de tu padre.

A pesar de los constantes reclamos de parte de Hui Ying, su padre no cedió ante sus protestas y a mediados del mes, se casó con su primo a quien jamás permitió tocarla.

Un día en que la joven paseaba en el jardín encontró una carta en una de las rosas.

 ** _"Para mi princesa"_**

Su corazón acelero sus latidos y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

 ** _"Princesa sé que te has casado pero por favor, aunque suene egoísta, espera por mí. He logrado un gran negocio, ¡comencé a crear joyas! "las más hermosas que haya visto" eso es lo que siempre me dicen. He enviado algunas para ti. Espérame por favor, cuando tenga suficiente dinero iré por ti y te secuestrare, tal vez suene raro pero no cuenta como secuestro si tu aceptas, ¿verdad? por el momento te enviare joyas, así sabrás que estoy bien. No reenvíes una carta._**

 ** _Te amo, recuérdalo por favor y espérame, que yo iré por ti._**

 ** _Pdta.: ¿Sabes? La razón por la que mis joyas son tan hermosas es porque cada vez que las arreglo pienso en mi joya imperial...pienso en ti._**

Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas y comenzó a sollozar incontrolablemente abrazando las hermosas joyas de Chang Zi, las primeras de muchas más, las cuales escondía en su habitación sin que su marido lo supiera _"las joyas son solo para una mujer, para ti"_ era la nota que siempre acompañaba los envíos de las joyas.

Así pasaron 3 meses meses en que el emperador no podía consumar su matrimonio, lo cual, lo tenía desesperando.

\- ¿Cuándo piensas cederme mis derechos? - gruño el emperador una noche en su alcoba matrimonial.

\- Hay muchas concubinas que pueden satisfacerte - respondió Hui Ying mirándolo fríamente - no es necesaria mi presencia para que seas feliz en una cama.

\- Maldición - exclamo retirándose de la habitación.

 **Tiempo después**

La carta más esperada por la princesa llego.

 **"Tengo todo listo, iré por ti en la noche, espérame. Pronto estaremos juntos mi princesa, mi joya"**

Solo era eso, una simple nota, pero la felicidad que sintió, fue tal, que el mundo parecía más hermoso a su alrededor, lástima que su felicidad la llevara al descuido.

Llegada la noche se abrigo bien y salió al jardín. No necesitaba nada más ¿dinero? ¿Para qué? podría dormir en la tempestad sin llorar, ¿comida? vería lo que haría, ¿ropa? con el calor de su amado sería suficiente.

Ya en el jardín la luz de la luna era hermosa, todo era más bello que nunca, siento el ruido en unos arbustos y fijo su vista sin miedo, más bien con expectación y alegría y lo vio salir a la persona que movía su corazón.

\- Chang Zi…

\- Princesa…

Ella comenzó a correr hacia él, quería sentir su calor nuevamente, sentirse protegida entre sus brazos y escapar de todo lo que la apartaba de su lado _"tan solo unos pasos más y estaremos juntos"_ se repetía en su mente inconscientemente pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar a rozar siquiera a su amado, una flecha impacto en el cuerpo de Chang Zi, derrumbándolo ante sus ojos.

\- ¡Chang Zi! - se tiro al suelo y comenzó a sacudir levemente al joven - Chang Zi, no por favor ¡háblame!

\- Princesa… - dijo sin fuerzas - al fin te pude verte - Sonrío el joven.

\- Chang Zi – lloraba Hui Ying.

\- No llores princesa, tus hermosos ojos se pondrán rojos – reía levemente.

\- ¡No te mueras por favor! - hablaba la joven tartamudeando ante sus lágrimas.

\- Creo que llame la atención de la muerte desde que la conocí, es mi karma supongo - comenzó a escupir sangre.

\- ¡Chang Zi!

Tomo la mejilla de la joven con su mano dándole una tierna caricia en el proceso - Te amo Hui Ying - le dio un corto beso en sus labios.

Y cerró sus ojos.

\- ¡Chang Zi, NO! - grito la joven desesperada.

Se recostó en el cuerpo inerte de su amado sollozando desconsoladamente, nunca se percató de la presencia de un tercero hasta que este alzo su voz.

\- Así que por este no me concedías mis derechos, solo una basura - espetó el joven emperador mirando con desdén el cuerpo sin vida de Chang Zi.

Ella lo miro fieramente.

\- Maldito - tomo el arma de la vaina de Chang Zi empuñándola con destreza para sorpresa de su esposo - ¡te matare!

Hui Ying se abalanzó contra el joven dispuesta a arremeter contra su vida dando hábiles estocadas pero aun así se encontraba en clara desventaja, después de la partida de Chang Zi, no había continuado practicando, por lo cual, solo daba golpes fuertes pero inexpertos.

El emperador se encontraba totalmente atontado por la destreza que mostraba su esposa pero le bastaron unos segundos para reaccionar y comenzó a atacar a la joven con fuerza y sin reparos, dispuesto a dañarla si era necesario. Hui Ying esquivaba con torpeza los golpes que su esposo provocaba con brusquedad y en un ligero descuido el arma fue interceptada por la otra espada sonando un estridente golpe que dejo a la joven desarmada, la espada de Chang Zi cayo unos metros alejada de ella.

\- No vuelvas a rebelarte ante mí, ¿entendiste? - el joven emperador tomo el brazo de la chica bruscamente - ¡Jamás! - y la tiro con fuerza al suelo alejándola algunos metros de él - ¡arquero! llévala a nuestra habitación, enciérrala y vigila que no escape.

\- Si señor - espetó el joven arquero, guardo su arco y miro a la princesa - mi señora, por favor, camine.

Hui Ying se aferró al arma de Chang Zi pero no se movió.

\- Mi señora…

\- Llévatela a la fuerza - ordeno el emperador con amargura.

\- Pero...

\- Obedece, ¡haz lo que te ordenan!

\- Lo lamento - hizo una reverencia y luego tomo a la joven en brazos - disculpe mi osadía mi señora.

Pero ella no contestaba, su miraba está perdida.

\- Ha despues vota el cuerpo de ese plebeyo o has lo que quieras con él - dijo el hombe mostrando una siniestra sonrisa - puede que unos perros hambrientos quieran devorarlo, ¿verdad?

Hui Ying lo miro con odio, he intento liberarse de los brazzos del arquero pero se encontraba debil _"¿por qué no puedo ser más fuerte?"_ penso con rabia e impotencia.

El joven arquero se llevo rapidamente a la princesa a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. La joven comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. Todo fue tan rápido.

\- Perdí a Chang Zi - sus ojos comenzaron a escocer y sin contenerse, comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

 _"Moleste a la princesa lo menos que puedo hacer es entregar mi vida por aquella imprudencia"_

 _"Pero su presencia es más una bendición"_

 _"Soy Chang Zi desde ahora estaré a su lado, es un placer ser su acompañante nocturno"_

 _"Es la mujer más hermosa que haya visto"_

Su llanto era una horrible mezcla de gritos y lágrimas que no cesaban y los recuerdos de su amado solo provocaban nuevos y más dolorosos sollozos.

 _"Si usted me mata la muerte será más dulce"_

 _"Si no me cree con esta espada me matare, ¿así creera en mi palabra?_

\- Siempre bromeando con tu vida – pensó con nostalgia y amargura.

 _"Creo que llame la atención de la muerte desde que la conocí, es mi karma supongo"_

La princesa fue hasta un rincón y abrió una puerta secreta, de ahí saco un hemoso cuaderno y un cofre, lo abrió y admiro su contenido: todas las joyas que le había regalado Chang Zi.

 _"Mi joya imperial"_

\- Está decidido Chang Zi, no puedo seguir viviendo si tú no estás, pero tampoco permitiré que otra mujer toque estas joyas.

 _"Las joyas son solo para una mujer, para ti"_

Comenzó a crear un símbolo en el suelo, seguidos de unos cuantos murmuros, para finalmente alzar su voz entre el silencio de las cuatro paredes que la rodeaban.

\- La muerte es lo que deseo - espeto firmemente.

El viento comenzó a rugir y la habitación tembló pero ella ni se inmuto, su aspecto parecía ser nuevamente el de antes, serio y desinteresado o más bien...vacío.

Una sombra negra comenzó a formarse frente a ella y de la nada hablo.

\- Tú has llamado a la muerte, ¿qué es lo que deseas a cambio de tu vida? - su voz era grave, daba escalofríos solo escucharla por unos segundos y más que una voz, parecía un eco penetrante y terrorífico.

\- Quiero que nadie toque estas joyas, si alguna dama se atreve a probárselas deseo que se transforme en cualquier ser menos en una mujer.

 _"Ambos nos pertenecemos, en cuerpo y alma'_

\- En cuerpo y alma - repitió con lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales, limpio rápidamente con el dorso de su mano.

\- Se hará como tu ordenes - la sombra se movía lentamente hasta que su penumbroso ser, se posó sobre el cofre, las joyas comenzaron a emanar miles de luces de colores. Era hermoso. Una lágrima corrió nuevamente por su mejilla.

\- Todo está listo ahora tu vida es mía - espeto el oscuro ser, casi exigiendo su parte.

\- Deseo quitármela yo misma - la joven sintió como la sombra se movía en un gesto de desaprobación - no te preocupes no tengo razones para ignorar a la muerte.

\- Tienes diez minutos - y se esfumo.

Hui Ying tomo el cuaderno y escribió en él, luego cerró el cofre y lo beso para finalmente tomar el arma de Chang Zi.

¿Por qué hechizar las joyas? ¿Por qué solo afectar a las mujeres?

Simple, esas joyas las hizo para ella. Solo para ella. Tal vez era una estupidez, un capricho, pero eso...ya no importaba.

 _"Es usted muy hermosa"_

\- Yo te creo Chang Zi - empuñó la espada apuntando a su corazón.

 _"Te amo Hui Ying"_

\- Yo también te amo Chang Zi - las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos – de verdad te amo - y en segundos el arma atravesó su corazón terminando con su sufrimiento _._

 _"¿Sabes? La razón por la que mis joyas son tan hermosas es porque cada vez que las arreglo pienso en mi joya imperial...pienso en ti"_

* * *

\- - Y esa es la historia de la princesa Hui Ying – término de decir Cologne mientras observaba el vacío.

A Ranma se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Es cierto que era muy triste de escuchar pero trato de mantenerse sereno.

\- Entonces en que...

\- ¡Buuuaa! pero que triste - de la nada se escuchó la voz de Aki que parecía llorar dramáticamente - ¿por qué tenía que terminar así? debieron escapar antes ¡Buuuaa!

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te duele? – pregunto preocupado el pelinegro al ver a el chico "llorar".

\- A mí no me duele nada, bueno, tal vez el corazón, en serio me dio mucha pena - dijo desapareciendo las lágrimas de su rostro - ¿Por qué? ¿Algo paso? ¡Ah claro! se me olvidaba ¿por qué estoy aquí?

\- Eres tonto verdad.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Eso no importa, ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo el pelinegro observándolo detenidamente.

\- Te digo que sí.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- No te preocupes hijo en ley, él estará bien, el peligro que sintió el arete ha sido disipado – dijo Cologne, parando la posible (y larga) discusión que se formaría.

\- ¿De qué habla? ¿De verdad olvido todo lo que hablamos? – _"¡No puede ser! con todo lo que me costó decirle eso ¡Maldición!"_ pensó el joven poniendo una expresión similar a la de la pintura del "El grito".

\- Oye Ranma, nosotros ya comimos ¿verdad? es que no recuerdo si comí algo o no – dijo el peli azul con una expresión de interrogante en su cara.

\- ¡¿Quieres decir que no recuerdas nada?! – grito el joven saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

\- Bueno, no recuerdo que comí, no sé si eso cuenta como nada – dijo totalmente alejado de los pensamientos del pelinegro - además tampoco recuerdo como llegue aquí - el joven se cruzó de brazos - que misterio más grande.

\- El olvido todo – susurro Ranma totalmente desganado, ligeramente encorvado con los brazos sueltos a los lados.

\- El arete borro los recuerdos que podrían provocar que vuelva en sí, lo cual es bueno en cierto modo – anuncio Cologne de la nada.

\- Bueno, aun no recuerdo si comí algo, así que mejor voy a conseguir algo que comer - el peli azul miro el reloj que colgaba en el Nekohanten - ¡o no es muy tarde! no llegaremos a la cena ¡corre Ranma! - dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a correr.

\- Chico-Akane ya despertar - dijo una cansada Shampoo _"cuando no querer aparecer muchos clientes, sin ayuda de bisabuela ser muy difícil, Shampoo querer dormir"_ la amazona se veía realmente exhausta.

\- Creo que deberías tomar una siesta Shampoo, te ves más linda arreglada - dijo Aki mientras pasaba por su lado corriendo a la velocidad de la luz - ¡nos vemos!

\- ¿Qué haber sido eso? - dijo una sorprendida Shampoo por el "halago" del peli azul.

\- ¡Oye niño, espérame! – grito Ranma pasando también por el lado de la peli morada, sin siquiera despedirse de la joven amazona.

\- ¡Ranma estudia esa historia!, debes descubrir la manera de volver a Akane antes de que pase algo malo y no la hagas recordar muchas cosas puede ser peligroso – grito Cologne al ver como Ranma desaparecía tras la puerta.

\- Si ya entiendo – dijo a la anciana - ¡eh niño, ya detente!

Y así los jóvenes de la familia Tendo y Saotome corrían hasta su casa, uno preocupado por si la comida no se había acabado y el otro preocupado por el bienestar físico del joven peli azul, estaban totalmente en el mismo canal, ¿verdad?

* * *

Nota de la Autora: ¡Un nuevo capítulo! La verdad iba a acortar la historia de la princesa, pero me dio pena y no lo hice, espero que les guste ¡Gracias por leer!

Agradecimientos especiales:

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Muy buenas! Vamos al tema de los celos: si te refieres a que Ranma tenga celos, los tendrá, tengo todo preparado para eso jeje y si te refieres a Aki pues, no estoy muy segura aun. ¡Nos vemos, muchos saludos!

¡Gracias por los reviews!

 **Luna Glow**


	13. No sabe mal

**CAPITULO XIII**

 _"No sabe mal"_

* * *

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

 _12:30 a.m. Dojo Tendo_

Ya en el mediodía, la familia Tendo y Saotome se encontraba feliz mientras degustaban los deliciosos platillos preparados por Kasumi.

\- Me pregunto si será buena idea salir ahora, la condición de mi hija no es muy buena - espetó un ensombrecido Soun.

\- Padre deben ir si es importante para su entrenamiento - dijo dulcemente Kasumi - no deben preocuparse por los chicos, tía Nodoka y yo podemos cuidarlos.

\- Lo siento cariño pero yo debo ir a visitar a una tía se encuentra muy enferma hace mucho no le hago una visita - hablo la señora Saotome - me siento muy apenada.

\- Bueno no importa yo me quedare a cuidarlos.

\- Pero Kasumi-chan tu no tenías una cita con el doctor Tofu - pregunto Nodoka curiosa.

\- No es nada, los chicos son mas importante - aclaro la aludida sonriendo tranquila.

\- Estoy segura de que quieres ir - aseguro la señora Saotome mirándola traviesamente.

\- Si pero los chicos...

\- Ellos ya son grandes, bastará con que les dejemos una nota y comida con eso será suficiente - aseguró Nodoka.

\- Bueno si usted dice eso no hay problema - contesto Kasumi sonriendo ampliamente.

\- ¡Perfecto!

\- Muy bien decidido comencemos a empacar Saotome-kun - exclamo un Soun lleno de vida mientras se ponía de pie - Gracias por la comida Kasumi.

\- No es nada padre.

\- Enseguida Tendo-kun - aclaró Genma mientras casi se atragantaba con un pescado.

Los mayores de la casa se dirigieron a sus habitaciones dispuestos a comenzar un arduo entrenamiento.

\- Te ayudara a arreglarte antes de que salgas Kasumi-chan - dijo Nodoka con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

\- Muchas gracias tía Nodoka pero antes dejare lista la cena para los chicos - contesto la mayor de las Tendo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

\- Muy bien te espero - se expresó con alegría la señora Saotome su instinto maternal había sido activado deseaba que Kasumi se viera hermosa.

...

...

 _14:05 p.m. Dojo Tendo_

\- Muy bien ya debo irme Kasumi ¡nos vemos! - se despidió Nodoka en la entrada de la casa.

\- Nos vemos Tía Nodoka - se despidió la castaña mientras se ponía un poco de perfume - Muy bien yo también me iré temprano.

Kasumi se aliso su lindo vestido floreado y comenzó a ponerse sus zapatos en la entrada.

\- Adiós Papá adiós tío Genma cuídense en su viaje - dijo mientras salía de la casa.

\- Adiós Kasumi cuídate también - se despidió su padre alegremente - debemos irnos ya Saotome-kun-

\- Enseguida voy Tendo-kun, déjeme echar unas cuantas provisiones más - dijo el hombre del turbante mientras entraba a la cocina.

\- Haber…eso huele muy bien - tomo la nota que había encima del preparado almuerzo.

 **"Aquí está la cena disfrútenla**

 **Kasumi"**

\- Bueno no pasa nada si me llevo la comida deben aprender a sobrevivir por su cuenta – el hombre se ajustó sus lentes y sin más tomo la deliciosa comida y arreglo la nota escribiendo algunas cosas extras – listo, ¡vámonos Tendo kun!

...

...

 _17:45 Dojo Tendo_

\- mm pensé que habría alguien en casa. Bueno, buscare unas cosas y me iré donde Sayu tal vez le gusten mis nuevas fotos – esta "extraña" ausencia de su padre, le venía como anillo al dedo a Nabiki Tendo y con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro se disponía a cumplir con sus negocios.

...

...

 _19:15 camino al dojo Tendo_

\- Rayos es tarde Ranma ¡apresúrate! - espetó un apresurado Aki.

\- ¡Quédate quieto! - exclamó Ranma _"¿cómo es que de repente eres tan escurridizo?"._

Ya en la entrada de la casa sintió el aire volver a sus pulmones "Al fin" - ¡ya llegue! - se anunció el peli azul recibiendo como respuesta solo un rotundo silencio.

\- ¿No hay nadie? - vio una nota en la mesa del comedor y la leyó.

\- Rayos, ¡no te puedes quedar tranquilo niño! - hablo Ranma mientras entraba a la casa - que es eso - dijo señalando la pequeña nota que Aki sostenía en su mano.

\- Toma iré a la cocina de seguro Kasumi dejo algo de comer - respondió Aki mientras le pasaba la notita.

Ranma tomo el papel y comenzó a leer:

 **"Chicos lo lamento pero no habrá nadie en casa padre y tío Genma saldrán en un viaje de entrenamiento en cuanto a tía Nodoka ira a visitar a una tía suya y yo tengo unos asuntos que atender no se preocupen y no se duerman tarde.**

 **Kasumi"**

\- mmm bueno, así es mejor, menos ruido - dijo mientras se recostaba en la mesa del comedor -¡Ahh! creo que echare una siesta.

...

...

Ranma se encontraba en un lindo prado, sentado en una silla en medio de la naturaleza, solo sin nadie alrededor, tan solo acompañado por los pastizales y el suave viento que mecía sus cabellos.

Pero una conocida presencia hizo alertar a sus sentidos y sin pensarlo dejo escapar las palabras - ¿Por qué me dejas solo? – ella jamás pasaría desapercibida para él. Su preciado tormento.

\- Tú no quieres a un marimacho. Que sea hombre es mejor, ¿verdad? - Ranma que había mantenido sus ojos mirando el pasto levanto la mirada observando a la chica de almendrados ojos.

\- ¡Claro que no! – en sus palabras se podía sentir la impotencia y el temor de no tenerla, al menos no del mismo modo.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella con sus ojos inocentes - si ahora soy un hombre ya no soy marimacho, si soy un hombre puedes estar tranquilo y también serás libre de nuestro compromiso ¡todo es para mejor! ¿No es así? – en ella se instaló una sonrisa de alivio puro irradiando una paz perceptible. E hizo que Ranma enfureciera.

\- Yo no quiero… ¡yo no quiero que tu no estés! – Se sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos en una clara señal de desesperación - ¡no puedes desaparecer de mi vida! y aunque lo intentes te buscare y buscaré y cuando te encuentre...

\- No puedes encontrarme – las palabras de la joven fueron cortantes y al chico le sonaron frías y sin vida. El semblante de la peli azul cambio de repente a uno apagado, dejando de lado su sonrisa - cuando la muerte lo quiere no permite que un alma escape de sus manos.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Adiós Ranma, espero que desde ahora seas más feliz - Akane comenzó a alejarse lentamente dándole la espalda a su prometido.

\- No, ¡espera! - Ranma quiso seguirla pero en el momento que intento ponerse de pie sintió como de la silla en que se encontraba salían cadenas que lo aferraron a el lugar - ¡espera Akane! no te vayas.

\- Ahora es mejor Ranma, ya cambie para bien - decía la peli azul perdiéndose de vista.

 _"Marimacho, fea, pechos planos, no eres nada femenina debería comportarte como una mujer"_

Son mentiras, son mentiras, ¿no lo entiendes Akane? Solo soy un cobarde mentiroso.

\- No necesitas cambiar - Ranma presiono sus puños con fuerza – por favor, ¡NO ME DEJES SOLO!

...

...

\- Ranma despierta - dijo Aki mientras se sentaba frente al pelinegro.

\- Ah eh ¿Qué sucede? - dijo el artista marcial despertando de golpe, algo asustado.

\- Sucede que te quedaste dormido idiota - el peli azul lo miro burlón mientras le tiraba la lengua - toma - Aki le ofreció un cuenco con curry.

\- Gracias - dijo Ranma tomando la comida.

\- ¡Gracias por la comida! - exclamaron los chicos en conjunto para después comenzar a comer.

Ranma se sentía muy confundido "no paro de soñar cosas raras, " _¿qué sucede conmigo?"_ pensaba mientras llevaba el curry a su boca sintiéndose extrañado al probarla - Que raro.

\- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Aki mientras acercaba más el plato a su cara comiéndolo a una velocidad comparable muy de cerca con la de Ranma.

\- Bueno, es solo que….la comida, sabe algo raro - dijo el joven mirando fijamente el cuenco.

Aki comenzó a sudar y su cara se tensó - Porque lo dices - pregunto mientras sorbia de su cuenco mirando hacia otro lado - ¿esta mala?

\- No es eso solo que normalmente la comida de Kasumi es...

\- Mejor - respondió el peli azul sonriendo y rindiéndose ante lo inevitable.

\- Si.

\- Pues, eso es obvio, porque lo hice yo – el chico dejo su cuenco en una mano y miro a su compañero con una sonrisa.

\- ¡QUÉ! - exclamo el joven artista marcial mirando directamente al peli azul con la mandíbula desencajada.

\- ¿Qué es tan sorprendente? - pregunto Aki mirando al excesivamente sorprendido muchacho.

\- Cocinaste algo comestible - Ranma dijo esas palabras como si fuera algo totalmente insólito mirando el contenido del cuenco con una admiración y expectación enorme, quizás con la convicción de que es algún milagro divino.

\- ¡Oye! cuida tus palabras - dijo el joven amenazando al chico de la trenza con su puño.

\- Pero es que Akane jamás cocina nada que se pueda comer, ¡es imposible!

\- No te alteres, solo se hacer curry y bolas de arroz pero no tienen forma no se hacer nada más - dijo el joven de forma desinteresada - ¿qué tiene que ver Akane en todo esto?, ¿ella no sabía cocinar?

\- Bueno ella no cocinaba nada comestible aún así siempre cocinaba para…para mí - dijo el chico mirando el vacío - pero un día ella, dejo de hacerlo.

\- Debía tener sus razones ¿no?

\- Supongo.

De repente un sabor agrio llego a la boca del pelinegro provocando una evidente mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Aki alcanzo a ver el disgusto en la cara del pelinegro y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Tan mal sabe? - preguntó Aki molesto.

Ranma sonrió de lado – No, de hecho sabe mejor de lo esperado - miro divertido la expresión de Aki.

\- Podría tomarme eso como un aceptable - reía el joven Tendo.

\- Si aunque podrías mejorar – Ranma se carcajeo mostrándole un pedacito de madera que había quedado en la comida _"que machacarías esta vez"_ se preguntaba el artista marcial.

Aki se quedó mirando el pedazo de madera y sus ojos perdieron un poco de su brillo - Tal vez, pero a la próxima, tú cocinas - respondió ignorando el ceño fruncido que puso el pelinegro.

\- Oye - dijo Ranma molesto - cocinar es de mujeres además, ¿por qué debería cocinar?

\- Sabes que eso sonó muy machista, ¿verdad? cocinar es algo vital, como piensas sobrevivir en un viaje a las montañas ¡eh! - respondió el peli azul burlón.

Ranma solo comenzó a murmurar - ¿y por qué simplemente no cocinas tú y ya? - dijo al final el pelinegro de forma infantil.

Aki solo oculto sus ojos tras su flequillo y revolví el curry con desgano - Me siento mal cocinando - respondió con tristeza.

Ranma lo miro asustado _"¿será mi culpa?"_ pensó frustrado – por… ¿Por qué? - se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Cocinar es divertido, pero cuando termine el curry me invadió un vacío que no logre comprender, se sintió muy mal - dijo mientras apretaba el cuenco.

\- Aki yo...

\- No le des importancia. Yo termine de comer - Aki se levantó de su asiento - no creo que quieras más, ¿verdad? - pregunto sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Bueno, uno mas no me hará daño después de todo...no sabe mal - dijo Ranma estirando su brazo con el cuenco _"arriesgare mi estómago una vez más Akane"._

Aki lo miro sorprendido para luego sonreír de forma nerviosa - Gracias pero la verdad es que te lo decía porque no tengo más - dijo mientras de rascaba la nuca - nunca pensé que te gustaría.

Y Ranma cayó al estilo anime levantándose rápidamente.

\- Me gusta algo que haces y ¡no tienes más! ¿es en seri? - grito enojado.

\- ¡Y que culpa tengo yo! si a ti nunca te gusto mí comida - grito Aki sin pensar.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿cómo iba gustarme tu tóxica comida?

\- Eres un... - Aki sintió un flechazo en su cerebro lo que provoco que dejara de discutir para tocarse su frente.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Ranma alarmado por el estado del peli azul.

\- No es nada yo...- y el chico se desmayó.

Ranma alcanzo a tomar el cuerpo del joven Tendo antes de que golpeara el suelo – Aki, Aki despierta - su cuerpo no se movía para nada - ¡no te mueras Aki!

\- ...no...No estoy muerto - dijo el peli azul débilmente.

Ranma soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio - Que bien, te llevare a tu habitación será mejor que descanses un rato - subió al peli azul a su espalda y comenzó a caminar a la habitación de su prometida.

\- En serio cocino mal, eh - dijo de la nada Aki mientras iban por las escalera.

Ranma sonrió con melancolía - A veces pero hay ocasiones en que tu comida...no sabe mal - respondió, pero Aki no contesto al parecer se había quedado dormido.

 _"Ranma estudia esa historia debes descubrir la manera de volver a Akane antes de que pase algo malo y no la hagas recordar muchas cosas, puede ser peligroso"._

\- Debo concentrarme en analizar esa historia, perdóname Aki - dijo Ranma casi murmurando mientras observaba al peli azul que dormía en su cama _"perdóname, soy un tonto"._

...

...

Al día siguiente

Ranma y Aki ya se encontraban en la escuela pero el pelinegro evito todo tipo de conversación con el joven Tendo, no deseaba que este volviera a desmayarse.

Aki se sentía extraño o más bien, confundido. No le agradaba que el pelinegro estuviera tan callado y que lo evitara, después de todo, vivía molestándolo, ¿por qué de repente estaba tan silencioso?

\- Me pregunto si estará enfermo - pensaba el peli azul mientras bebía una cajita de jugo bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol - ¡ah! ¿y si fue por lo que cenamos? - pensó asustado - pero yo también estaría mal, no es eso, ¿que será? - hablo para sí mismo, un poco más relajado al saber que lo que cocino no ocasionó el estado de Ranma - creo que debo hablar con él - se estiro un poco en su lugar y mientras daba unos pasos una dulce voz lo detuvo.

\- A...Aki-kun - el miro hacia atrás mientras le daba un sorbo a su caja de jugo, era la chica de la fotos.

\- ¡Ah! Hola, eh…Sayu, ¿verdad? - preguntó alegre mientras se acercaba a la chica.

\- Eh…sí, soy Sayu, que lindo que me recuerdes - dijo sonrojada al tener al peli azul frente a ella.

\- ¡Claro que te recuerdo! tenías muchas fotos mías - sonreía el joven Tendo.

La cara de la jovencita estaba en un punto de ebullición – sí, lo lamento, eso te incomodo verdad

\- No, claro que no, es solo que no pensé que alguien compraría fotos mías a Nabiki.

\- Nabiki-chan es mi compañera de curso, ella me mostro las fotos y pues… - dijo mientras juntaba sus dedos nerviosa - a mí me gustaron.

\- Ah entonces eres compañera de Nabiki-oneechan perdóname - dijo haciendo una leve inclinación.

\- ¡Eh! No…perdón ¿Por qué? - agito sus manos la chica, confundida.

\- Bueno, yo te trate como Sayu sin pensar cuando en realidad es - dijo elevando su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos - Sayu-senpai, ¿no? - expresó sonriendo de forma infantil.

Sayu sintió un flechazo enorme en su corazón y no se explicaba como el aire no deseaba entrar a sus pulmones.

\- No es necesario que seas tan formal - dijo nerviosa.

\- Lo lamento, pero si no es senpai solo puedo llamarla Sayu – san, ¿cuál prefieres? - dijo levantando su dedo índice a la altura de su cara.

\- Yo...yo creo que prefiero el…senpai.

\- ¡Muy bien senpai! es un placer hablar contigo.

\- El...el placer es mío.

RING RING

\- Oh, debo entrar a clases, ¡nos vemos Sayu-senpai! - Aki comenzó a correr.

\- Espera, ¡Aki-kun! - grito la joven antes de que el peli azul se perdiera de vista - ¿quieres jun...juntarte conmigo a la salida de la escuela? - preguntó completamente sonrojada.

Aki no se esperaba esa propuesta, al fin se fijó bien en la chica, sus ojos verdes que distinga a pesar de la distancia y su cabello castaño claro recogido en un lindo tomate _"es muy linda pero..."_ pensó Aki para sí mismo - está bien nos vemos más tarde ¡en la entrada de la escuela! - grito mientras agitaba un brazo en señal de despedida.

Cuando Aki desapareció de su campo de visión la chica sonrió feliz y con una emoción palpable corrió hasta su aula _"espera...voy a salir con...con alguien menor que yo"_ de su rostro salía humo _"pero es muy agradable y además solo es una cita"_ recordó la sonrisa infantil del chico y se alegró caminando como si flotara hasta su aula. " _Una cita, que nervios"_

...

...

En clases/ultima hora

Ranma no entendía nada, ¿nada del condenado ejercicio de algebra que se mostraba en el pizarrón? Claro que no, ese día sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en la historia de la princesa Hui Ying, pero para su disgusto, era más difícil entender de lo que esperaba. Es que, no sabía ni lo que debía entender.

\- Ah, maldición - pensó frustrado mientras sobaba su sien _"mejor visitaré a Cologne"._

\- Ran-chan, si hay algo que no entiendes solo pregúntame, ¿ok? - dijo Ukyo dulcemente.

\- ¿Eh?, oh si gracias U-chan - susurro el pelinegro.

\- Por cierto Ran-chan, ¿sabes si Akane-chan se encuentra bien?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Pues, Ryoga quiere ir a visitarla para entregarle unos regalos lo encontré ayer y se quedó a pasar la noche en mi casa.

 _"Ese cerdo"_ \- Akane no puede recibir visitas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues, eto, ella esta ¡está muy grave! ya sabes es contagiosa ¡muy contagiosa! - Ranma recalcó la última palabra dándole importancia.

\- Que mal, espero que se recupere - respondió la Kuonji poniendo una expresión afligida _"más tiempo para estar junto a mi Ran-chan"_ celebro en silencio.

RING RING

\- Muy bien las clases terminaron pueden irse - hablo el profesor mientras se retiraba del salón.

En el momento en el que hablo el profesor Ukyo se apoyó en la mesa de su compañero con una actitud melosa - Ran-chan, tú quieres ir a comer okonomiyakis, prepare unos muy buenos.

\- Lo siento U-chan, pero debo ir al Nekohanten - dijo Ranma inconsciente pero todos sus vellos se crisparon al sentir el aura de batalla de su amiga.

\- Ran-chan, ¡¿por qué iras a ver a esa mujer?!

\- No U-chan ¡no es lo que piensas! - Ranma agitaba sus brazos en todas direcciones con miedo de ser golpeado - yo iré a ver a la vieja momia, necesito ¿eh? preguntarle sobre una nueva técnica, eso - dijo temeroso cerrando sus ojos, segundos después dejo de sentir el aura de batalla.

\- Ah entiendo yo...

\- ¡Nos vemos Ranma! - se despidió Aki mientras tomaba sus cosas.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Espera Aki! debemos ir al Nekohanten.

\- ¿Irán los dos? - Ukyo no entendía porque había tanta confianza y complicidad entre los dos jóvenes.

\- Lo siento Ranma pero no puedo - dijo saliendo del aula a lo que Ranma solo lo persiguió tomando sus cosas rápidamente.

\- ¿Y por qué no? – el joven Saotome comenzó a fruncir el ceño ante la negativa del chico.

\- Prometí juntarme con alguien hoy.

\- ¿Con quién? una chica - dijo Ranma con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Si - respondió el peli azul sin más

\- ¡Oye!, ¿de qué hablas? tú no puedes salir con chicas - espeto el joven Saotome plantándose frente a Aki con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué no? - pregunto el peli azul alzando una ceja.

\- Bueno, porque tú… - Ranma no sabía cómo explicárselo _"no puedo decirle que es porque una chica, se volverá a desmayar_ " pensó el joven frustrado.

Aki miraba como Ranma buscaba las palabras para darle una respuesta, y como demoraba tanto en contestar, decidió buscar con la mirada a Sayu hasta que su voz llego a sus oídos.

\- ¡Aki-kun! - miro por encima del hombro del pelinegro y pudo observar a la joven frente a él.

\- ¡Allí estas, Sayu-senpai! - exclamó el peli azul y corrió hasta donde ella pasando de Ranma - lo siento Ranma ¡debo irme! - dijo mientras corría.

En cuanto llego frente a la joven, juntó sus palmas y cerró los ojos mientras hacia una leve reverencia – Discúlpame, ¿te hice esperar? - pregunto preocupado.

\- No, llegue aquí hace poco - contesto la joven sonrojada pero sonriendo ampliamente

\- Que bien - comenzaron a caminar hasta salir de la escuela - ¿quieres ir a comer un helado? - pregunto el chico.

\- Si, me encantaría.

Y así los dos jóvenes desaparecían del sector escolar para comer un helado sin saber que habían dejado a un irritado Ranma que trataba de asimilar los acontecimientos.

\- Va a salir con una chica, es una senpai, irán a…a una ¡UNA CITA! - pensó en voz alta mientras su cara se transformaba en la pintura del susto.

* * *

Nota de la autora: bueno, a decir verdad no tengo remedio. Este capítulo estuvo listo hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero no lo subía por problemas personales (que no necesito mencionar) y por ultimo pues, por flojera y ya está, esa es mi excusa y como dije arriba (si es que alguien lo leyó) si es que alguien recuerda esta historia, espero que disfrute con el capítulo y bueno si hay alguien nuevo espero que le guste. Y recuerden "Más vale tarde que nunca" ¡Gracias por leer!

Un saludo a **Chat'de'Lune** por su infaltable review y te tenrgo noticias, habrá celos de parte de Ranma (espero que leas este capítulo nwn)

 **Luna Glow**


	14. Las citas son divertidas

**CAPITULO XIV**

 _"Las citas son divertidas"_

* * *

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

– ¡Mira, mira!, es muy lindo – Aki parecía un niño pequeño que señalaba con emoción a un gran oso de peluche que se exhibía en un puesto de una feria del parque.

Sayu se encontraba enternecida, en definitiva el chico no era como ningún otro que ella haya conocido. Él era amable y dulce, la escuchaba y extrañamente despertaba un desconocido instinto maternal – veo que te gusta mucho – le dijo risueña.

El peli-azul se dio cuenta de su reacción infantil al ver al peluche, de inmediato trato de adoptar una pose seria que divirtió a la joven a su lado – bueno, es que...es muy lindo – balbuceó sonrojado – pero, tú, ¿lo quieres?

Sayu no se esperaba aquel ofrecimiento, pero claro que lo quería - si, por favor - respondió mientras se sonrojaba.

– Perfecto. Señor, uno por favor - el hombre del otro lado le dio una escopeta a presión junto a unos corchos mientras le explicaba de forma rápida el mecanismo del juego.

– Tiene 5 corchos, contra más patos derribe más puntos obtendrá, si derriba 5 puede llevarse el oso, ¿entendido?

– ¡Entendido! – el peli-azul se recostó en el mesón adoptando una pose de cazador, miró fijamente su objetivo: un inofensivo patito azul de cartón. Inhalo y disparo, un tiro perfecto. Primer patito fuera de juego.

– ¡Yeah! vamos Aki-kun – animo la jovencita subiendo el ánimo de su acompañante.

"Muy bien vamos por el segundo" pensaba el joven mientras sonreía. Segundo objetivo un pato rosa. Derribado.

– Eres genial ¡Aki-kun!

Tercer patito verde. Fuera de juego.

– Mira mami, ese niño le disparo al pato, ¿crees que gane? - le decía una pequeña niña de coletas a su madre, pero esta no le prestaba mucha atención ya que estaba ocupada con un bebé. La niña siguió observando al joven del juego.

– ¡Felicidades muchacho! Has ganado – el hombre le estrecho la mano al peli-azul – tienes muy buena puntería. Aquí tienes tu premio.

Aki tomo el peluche y sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Lo había conseguido, había ganado el oso – ¡mira gane! ¿No es genial?

Sayu lo miro con una cara risueña - así es, eres realmente bueno en esto Aki-kun.

– Claro que lo soy – dijo egocéntrico a lo que Sayu solo negó con la cabeza - Toma, después de todo lo gane para ti – con delicadeza dejo el oso en sus manos, Sayu se sonrojo furiosamente y le agradeció entre balbuceos provocándole risa al chico.

– Oniichan – Aki siguió el sonido de la voz, en su pierna se encontraba una pequeña niña de coletas que lo miraba con cara de cachorro – Oniichan por favor, yo quiero el conejito.

Él la miro con mucha ternura y la alzo en sus brazos – Claro preciosa. Señor, otro por favor.

– No hay problema joven – el señor le dio nuevamente la escopeta y Aki junto a la niña dispararon derribando, esta vez solo 3 patos, pero suficientes para obtener el conejo.

– ¡Gracias Oniichan! - decía la niñita mientras abrazaba al chico.

– No es nada, siempre quise una hermanita menor - reía el joven mientras la alzaba una y otra vez en sus brazos.

– Ese chico es muy tierno – decía una muchacha que observaba la escena junto a sus amigas.

– Si, y muy lindo.

– ¡¿Solo lindo?! Es un bombón andante – decía otra joven con una mirada lujuriosa - ¿Crees que me consiga su número?

– Pues, arriésgate no desperdicies semejante chico.

– Que dicen, es solo un niño estúpido.

Todas las jovencitas se giraron observando al molesto chico de trenza que fulminaba con la mirada al peli-azul.

– Oh bueno, tú tampoco estás mal - la muchacha cambio su objetivo - ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

Ranma se tensó, ¿cómo es que termino así? Él solo siguió al peli-azul, ya que debía cuidarlo, aún era su prometida (de alguna forma) y conociendo su forma de ser, era obvio terminaría lastimado, pero nunca espero encontrarlo coqueteando con la senpai ni con cuanta chica se cruzara.

– Es un tonto - susurro molesto.

– ¿Qué dices? – pregunto la chica melosa cada vez más cerca del pelinegro.

Ranma se alejó rápidamente de la chica – lo lamento pero ¡Adiós! – se fue corriendo ¿qué pasaba con las mujeres? ¿Acaso todas buscaban algo de él? – bueno, ¿quién las culpa? – Decía egocéntrico mientras con una mano echaba su flequillo hacia atrás - yo no, jeje.

– ¡Vamos a comer ahí Aki-kun!

– Como usted ordene ja jajá

Ranma descompuso su pose de "soy el mejor" y nuevamente fijo su mirada en su objetivo, la chica se encontraba abrazando el brazo del peli-azul y él ¡no se negaba! – ¿Qué se supone que haces? - vio como muchas chicas desviaban su vista, admirando al acompañante de la oji-verde – ¿qué mierda le ven? – gruño con rabia mientras subía a un poste para observarlos mejor.

...

...

– Así que Nabiki durmió en tu casa. La verdad pensaba que estaba en su habitación.

– Aki-kun deberías ser más atento con tu prima, ¿qué tal si le pasara algo? – Sayu lo miraba de forma reprobatoria haciéndose la ofendida.

– No te preocupes, nadie se metería con Nabiki – el chico la miro fijo a los ojos – antes ella le sacaría todo su dinero.

Sayu se había asustado por la mirada de Aki pero en cuanto escucho sus palabras se largó a reír a carcajadas – tienes mucha razón – decía mientras lagrimas se acumulaban en su ojos – aun así es peligroso.

– Bueno, si Nabiki me necesitara, yo definitivamente estaría ahí para ayudarla – el peli-azul le dio una sonrisa encantadora mientras alzaba su puño.

– Eres muy tierno.

Aki se sintió cohibido pero feliz – pues, eh...gracias creo – dijo mientras en su cara aparecía un matiz rojizo.

– "Eres muy tierno; pues, eh…gracias creo" – ¡¿qué rayos con esta escena de romance?! – murmuraba Ranma enojado, mientras espiaba a la pareja a una considerable distancia, o mejor dicho, oculto en su forma femenina con una peluca, el menú tapando su cara y en la mesa de al lado de donde se encontraban sus objetivos a vigilar.

 _"No puedes salir con chicas, cuando vuelvas a ser tu misma te las voy a cobrar caro"_ pensaba el chico/chica vigilando cada movimiento de la pareja.

– Y, ¿te gustó el peluche? – pregunto el peli-azul nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

– ¡Me encanto!, además de que fuiste muy dulce con la niña, creo que serás un buen padre – Sayu hablaba con emoción y mucha admiración hacia el joven – nunca conocí a nadie como tú.

El muchacho se sintió muy avergonzado. No recordaba que las chicas le hicieran halagos y definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a ellos – bueno, no es para tanto solo fui amable, supongo.

– Más que eso, fuiste casi, veamos…heroico.

– Oye, eso ya es decir mucho.

– Pero es verdad ja jajá.

Aki vio que la mesera se acercaba así que comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo sacando unos billetes.

– Yo puedo pagar el mío – dijo Sayu al ver que Aki le pagaba su parte a la mesera.

– ¿Por qué? No es nada, yo invito – respondió el sonriendo – no te preocupes, solo son unos cuantos yenes menos.

La chica solo afirmo con su cabeza y sonrió. – Iré al baño, ¿me esperas? – pregunto la oji-verde mientras se ponía de pie.

– Claro, no me moveré de aquí – respondió el peli-azul sonriendo.

Ella solo asintió y se dirigió al baño. Aki vio como la chica se alejaba y en cuanto la perdió de vista borro su sonrisa de la cara y respiro profundo. – Ranma, ¿Por qué nos estas siguiendo? – pregunto con cansancio mirando hacia la mesa de al lado.

Ranma se tensó en su puesto y comenzó a sudar frío – no sé quién será el hombre del que habla, ni a quien le pertenece ese varonil nombre. Yo soy solo una linda jovencita que disfruta de la vista JoJoJo – Ranma trato de imitar lo mejor posible a una linda dama, hizo su mejor esfuerzo. Que funcionara, eso es otra cosa.

– Claro una linda jovencita que encuentra varonil su propio nombre, no me mira a los ojos cuando le hablo ya que cubre su cara con el menú e imita la risa de Kodachi, ¿no crees que eres un poco obvio? – Aki alzo una ceja esperando la respuesta de la chica a su lado, la cual comenzó a bajar lentamente su menú, descubriendo su rosto.

– ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – dijo Ranma dejando el menú en la mesa.

– Con una peluca no me engañas, además, desde hace rato siento como si alguien me estuviera observando, solo podías ser tú – dijo el peli-azul divertido.

Ranma iba a protestar pero Aki se lo impidió.

– ¿Por qué nos sigues?

Saotome frunció el ceño y miro en otra dirección evitando los cautivadores ojos de su compañero – Ya te lo dije, no puedes salir con chicas.

– ¿Por qué?, acaso debo salir con chicos – ironizo el peli-azul.

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso menos! – protestó Ranma-chan fulminando al chico con la mirada.

– Entonces.

– Solo no salgas con nadie – balbuceo evitando los ojos de su compañero.

A Aki le escurrió una gota en la sien pero se calmó y respiro profundo _"es casi como si estuviera...celoso"_ impactado por sus conclusiones sacudió su cabeza varias veces ante la intrigada mirada de la pelirroja. – Muy bien Ranma, no te entiendo del todo, pero no terminare aun la cita con Sayu y si nos sigues, no importa, pero ya deja de disfrazarte, ¿quieres?

– Ok, ok voy por agua caliente – después de que Ranma se fuera de su lado apareció Sayu y al llegar junto al peli-azul este sonrió.

– ¿Quieres ir a ver más juegos?

– ¡Me encantaría!

...

...

– ¿Dónde demonios estoy? – Ryoga nuevamente se encontraba perdido, no tenía idea como había llegado a ese lugar. Estaba decidido a llegar al Dojo Tendo para entregar los regalos a Akane pero, ¿por qué rayos termino en un bosque?

– Espera, ¿los bosques tienen tiendas? – el joven del colmillo admiró los diferentes puestos de comida y juegos, más que un bosque parecía una feria. Llevado por la curiosidad se dirigió a uno de los… ¿juegos?

– Hola chico. Te ves fuerte ¿no quieres intentarlo? – decía el hombre junto a una mesa con dos asientos.

Ryoga lo miro curioso – ¿de qué trata?

– Bueno, dos contrincantes compiten en una prueba de fuerza jugando a las vencidas. El que derrote al otro gana el premio que eligen en común.

– ¿Pero quién competirá conmigo? - pregunto confundido el joven Hibiki.

– Señor, me gustaría competir.

El hombre sonrió de lado – Ahí tienes a tu contrincante.

Hibiki sonrió con malicia – De seguro solo es un debilucho y... - no podía ser, ¿sus ojos estaban mal acaso? ¿Necesitaba lentes o algo así?, frente a sus ojos había un apuesto chico sonriéndole a una joven de ojos verdes, la chica no era lo importante, lo importante era el muchacho. Tenía el cabello azulado, solo conocía una persona con ese tipo de cabello, su piel era pálida de porcelana, su sonrisa era verdaderamente cautivadora y sus ojos eran castaños y muy expresivos.

– Akane... – soltó sin pensar.

El chico lo miro sorprendido pero de inmediato sonrió a lo que Ryoga se sonrojo furiosamente sin saber porque.

– ¡Ryoga! Es un gusto verte, no te había reconocido – el peli-azul le estiro la mano para estrechársela en una señal de camaradería y confianza de años. Que Ryoga por supuesto no sabía que existía.

– Disculpa pero, ¿te conozco?

Aki reparo en la situación ¡claro que no lo conocía! Se olvida de la reciente pérdida de memoria que habían sufrido todas las personas que le conocían de algo. O al menos era así para él.

– Ah bueno, no pero si a mi prima, Akane. La acabas de mencionar, ¿no es así? – trato de adoptar una actitud tranquila pero sudaba frio _"¿es que acaso nadie me recuerda?"_

¡ES PRIMO DE AKANE! Ahora todo tenía sentido, aun así, ese chico lograba ponerlo muy nervioso – es un gusto, soy Hibiki Ryoga.

Aki sonrió. Estaba feliz de que Ryoga no lo esquivará, después de todo era su amigo – Tendo Aki ¡un placer conocerte! – Hablo estrechándole la mano – Akane habla mucho sobre ti.

A Ryoga se le iluminó la cara de felicidad – ¡¿es en serio?!

– Claro, eres un gran amigo.

El joven Hibiki se puso de piedra y comenzó a derramar lágrimas – que felicidad JA JA JA – reía de forma exagerada tratando de controlar su pena. Aki y Sayu se miraron entre si sorprendidos por la actitud de Ryoga.

– Un gusto Ryoga, mi nombre es Sayu, soy…amiga de Aki – aun no conocia su posición en la vida del peli-azul pero amiga parecía ser lo más acertado.

– Un gusto.

– ¿Y chicos van a competir? – pregunto el hombre un tanto aburrido. Aki asintió con emoción.

– Claro, ¿qué dices tú Ryoga?

– Bueno, si eres primo de Akane debes ser fuerte.

– ¿Quieres probarme acaso? – Aki sonrió con malicia – ¡vamos a ello!

...

...

Souma era un hombre común que había decidido probar suerte en la feria. Le gustaban los deportes de fuerza, pero solo era una feria y al no tener muchos recursos decidió hacer una prueba de fuerza ¡Las vencidas! Compro peluches y diferentes chucherías como premio, todo estaba en orden. Pero nadie llego.

Estaba a punto de rendirse hasta que un chico que parecía perdido apareció y segundos después de él un peli-azul acompañado de una chica, eligieron un cerdito negro de peluche como premio en común, todo parecía normal hasta que de la nada se comenzaron a acumular más y más chicas alrededor de los competidores ¡que ni siquiera comenzaban a jugar!

– Son muy guapos, ¿no?

– Me gusta el chico del colmillo se ve tan salvaje.

– Está bastante bien pero, ¿viste al peli-azul? Parece un príncipe.

– Kyaa~ mira se está desvistiendo.

Los chicos miraron en dirección a los gritos sorprendidos. Aki solo se estaba sacando el gakuran ya que tenía algo de calor ¡no se iba a desnudar! Mientras tanto Souma aprovecho la oportunidad y con megáfono en mano comenzó a gritar – ¡Señoritas, bienvenidas esta tarde! ¡¿Quieren ver a estos apuestos chicos competir en una prueba de fuerza?!

– ¡Si! – gritaron las mujeres (y algunos chicos) con euforia.

– ¿Qué está haciendo? – Tendo no entendia como se pudo juntar tanta feromona en ese pequeño espacio.

– Este hombre está loco.

Souma los miro con un brillo en sus ojos – ¡están dispuestas a pagar por una escena inolvidable! – Todos lo miraron expectantes, ¿a qué se refería con eso? – chicos, ¿qué tal si juegan 6 veces? y si uno pierde deberá sacarse una prenda ¿no es genial?

– Kyaa~ ¡por esto si pago!

– ¡Vamos quiero verlo!

– ¡¿EH?! – los aludidos quedaron boquiabiertos, ¿en qué momento el juego especificaba desnudarse? – ¡nos negamos!

Souma se ganó frente a ellos y se arrodillo haciendo una reverencia – por favor, por favor, ¿podrían hacerlo? Nunca tendré una oportunidad como esta. Háganlo por mi retoño – el hombre saco de su bolsillo una foto, en ella salía una pequeña de unos 4 años que abrazaba a un conejito. Los chicos no pudieron negarse.

– Está bien, pero nos debe una – dijo Aki mientras se sentaba.

– Solo lo hago por la niña – Ryoga estaba sonrojado y balbuceaba levemente.

Souma sonrió ampliamente y guardo la foto en su bolsillo, nunca pensó que ese recorte le serviría de algo ¡gracias niña de revista Sakura! – ¡Muy bien señoritas! Dejen su dinero en la caja ¡solo 1.000 yenes por persona!

Las jóvenes pagaron sin chistar, todo sea por ver a esos dos chicos desnudos. Bueno, no desnudos pero lo más cercano a eso. – muy bien ¡Comiencen!

Los jóvenes juntaron sus manos y apoyaron sus codos en la mesa mientras comenzaban a ejercer fuerza.

Ryoga no pensó que se enfrentara a alguien tan fuerte, pero sonrió. Al menos sabía que no iba a aburrirse.

En cambio Aki hacia su mejor esfuerzo, sabía perfectamente que su amigo era bastante fuerte incluso más que él, pero no se dejaría vencer fácilmente.

Llevaban cerca de dos minutos así, Ryoga se veía fresco pero Aki sudaba ligeramente _"terminemos con esto"_ pensó Hibiki con decisión - ¡Shoulder Press! - Ryoga concentro su fuerza en sus tríceps aplicando una gran tensión en su codo y como consecuencia venció a Aki, la mano del peli-azul toco la mesa dañando ligeramente sus dedos.

– ¡Ganador! - Souma subió la mano de Ryoga en el aire ante los victoreos de las jóvenes (y no tan jóvenes)

Aki le sonrió a su contrincante - bien hecho, pero solo es la primera partida.

– ¡La ropa! ¡La ropa! – gritaban las jóvenes con ahínco, en ese momento Aki reparo en la situación, ahora tenía que quitarse algo _"¿por qué me saque el gakuran antes? ¡Maldición!"_ completamente sonrojado se quitó la polera blanca que llevaba quedando su esculpido torso a la vista.

– Kyaa~ – gritaron las jóvenes con entusiasmo haciendo sonrojar más a peli-azul.

– Me pagaras esta Ryoga.

– Veámoslo – sonrió Hibiki. Esto estaba resultando más divertido de lo que el chico de la bandana esperaba.

...

...

– ¿Dónde demonios se metió ese niño? – Ranma estaba realmente exhausto. Tan solo tardo dos minutos ¡dos minutos! en buscar agua caliente y su objetivo ya había desaparecido

– Cuando te encuentre te haré arrepentirte de esta cita.

– Kyaa~

Ranma se asustó al escuchar el grito femenino y dirigió su mirada hacia él, o más bien ellos. Habían muchas mujeres y algunos chicos rodeando un puesto, no sabía lo que pasaba pero lo que fuera atraía a las masas juveniles.

Su mirada avanzo junto a él observando a todas las chicas, hasta que reparo en la joven de ojos verdes _"¡la senpai!"_ pensó con alivio pero se dio cuenta de que Aki no estaba a su lado. Se ganó prácticamente a centímetros de ella y siguió la dirección de su mirada. No sabía que pensar, de verdad estaba sorprendido.

En el centro de la multitud se encontraban dos chicos jugando a las vencidas y no eran nada más que Ryoga y Aki, espera ¡Ryoga y Aki! ¿Qué hacia ese cerdo ahí? a pero eso no era todo, ambos estaban sin polera, ni zapatos ¡nada! solo los pantalones. No podía creerlo, ahora no solo tonteaba con chicas, si no que se ponía a luchar con ese sucio cerdo. Sus puños se empuñaron pero no interfirió, esa era su pelea, a menos que pasara algo, solo en caso de que sus manos se rocen más de lo necesario los separaría.

...

...

Aki estaba exhausto llevaban varios minutos ejerciendo fuerza, ambos jadeaban y el sudor era visible en su piel.

Los chicos ya habían sido despojados de sus ropas. Luego de la primera partida Aki logro ganar dos veces a lo que Hibiki tuvo que sacarse su polera y zapatos, luego Ryoga gano dos veces más obligando a Aki a quitarse también sus zapatos y sus calcetines. Ante el calor Ryoga se quitó voluntariamente sus calcetines.

Las muchachas deliraban ante ese espectáculo de testosterona pero estaban expectantes a la lucha.

Ya solo quedaba la última partida y se determinaría el vencedor. Ryoga estaba igual de cansado que Aki pero no podía creer que se había desconcentrado tanto. Tan solo escuchar un leve quejido de su contrincante sentía que estaba haciendo algo horrible. Esa fue la razón por la que perdió anteriormente y ahora se encontraba cansado. Recordó la primera partida que había perdido.

...

 _Flash back_

...

En sus brazos se asomaban las venas producto de la fuerza ejercida por cada uno. Ryoga lo miraba directo a los ojos y Aki trataba de soportar el dolor que sentían sus músculos.

– ¡Ay! – se quejó el peli-azul con dolor pero no soltó la mano de Ryoga a pesar de sus jadeos.

Pero Ryoga sintió una punzada en su pecho, ver las expresiones de dolor de su contrincante le atenazaban el alma. Los ojos chocolates nublados y el sudor corriendo por su cabello, sin darse cuenta su agarre se volvió un poco más débil. Y Aki lo noto.

– ¡Top rool! – grito el peli-azul con euforia. Ejerció presión en la mano de Ryoga causando que este se abriera ligeramente y con todas sus fuerzas azoto la mano de su compañero.

– ¡Ganador! – Aki se levantó y sonrió y levanto su puño, feliz por su victoria y ante sus sonrisas las chicas callaron súbitamente mirándolo con ojos soñadores.

...

 _Fin del flash back_

...

Esta vez sería diferente. Debía ganar. No soportaría más humillaciones públicas, menos entre tantas chicas. Vio que Aki se notaba cansado y con sus últimas fuerzas grito - ¡Hook! - mostrando ligeramente la palma de su mano, concentro la fuerza en sus bíceps y logro hacer un gancho con la mano de su contrincante logrando que esta tocara la mesa. Ryoga había logrado vencerlo.

– ¡Ganador, Hibiki Ryoga! – grito Souma con emoción y lágrimas en los ojos. Gracias a esos chicos podría vivir sin problemas durante un largo tiempo.

Aki lo miro con respeto. No esperaba ganar, después de todo, su fortaleza no podía compararse con la fuerza salvaje de Ryoga, aun así estuvo feliz de hacerle frente - Felicidades Ryoga, eres genial - le estrecho la mano sonriendo dejando a Ryoga embobado.

– ¡Quítate el pantalón!

– ¡Pantalón! ¡Pantalón!

Ante los gritos del público los jóvenes recordaron el castigo y a Aki tan solo le quedaba el pantalón. En serio no quería hacerlo, tal vez no estuviera desnudo pero seguía siendo una humillación pública. Muy sonrojado desato su cinturón y tomo los lados de su pantalón mientras cerraba los ojos.

– ¡¿Qué haces idiota?! – Aki abrió los ojos como platos. Ranma había aparecido de la nada, tomo sus manos con fuerza y lo miraba con reproche – ¿qué te crees?, ¿exhibicionista? – Dijo mientras lo arrinconaba contra la pared – deja de hacer tonterías, niño.

Aki se encontraba sonrojado y se sentía muy vulnerable. Estaba cansado pero no se iba a dejar amenazar.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Ya suéltame! me avergüenzas – dijo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban y forcejeaba intentando liberarse.

– ¿Qué te avergüenzo? eso debería decir yo, mira que desnudarte enfrente de tanta gente – Ranma sentía algo en su interior que le molestaba ¿por ué debia alejarse de él?, ¿acaso no podia estar donde sus ojos lo miraran?

– ¿Y qué si lo hago? eso no debería importante.

– ¡Claro que me importa! – Grito Ranma muy ceca de su rostro - tú no puedes volver a hacer eso, no vas a volver a desnudarte, ni coquetear con chicas, ni te volverás a acercar a ese cerdo, ¿oíste?

Aki lo miro con un sentimiento extraño, ¿por qué a veces sentía que algo lo molestaba cada vez que Ranma era amable con él o parecía…celoso? No entendía ese sentimiento que solo lo confundía, además, ese no era el momento para pensar mucho en ello ¡Espera! ¿Acaso le estaba dando órdenes? – ¿y por qué? – gruño al entender sus reproches.

Ranma no sabía bien lo que hacía, ni lo que decía. Para él, Akane o Aki como fuera, había estado coqueteando, se había desvestido frente a la gente y estaba muy cerca de Ryoga, solo esos factores lo hacían actuar sin pensar – ¡tú eres mi iinazuke! así que solo hazme caso, por favor – nunca espero que esas palabras las escucharía más gente, en ese momento solo eran él y Aki. Pero la verdad era otra.

– Kyaa~ se ven muy lindos juntos – escucho que decía una chica cerca de ellos.

Y de la nada aparecieron muchas cámaras y celulares que les sacaban fotos segando a los jóvenes con sus flashes.

– ¿Desde cuándo son pareja?

– ¿Puedo hacer una historia sobre ustedes?

– ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

– ¿Cómo llevaran su matrimonio si todavía no es legal? ¿Viajaran a Estados Unidos?

Los chicos comenzaron a sudar y quisieron correr. Se miraron fijamente asintiéndose uno al otro.

– 1 2 y 3…

Salieron disparados sin mirar atrás.

– Espera ¡Aki kun!

Aki paro en seco. Se había olvidado completamente de Sayu. Ella estaba rodeada de chicas y prácticamente siendo aplastada por ellas.

– Ranma vete a casa yo aún tengo que estar con Sayu – declaró Aki mientras corría hacia la joven.

Ranma quiso decir que se detuviera pero era tarde, el chico ya se había ido – Maldición – mascullo irritado.

Aki salto con agilidad entre las jóvenes y sin consultar tomo a Sayu en brazos – ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupado y un tanto culpable al no haber pensado en ella.

Sayu le sonrió. Pensó que la abandonaría – ¿volviste? – pregunto sin pensar.

– Claro, las citas deben terminar bien – la dejo cerca de una pila de agua – iré a buscar mi ropa, tú solo espérame aquí.

– Aquí estaré – dijo ella mientras le besaba la mejilla, el chico solo se sonrojo y corrió por su ropa mientras ella esperaba feliz su regreso.

...

...

Aki ya vestido estaba junto a Sayu esperando que el semáforo se pusiera en verde, en ese lugar concluiría la cita.

– Lamento todo lo que paso, de verdad no pensé que algo así iría a ocurrir – dijo Aki mientras escondía la cabeza en el cuello de su gakuran, avergonzado – y por si preguntas, Ranma no es mi prometido.

Sayu sonrió ampliamente mientras abrazaba el oso de peluche que Aki había ganado para ella – No tienes por qué disculparte Aki-kun – ella se paró frente a él obligándolo a mirarla – ¡A sido la mejor cita que he tenido! En serio lo disfrute mucho, lo de antes fue solo un malentendido.

Aki la miro asombrado, pensó que quizás estaría enojada por la forma en que termino su cita. En verdad era una joven encantadora – Es… ¿Es enserio? – pregunto mientras sonreía como un niño pequeño, ella asintió. – Me alegro mucho, esa fue mi primera cita – dijo mientras rascaba su sonrojada mejilla.

– Eres adorable Aki-kun – Sayu se fijó en el semáforo. Ya estaba en verde – Nos vemos – la oji-verde se despedía con una mano del peli-azul. Aki iba a imitarla pero sus sentidos se alertaron. Algo no estaba bien. Miro hacia la carretera, una camioneta avanzaba veloz sin detenerse. El semáforo aún estaba en verde y Sayu…iba a ser atropellada.

El peli-azul corrió hacia la chica y sin pensarlo mucho, la empujo con todas sus fuerzas, no puedo evitar dañarla pero si dejarla fuera de peligro. Sus rodillas se rasparon en el suelo rompiendo su ropa y tratando de levantarse miro al frente. El miedo lo paralizó y una luz cegadora llego a sus ojos. La camioneta no respeto la luz verde.

Mientras a lo lejos se escuchó una voz gritando desesperada. - ¡AKIII!

* * *

Nota de la autora: Y aquí tengo un capítulo más. Debo decir que me costó un mundo poner en orden mis ideas al hacerlo, ya que la cita iba a durar la nada misma (originalmente estaba escrito así) pero decidí alargarla un poco y meter todo lo que hay esperando que sea de su agrado, y que entiendan lo que escribí jaja

Este capítulo va dedicado a Chat'de'Lune, ya que me imaginaba situaciones gracias a sus comentarios al pedirme escenas de celos de parte de Ranma, y bueno, aquí están. Espero no decepcionarte : 3 ¡Gracias por leer!

Aclaraciones:

1.- Gakuran: es la parte superior del típico uniforme japonés estilo militar, ese que tiene botones jaja.

2.- Escribí iinazuke básicamente porque en japonés es el mismo término para prometido y prometida así que se da entender que Aki es el prometido de Ranma.

3.- "Shoulder press";"Top rool" y"Hook" son técnicas que se utilizan en las vencidas. Trate de retratar como serian pero no soy una experta, aun así espero que se haya comprendido.

Cualquier cosa que no hayan entendido no duden en preguntar :D

Zona review:

 **Xion-chan 14:** Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo jaja, espero ver tu opinión sobre él sería muy interesante. Saludos.

 **Chat'de'Lune:** ¡Buenas! Bueno, a decir verdad no abandonare la historia porque prácticamente todo ya está desarrollado en mi mente, solo debo pasarlo al papel por así decirlo. Gracias por el review en "Infantil" y por avisarme que me comí unas letras jeje. Saludos.

Pdt: también espero que sea un buen año para ti y respecto a los cocineros, solo puedo decir que agradezco tener a alguien que si sepa lo que hace al cocinar (conmigo la cocina sería un caos)

 **Arialice:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y que espero que este te guste aún más. Saludos.

 **SaV21:** ¡Buenas! Bien, respecto a por qué el personaje de Akane cambió radicalmente, fue porque encontré muchas historias donde Akane cambiaba solo su cuerpo y me pareció que solo sería una historia más del mismo tipo, además de que me parecía gracioso crear escenas de Akane siendo un hombre totalmente y muy divertido de escribir. Como veo que no te ha gustado te recomiendo estos fics que son fantásticos (a mi gusto) en las que Akane solo cambia de cuerpo y bueno hay muchos más:

 _\- Akane y medio/maxhika_

 _\- Algo inesperado/eleniak_

Espero que en ellas encuentres lo que deseas leer. Saludos.

¡Gracias por los reviews!

 **Luna Glow**


	15. Volvere por ti

**CAPITULO XV**

 _"Volveré por ti"_

* * *

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Ranma estaba realmente molesto, desde que Aki dijo que debía irse lo comenzó a seguir. No se iba a deshacer de él tan fácil, lo malo es que nuevamente lo perdió de vista. No entendía como desaparecía tan rápido. Llevaba varios minutos buscándolo, pero nada.

– Maldición, ¿dónde estás? – se preguntaba Ranma. Se sentía idiota por estar tan pendiente de ese niño, además algo le preocupaba desde hace tiempo, era normal que Aki le agradara tanto ¿verdad? Después de todo era Akane ¿no? Agito su cabeza para quitar esas ideas de su cabeza. Al final hacerse preguntas solo lo confundían más.

– ¡Oye, Ranma! – el artista marcial reconoció enseguida esa conocida y molesta voz. Frunció el ceño al recordar los acontecimientos del día.

– ¿Qué quieres Ryoga? Estoy ocupado – dijo con evidente mal humor.

– Bueno, yo...has visto a Aki – pregunto Hibiki con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz.

 _"Aki"_ ¿por qué le hablaba de forma tan familiar?, ¿acaso se perdió de algo? Sin darse cuenta sus manos ya estaban empuñadas y un tic nervioso se distinguía en uno de sus ojos.

– ¿Para qué lo buscas? – pregunto controlando su carácter.

– Bueno, quería darle este cerdito – dijo mientras mostraba el peluche de cerdo negro que habían elegido como premio en común – a pesar de que lo gane, me…gustaría dárselo – dijo mientras se sonrojaba tenuemente.

Ranma rodo los ojos recomponiéndose de apoco. Ryoga siempre sería igual de fiel sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. _"Estúpido cerdo"_ – Dámelo, yo se lo entregare – Ranma tomo el peluche sin siquiera consultarle a Ryoga y se fue corriendo de ahí. A lo lejos alcanzo a distinguir una clase de grito pero no paro su carrera para escucharlo. Lo más seguro es que era un insulto.

...

...

Llevaba recorridas algunas cuadras y mientras saltaba en los tejados pudo por fin reencontrar a su objetivo, estaba con la senpai y parecían despedirse. Sinceramente estaba feliz, por fin podría hablar con Aki e ir donde Cologne para ver la solución a su problema. Tan metido estaba en sus cavilaciones que apenas, y gracias a sus dotes de artista marcial, pudo distinguir como Aki corría empujando a la oji-verde y quedando frente a una camioneta que iba a toda velocidad, sintió como su corazón se detenía. Aki iba a ser atropellado.

El auto iba a impactar con la chica pero Aki la salvo y aun así, ¡él muy tonto no salió del medio! Estaba a punto de ser arroyado por la camioneta. Esos eran los pensamientos de Ranma mientras corría despavorido comenzando a gritar el nombre del peli-azul con desesperación.

Corrió a todo lo que le daban sus fuerzas. Lo alcanzaría, sabía que podía lograrlo. _"No puedes morir, no puedes morir, otra vez no_ " pensaba con tristeza y a poco de alcanzarlo todo se tornó difuso.

Sintió como si el mundo se detuviera. La camioneta estaba a centímetros de Aki y él a tan solo a un metro de salvarlo pero, no podía moverse. El mundo se volvió oscuro, como si todo hubiese perdido su color adoptando solo tenues y grises variaciones. Ranma quería moverse y forcejeaba pero era imposible, miro a Aki con desesperación y sin querer, reprimió un sonido de sorpresa. Una sombra negra rodeaba el cuerpo del peli-azul y comenzó a elevarlo, dejándolo del otro lado de la carretera, a salvo, y luego simplemente desapareció. Casi de inmediato al mundo volvieron los colores, todo volvió a moverse otra vez. La camioneta impacto con un poste y Ranma al fin sintió como su cuerpo le obedecía. Aún estaba estupefacto por lo que acababa de ver, ¿qué era esa sombra? ¿Por qué salvo a Aki? ¡Espera Aki! Ranma miro de inmediato al otro lado donde la senpai trataba de despertar al peli-azul.

– ¡Aki-kun!, ¡Aki-kun despierta! – decía ella mientras pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Ranma, sin consultar, tomo a Aki y cargo al chico en su espalda ante la sorprendida mirada de Sayu y sin mirar a la chica comenzó a caminar.

– Lo llevare a que lo atiendan, no te preocupes – dijo mientras se alejaba. Miro disimuladamente hacia atrás.

Sayu estaba haciendo una inclinación pronunciada. Estaba realmente agradecida.

...

...

Aki parecía dormir muy bien en uno de los sillones del Nekohanten pero a diferencia de su estado de tranquilidad Ranma estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y eso lo tenía muy frustrado.

– No lo entiendo ¿Por qué apareció esa sombra? ¿De dónde salió? ¿Qué era? – decía mientras caminaba de lado a lado sin respuestas claras.

Cologne daba caladas a su pipa tratando de comprender con la cabeza fría los hechos narrados por el chico – una sombra oscura que salvo a Aki – podría ser cualquier cosa, necesitaba más información.

– Ranma, ¿qué sentiste cuando apareció aquella presencia? – le pregunto mientras achinaba los ojos concentrando para comprender la respuesta.

Ranma lo pensó detenidamente – Cuando esa cosa apareció fue como si todo se detuviera y a la vez se viera sin color, sin emoción alguna… – intento explicárselo a Cologne y esta ante el relato del artista marcial comenzó a atar cabos en su mente.

– Creo que tengo una idea de quien fue esa sombra.

– ¿Quién? – _"¿acaso una persona había rescatado a Aki?"_

– Bueno Ranma, ¿recuerdas con quien hizo el trato la princesa? - pregunto Cologne risueña disfrutando de la poca concentración del chico.

– Ah, ¡no hay tiempo para preguntas! debemos hacer algo – Ranma estaba fastidiado y se sentía un idiota impotente ante su situación, ¿y ahora le salía con eso?

– Entonces responde.

Saotome arrugo su nariz y pensó unos segundos. No era difícil de recordar – Con la muerte – dijo mientras trataba de reunir concentración.

– Y, ¿cómo se describía a la muerte?

Ranma suspiro – como una gran sombra negra que... – Saotome reparo en lo que estaba diciendo y Cologne sonreía satisfecha con la respuesta, al fin había entendido – Quiere decir que la muerte fue la que salvo a Aki – la amazona asintió mientras avanzaba hasta un mueble – ¿Qué razones tiene para hacer algo así? ¿Por qué salvaría a Aki?, si todas las otras chicas terminaban muriendo o suicidándose y él no hacía nada, ¿por qué a Aki si lo ayudo? – se preguntaba Ranma frunciendo el ceño.

– Eso deberás preguntárselo tú mismo – Cologne se paró frente a Ranma con un collar en la mano.

– ¿Y cómo quiere que haga eso?

– Esto hijo – dijo mientras señalaba un collar – es una forma de visitar a la muerte, tan solo debes usarlo de forma correcta y podrás ir a su mundo – aclaro al joven artista marcial.

Ranma observó el colgante. Se veía tan simple, una cadena barata y un dije redondo azulado nada llamativo, ¿eso era un paso al infierno? – Un paso al infierno – dijo sin pensar a lo que Cologne corrigió.

– No Ranma, la muerte no es el diablo ni un dios, digamos que es el encargado de las almas y su palacio se encuentra en el limbo, guarda las almas hasta que los señores del cielo o el infierno las reclamen, aun así es alguien de temer – aseguro la mujer – después de todo, el nombre muerte ya es espantoso.

El chico no pudo evitar sentirse como un niño regañado – Bueno, yo no lo sabía – Ranma tomo el colgante y se lo puso alrededor del cuello – con esto, ¿Akane volverá a la normalidad? – pregunto mientras observaba el dije azulado.

– No te prometo nada hijo en ley solo estoy segura de que encontraras respuestas pero aquí la pregunta es, ¿estás dispuesto a visitar a la muerte para volver a verla? – Cologne estaba seria se podría decir que hasta inexpresiva.

Ranma lo pensó por unos segundos hasta que una Akane sonriendo llego a su mente y otra sonrojándose ante sus palabras con su ceño fruncido. No necesitaba pensarlo demasiado – ¡Claro que lo estoy! – se tumbó en el sillón mientras cerraba los ojos.

– Solo piensa en un lugar feliz Ranma y cuando menos te lo esperes estarás en el limbo – Ranma apenas escuchaba la voz de Cologne. Se sentía cansado. Desde que el collar estaba en su cuello pensaba en un lugar feliz, junto a alguien que lo hacía sentirse feliz.

...

...

Pasarían unos minutos, quizás segundos, y sintió como un olor floral llegaba a su nariz y como la brisa mecía su cabello. Abrió sus ojos de golpe. Se encontraba en un prado hermoso y verde con muchas flores y le resulto extrañamente conocido, como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo parecía ser un prado interminable pero ante sus ojos logro distinguir una casa. No, no era una casa, sino un castillo que se alzaba hacia el cielo dando la impresión de alcanzar las nubes. Llego a la gran puerta de entrada y toco. Pero nadie abría. Ante eso se decidió a entrar pero todo se volvía más complicado. Dentro solo habían pasillos y escaleras ¿Dónde encontraría a la muerte? – eh…Hola…señor muerte, ¡¿hay alguien aquí?! – grito tratando de llamar la atención pero solo escucho su eco por los pasillos _"Un momento, ¿la muerte es hombre o mujer? Maldición"_

Mientras más caminaba más extraño e interminable se le hacia ese lugar y de repente dudas comenzaron asaltarlo y una lo tenía un tanto preocupado.

– ¿Por qué no hay guardias? Es muy raro - se preguntaba y comenzó a caminar en silencio. Quizás estaban esperando un descuido de él para atacar.

Siguió caminado hasta que se percató de la presencia de una dulce voz que cantaba con tristeza – "Sueño que tú, eres diferente y que a mi lado de la mano vas..." era una mujer, su voz era tranquila y aguda ¡AKANE! Ranma comenzó a seguir la voz y a correr desesperado.

– ¡Akane! – comenzó a gritar por los pasillos mientras seguía la melodía "Akane, ¿dónde estás Akane?"

– "En mi alma hay amor para los dos…"

Dos puertas se alzaban ante él, la voz venia del otro lado. Abrió las puertas de una patada, recupero el aire perdido en la carrera y fijo su vista al frente donde se encontraba su bello tormento. Pero no esperaba verla así.

Akane estaba encerrada en una especie de jaula como de ave, llevaba un pequeño vestido blanco que descubría sus hombros y le llegaba a medio muslo, en sus pies dos cadenas y una en su muñeca. Su mirada estaba vacía y en sus mejillas se podían apreciar el paso de antiguas lágrimas que se habían secado, parecía una muñeca abandonada.

– Akane - dijo sorprendido entre feliz por verla y enojado por como la tenían o mejor dicho triste. _"Es mi culpa si solo hubiera estado más atento, si hubiese sido más rápido…"_

\- ¡Ranma! – la voz de su prometida lo saco de sus pensamientos pero aun sentía la rabia, la impotencia.

En cuanto los ojos de la peli-azul reconocieron ese inconfundible y familiar rostro sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, sus ojos volvieron a brillar y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pero recordó que no debía dejarse llevar, no esta vez. Ella debía protegerlo.

Su mirada se volvió seria de un momento a otro – Ranma vete, no te acerques – trato de ponerse de pie pero las cadenas se lo impidieron cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

Ranma decidió ignorar el comentario de la peli-azul, ya que se asustó al verla caer – Akane, ¿Akane estas bien? Tranquila yo te sacaré de aquí – el joven trato de romper los barrotes pero eran demasiado sólidos, aun así siguió forcejeando.

– Eso no importa, Ranma vete – en sus preciosos ojos se asomaban leves lagrimas que amenazaban con salir – por favor Ranma, el vendrá por ti.

Ranma frunció el ceño. Claro que no se iría, nunca pensó encontrarla pero no la iba dejar en esa jaula, eso nunca.

– No me importa quien venga, te sacaré de aquí – le dijo testarudo logrando que Akane comenzara a exasperarse.

– Ranma tú no lo entiendes él es muy fuerte…

– Nadie puede vencerme boba, yo te sacare e iremos a casa – afirmo el joven mientras tomaba impulso. Iba a destruir como fuera esa maldita jaula.

– Ranma no...

– ¡No te acerques a ella!

Una cortina de fuego apareció ante Ranma impidiéndole acercarse a Akane. Se sorprendió pero de inmediato frunció el ceño y tenso la mandíbula, ¿quién era el maldito que no dejaba que sacara a su prometida?

– ¡¿Quién eres?! – pregunto irritado tratando de ver a través del fuego, lo cual resultaba imposible.

– No te acerques a ella.

El joven Saotome comenzó a reír con superioridad – ¿Por qué debería obedecerte? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Un momento! – Ranma utilizo su cerebro reconociendo de inmediato la situación – Es eso no, tu... ¡Tú eres el malnacido que la tiene encerrada! ¡Suéltala! – rugió al asimilar la situación.

– No quiero, ella se quedara ahí ¿no se ve linda?

Ranma estaba que explotaba, ¿que si se veía linda? Eso lo sabía, pero no esposada y encerrada en una jaula.

– Que estupidez, ¿quién eres? ¡Muéstrate! - exigió casi rugiendo.

La persona detrás del fuego reía sonoramente pero a pesar de ello Ranma no distinguió un tono especifico en su voz – Bueno, tengo muchos nombres pero el más acertado en tu caso sería quizás – la cortina de fuego desapareció y Ranma ajusto sus ojos que habían quedados cegados por la luz – la muerte, tal vez.

Ranma se sorprendió de veras. Ante él se mostraba un chico de piel blanca pero de vista sedosa, cabello corto azabache y ojos negros profundos que daban la sensación de hundirse en ellos. La palabra hermoso le vino a la mente, se irrito por su propio estúpido pensamiento.

– Je, pues un gusto – Ranma salió de su letargo y hablo irónico – creía que eras solo una apestosa sombra.

– Puedo obtener muchas formas – le dijo el azabache con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

– A mí eso no me interesa – la mirada de Ranma era glaciar y aterradora – yo solo vine a hacerte una visita pero prefiero que me entregues a esa chica.

– Jeje, ¿y si no quiero?

– ¡Ranma no seas idiota! – grito Akane desde su jaula tratando de mantenerse en pie sin caer.

– Si no… - Ranma se puso en posición de ataque - tendré que pelear contigo, pero créeme no ha nacido nadie que pueda vencerme – mostro una sonrisa egocéntrica digna del gran Saotome Ranma.

El azabache tan solo lo miro risueño – Eres muy confiado niño, pero yo no puedo decir que nací, ni que estoy vivo. Solo puedo decir que existo, además, no te enteras – el hombre oculto su cara en unas sombras que inundaron su alrededor, ocultando su cuerpo – soy la muerte, aunque lo intentes no puedes dañarme – su tono de voz cambio rotundamente. Al principio era tranquila, elegante, pero ahora su voz llegaba a congelar la sangre era simplemente escalofriante.

Ranma no se asustó, pero si se irrito bastante. Tomo impulso y se lanzó contra el moreno pero no estuvo ni cerca de golpearlo cuando desapareció de su vista y por ende, evadió su golpe. Lo busco con la mirada pero no estaba en ningún lado _"¿dónde está?_ " gruñía fijándose en todos los rincones.

– ¡Ranma cuidado!

 _"Akane"_

– Presta atención Saotome Ranma – un golpe certero en la mandíbula hizo que Ranma probara el poco usual sabor de su sangre y cayera estrepitosamente al suelo – no debes desconcentrarte Saotome – antes de que Ranma se lograra levantar el azabache le lanzo una potente patada en el estómago y luego lo aturdió contra el suelo dejando su cara estampada en el piso.

– ¿Qué sucede Saotome? ¿Por qué no te levantas? – preguntaba el moreno con inocencia mientras lo aplastaba con su pie divertido ante la situación.

– ¡Ya basta detente! – Akane comenzó a moverse haciendo que sus cadenas sonaron llamando la atención de la muerte. Y provocando raspaduras en sus tobillos.

– Linda Akane lo lamento – la sombra volvió a tener su forma humana y se acercó a la jaula – ¿necesitas algo? – sonreía dulcemente.

– Prometiste que si me quedaba no le harías daño – acuso la chica acercándose a los barrotes y mirándolo con fiereza.

– Pero Akane...

– Akane... - Ranma estaba en el suelo sobándose la mandíbula – no te metas en una pelea de hombres – dijo mientras volvía adoptar una pose de combate.

Akane contenía las lágrimas y se aferró a los barrotes de su jaula. Nunca había visto a Ranma perdiendo en tan poco tiempo.

– Por favor no le hagas más daño, te lo ruego – dijo ella mirando al azabache a los ojos.

El la miro con devoción y sonrió con dulzura – Bueno, si me das un regalo prometo dejarlo ir – sentencio el hombre mientras pasaba su mano derecha por los barrotes depositándola en la mejilla de la peli-azul dándole una leve caricia en el proceso – tú sabes de que regalo hablo.

Akane lo miro con tristeza sintiendo un desagrado enorme hacia el chico frente a ella y sintiéndose el ser más despreciable por lo que iba a hacer – perdóname Ranma – dijo sin apartarse de la mirada de la muerte. La peli-azul se acercó a los labios del azabache y lo beso.

Ranma no lo creía. No quería creerlo.

– Que, ¿qué haces Akane?

Ranma comenzó a fruncir el ceño y empuñar sus manos, ¿Akane lo había traicionado? ¿Era verdad lo que acababa de ver? miro directo el rostro de su prometida pero verla solo le devasto el corazón. Ella seguía besándolo pero lloraba, lo besaba y lloraba para luego alejarse y taparse la cara con ambas manos.

– Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… - decía sin cesar dejando escapar sus sollozos y lastimando el corazón del artista marcial _"Nadie puede hacerla llorar"_

Solo verla en ese estado era suficiente como para sentirse en un abismo, era una tortura. A pesar de estar en el limbo él ya se sentía en el mismo infierno – Akane...

A diferencia de Ranma la muerte estaba satisfecha, feliz y se sentía radiante – Un beso con la muerte, solo Akane tiene el privilegio de tan temido placer – dijo mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por sus labios. El azabache miro al devastado Ranma y sonrió burlón – ¿qué pasa? ¿Te he robado algo importante? – rio engreídamente y Ranma exploto.

– ¡Maldito! – Saotome tomo fuerzas y se lanzó nuevamente contra él, pero el azabache solo lo esquivo he inmovilizo posando unas cuerdas en sus manos y pies dejando a Ranma amarrado y a horcajas en el piso.

– Lo siento, pero en ese beso prometí no hacerte daño – dijo mirándolo sonriente y luego fijando su vista en Akane – ¿así eres feliz?

Ella seguía llorando pero asentía con la cabeza.

– Que bien, pero vamos, sonríe – le pedía mientras endulzaba su voz y con sus dedos hacía alusión de una sonrisa.

Ranma se encontraba aturdido. Estaba exhausto, pero no podía ser vencido _"¿Cuándo me volví tan débil?"_ – Por qué, ¿por qué tienes a Akane aquí encerrada? – Pregunto jadeando. Las cuerdas estaban muy firmes, demasiado para no ser intencional.

El azabache lo miro a los ojos y sonrió radiante – Porque la amo – respondió la muerte directamente, sin miedo y Ranma solo lo miro sorprendido – ninguna mujer que tocaba esas joyas era como Akane – le dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, recordando – todas eran aburridas, querían llamar mi atención o se rendían ante la idea de morir o en cambio lloraban día a día sin parar, por eso que su cuerpo muriera era mi prioridad.

Ranma lo miro con una interrogante en su cabeza – ¿Su cuerpo?

– El alma de la joven viene a mí en cuanto usa la joya ya que al no morir su cuerpo, su alma no le pertenece a nadie ni al cielo ni al infierno, digamos que se queda en el limbo conmigo.

– Si su cuerpo no muere...

– Se quedara a mi lado hasta que pase – dijo mientras admiraba la belleza de la peli-azul.

Ranma lo miro con rabia, se sentía tan débil – Eso explica los suicidios y también por qué salvaste a Aki – el joven Saotome gruño con dolor pero estaba realmente enojado – no querías que muriera para quedarte con Akane, ¿no es así?

– Si.

– ¡¿Qué rayos con los cuerpos entonces si no tienen alma?! – gruño Ranma aun desconcertado.

El hombre lanzo un suspiro y se acercó a la jaula de Akane pasando sus manos por los barrotes – son los últimos sentimientos del alma, en otras palabras, son solo alma falsas que pueden extinguirse con facilidad y que son manipulables – dijo mientras le sonreía a su cautiva – Aki, por ejemplo, es solo un conjunto de sentimientos que Akane dejo antes de llegar a mí, además, es mi mayor orgullo. Es la imitación de un alma perfecta – sonrió radiante al hablar de su "gran" obra.

"Este tipo es un desquiciado" Ranma miro a Akane y recordó a Aki, eran tan parecidos pero después de todo no eran iguales. Él no era Akane – tengo otra pregunta ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué Akane?

– Vaya que eres despistado – dijo el hombre disfrutando – Ya te lo dije, la amo – respondió el moreno dejando de lado su tarea para observar a su contrincante – sabes, una vez vi a Akane pero solo fue por unos segundos no llamo mi atención en lo absoluto – dijo mientras recordaba ese momento – ella paso por la puerta de China pero apenas distinguí su cabello.

 _"Jusenkyo"_ pensó Ranma en ese momento trayendo a su memoria tan molestos recuerdos.

– Y después llego gracias a las joyas – en su mirada apareció un brillo peculiar que solo él tenía en ese momento ya que los otros se encontraban tristes y frustrados – sabes, cuando Akane llego fue como ver llegar a un ángel. Linda, tierna y temerosa, me acerque a ella conmovido pero en el segundo que le hable, ella me tomo por el cuello y me amenazo.

...

...

– ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Déjame ir! – me exigió con fiereza.

Nunca, nunca conocí alguien que me tratara así, ni los más fuertes y hábiles guerreros se mostraban de aquella forma ante mi presencia. Eso me llamo la atención. Había algo en su mirada que me hipnotizaba por completo, un brillo que no había visto en ningún hombre ni mujer, ni si quiera en los niños. Los días junto a Akane fueron los más divertidos de mi vida, su actitud cambiante y sus constantes intentos de escape llenaban mis días, era simple diversión, hasta que la vi sonreír.

...

– "Discutir por todo pelear una extraña manera de amar porque no le hemos al amor un te quiero y ya con un beso y ya y así todo podría ser..."

– ¿Por qué cantas eso? – le pregunte mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza en su hombro. Esa canción la repetía todo el tiempo pero no entendía porque. Akane se tensó por completo parando su canto y dio un salto. Creo que la asusté.

– Me gusta - respondió seca recuperando la compostura.

Pero yo seguía insistiendo – ¿Por qué?

– Me recuerda a alguien.

– ¿Quién? – quería saber quién estaba en su mente cuando cantaba con su angelical voz. En realidad quería saber todo de ella.

Akane solo sonrió ampliamente y me miro divertida.

– No pienso decirte - dijo burlona extendiendo su sonrisa.

En ese momento sentí lo que nunca pensé que sentiría, muchas emociones vinieron a mi pecho como una corriente eléctrica que viajaba por todos los lados y me oprimía el corazón.

...

...

– En ese momento conocí el amor Saotome Ranma, fue la mejor experiencia que he tenido y solo Akane me la ha dado – concluyo el moreno con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ranma estaba cabizbajo mientras intentaba ponerse en pie – Pero ella no es feliz, ¿verdad? – dijo ante lo obvio.

– Eso es lo triste, tantos escapes me obligaron a encerrarla y esposarla. Desde entonces no ha vuelto a sonreír – la muerte dejo escapar un suspiro mientras alzaba sus hombros levemente.

Y ante ese hecho Ranma sonrió con malicia – Je, ella jamás lo hará.

– ¿Qué dices? – el azabache lo miro con rabia borrando sus anteriores sonrisas.

– Tal vez la ates pero ella no te sonreirá porque su sonrisa solo nace cuando es feliz – Ranma logro mantenerse en pie y lo miro con burla – Tú jamás podrás hacerla feliz muerte – dijo despectivo.

Akane observo a su prometido y no pudo evitar llorar, aunque la verdad sus ojos le dolían de tanto hacerlo.

– Prometí no golpearte pero eres desesperante – la muerte tomo el cuello de Ranma elevándolo un poco – será mejor que te vayas y no vuelvas, ¿entendido? – el moreno ladeo el cuello ligeramente y le sonrió – despídete Saotome.

Llevo al pelinegro ante la jaula de la chica y los postro en el piso. Akane lo miraba desde dentro pero no quería acercarse. Quien sabe que haría la muerte si se acercaba a él.

Ranma contemplo a su tormento y recordó el maldito beso como una película en cámara lenta. No se repetiría, lo juro como que se llamaba Saotome Ranma.

– Akane mírame bien a los ojos – dijo mientras fruncía el ceño – ¡yo volveré por ti e iremos a casa juntos! – Akane no pudo evitar que una lágrima empañara su visión – nunca me dejarías solo, ¿no? – el pelinegro sonrió con tristeza y esbozo una sutil sonrisa.

– Ranma…

– Es suficiente – la muerte chasqueo los dedos y un portal apareció a su lado – espero no volver a vernos – lanzo a Ranma hacia el portal y comenzó a reír.

– ¡Espérame Akane! ¡Volveré por ti! – grito Ranma mientras caía y a lo lejos pudo escuchar que Akane le respondía, pero quizás solo fue su imaginación.

 _"Siempre te he estado esperando"_

* * *

Nota de autor: ¡Hola! Aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo que he escrito como 20 veces (se habían perdido mis notas para guiarme en la historia) Por problemas de internet no pude subirlo antes, lo iba a subir el 16 (de enero) pero no pude.

Y bueno la historia casi que llega a su fin, creo que quedan uno capítulos más y es todo, me despido de Aki. Me gustó mucho escribir sobre él, es por eso que me da algo de pena aunque también me gusta la Muerte, ¿qué les pareció a ustedes? Y que tal las "mini" peleas ¿les gustaron?

Ok, estoy interactuando demasiado jeje

Me di cuenta de que los follows y fav aumentaron así que ¡Bienvenidos nuevos lectores! Aprovecho de agradecer a todos los lectores silenciosos (todos tienen mi gratitud) Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, comenten que les pareció y ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Zona review:

 **Ranma X Akane:** Buenas! Bueno, respecto a tu crítica no hay ningún problema, después de todo es solo eso, una crítica constructiva. Lamento que parezca que da muchas vueltas, no me había detenido a pensar en ello, pero ya está casi terminando así que no me preocupo mucho en realidad. El doctor Tofú no aparecerá en esta historia (lo lamento) y es muy común eso del viaje así que no tomare ese camino, pero gracias por la idea. La historia está terminada en mi cabeza así que no te preocupes ya pronto Akane volverá jeje. Saludos.

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Hola! Qué bueno que te gustara el capítulo. Sobre que Akane está perdiendo su feminidad, si es verdad pero no te preocupes mucho por ello, en este momento hay cosas más grandes por las que preocuparse :3. Espero saber qué opinas sobre este capítulo y el giro que tomo jeje. Saludos y un gran abrazo a la distancia.

¡Gracias por los reviews!

 **Luna Glow**


	16. Una promesa es una Promesa

**CAPITULO XVI**

 _"Una promesa es una Promesa"_

* * *

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

En las penumbras de una gran habitación se encuentra la joven Akane Tendo. Ella ilumina todo a su alrededor, tan hermosa, tan frágil, y a la vez temeraria y fiera. Una mujer inigualable, una diosa desconocida, una mística hada, una…

– ¡Quieres callarte! - Akane fulmino con la mirada al azabache que hablaba sin parar – deja de decir cosas así.

El hombre detuvo su parloteo y bajo el micrófono con el que hablaba – discúlpame querida Akane pero es inevitable no alardear de tu belleza – se acercó a la jaula de su cautiva y la miro con devoción – pero sabes que sonriendo eres mucho más hermosa – él le sonrió esperando el mismo gesto de vuelta.

Pero la peli-azul solo lo miro con rabia. Se paró frente a él tratando de soportar el dolor de sus grilletes y le plantó cara al sonriente hombre – jamás ¡jamás volveré a sonreír! ¿Ha quedado claro?

La Muerte estaba seria y en sus ojos había un esbozo de tristeza. Acerco su mano a la cara de Akane tratando de tocarla pero ella evito su acercamiento volteando el rostro. Él regreso su mano con impotencia.

– No volverás a verlo así que intenta ser feliz conmigo – sentencio con voz firme.

– ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño, oíste! – rugió la pequeña chica aferrándose bruscamente a los barrotes de su cárcel.

La Muerte le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar cubriendo su cuerpo entre sombras – no te preocupes, no pienso lastimarlo – _"no hare una estupidez como lastimar a ese idiota frente a ti otra vez"_ llevo una mano a su pecho arrugando sus ropajes.

Entre las sombras Akane deslumbro sus ojos y no eran oscuros, sino rojos. Rojos como la sangre – pero si fuera posible ¡lo destrozaría!

Akane se estremeció nuevamente. Su voz había resultado grotesca, espeluznante. Observo aquella sombra hasta que desapareció tras la puerta. Se sentó en el piso y trato de aflojar sus grilletes mientras gruñía tratando de controlar su miedo.

– Ranma vendrá por mí y cuando llegue… – uno de los grilletes cedió liberando su mano. Se sobo con suavidad – cuando llegue, volveremos a casa juntos.

...

...

– Ranma deberías tranquilizarte – Cologne trataba de hacer que Ranma se controle. Llevaba dos días entrenando día y noche después de lo sucedido. Y Aki aún no despertaba.

– Aun no, necesito vencer a ese demente – decía Saotome mientras daba patadas al aire y giraba sobre sí mismo con una rapidez alucinante – nunca me sentí tan débil como esa vez – gruñó recordado que hasta sangre le había llegado a sacar el muy maldito – esta vez sí lograre salvarla.

Cologne observo la determinación en los ojos de su discípulo y suspiro. La Muerte es un enemigo poderoso comparado con un humano, lo único que debería hacer es tomar su vida pero, ¿Por qué no lo hizo durante la pelea?, ¿por diversión? – Ranma tu dijiste que la Muerte, ¿está enamorada de Akane?

Ranma paro en seco sus movimientos y a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de su encuentro con la Muerte, en especial la forma abierta en que declaro sus sentimientos y el beso, el maldito beso que Akane le había dado a ese ser. _"¿Por qué yo no puedo decírselo así? ¿Por qué no puedo ser más sincero? Todos logran decir abiertamente lo que sienten hacia ella ¿Por qué yo no?"_

– Ranma, te hice una pregunta – Cologne golpe con su bastón al consternado Ranma haciendo que este volviera al mundo real.

– ¡Eso dolió momia! – el bocón artista marcial recibió otro golpe como castigo.

– Deja de ser tan impertinente y responde.

Ranma miro hacia otro lado y empuño sus manos con fuerza – ese idiota dijo de que la ama profundamente….imbécil – susurro para sí mismo.

Cologne se mostraba pensativa, su mente trabajaba los hechos pero aún tenía la misma pregunta. Si él es la muerte y Ranma es su rival amoroso ¿Por qué no matarlo? ¿Qué le impide dañarlo?

Cologne suspiro, demasiadas peguntas sin responder.

Ranma en cambio se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Recordaba vívidamente cada momento en el Limbo. Recordaba a Akane encerrada, la sincera declaración de la Muerte, el beso y recordaba su promesa. Cumpliría como sea, nunca nadie podría quitársela. Ni siquiera la misma Muerte.

...

...

El azabache se encontraba realmente triste, no podía evitarlo. Cada día Akane parecía más reacia con él. Ya no le hablaba ni se molestaba en mirarlo, era como si él de un segundo para otro se haya vuelto un bicho despreciable y realmente diminuto. Sentir la opresión en su pecho era una experiencia nueva, nunca pensó que el amor sería tan desgarrador.

Desde el Limbo podía observar a las personas enamorarse, pero jamás les presto tanta atención. Quizás si lo hubiera hecho se habría dado cuenta de que no siempre los amores son lindos y duraderos. O correspondidos.

Por alguna razón, a pesar de que ese sentimiento era nuevo, no podía evitar que le resultara algo familiar pero no sabía cómo explicarlo. Quizás solo era su imaginación.

Observo a su cautiva, era inevitable querer hablar con ella pero siempre se reusaba a contestarle – ¿Aun esperas su regreso? – pregunto sorprendiendo a la peli-azul, pero no se volteo a verlo y esto deprimía aún más a la Muerte. Nuevamente ese molesto dolor en el corazón, no podía respirar. Literalmente no podía hacerlo. Y se desplomo.

Akane escucho el sonido que provoco la Muerte al caer y dirigió todos sus sentidos hacia su secuestrador. Estaba tirado en el suelo, sudaba mucho y se oprimía con fuerza el sector de su corazón. Parecía un paro cardiaco. Se aferró a los barrotes y pasó sus manos por ellos hasta alcanzar la cabeza del azabache y la acaricio con cuidado – ¿qué ocurre, estas bien? – pregunto preocupada al no saber qué hacer.

La Muerte no respondió pero si comenzó a tranquilizarse, de alguna forma el dolor había disminuido, solo un poco pero lo suficiente para volver a respirar. En cuanto volvió en si, se alejó en silencio de Akane dejándola estupefacta y muy intrigada, en cambio él se sentía horrible. Eso fue casi como…morir.

...  
...

El Nekohanten se encontraba muy tranquilo ese día. No habían muchos clientes pero si unos pocos que mantenían ocupados a los camareros. Shampoo y Mousse servían los platos y al terminar, el chico-pato lavaba los trastos mientras Shampoo descansaba en un sillón, pensando en los sucesos de los últimos dos días.

"Airén es muy malo con Shampoo, se la ha pasado entrenando todos estos días y no me ha querido prestar atención, además chico-Akane no despertar, todo esto es muy molesto y todo por ayudar a Akane. Siempre es por Akane – Shampoo bufo inconscientemente – Ranma sería más feliz conmigo que con chica del mazo"

– ¡Shampoo! ¡Mousse! cierren el local y vengan a la pare de atrás – dijo Cologne desde lejos.

– ¡Ya vamos! – gritaron los jóvenes.

– Mousse cerrar Nekohanten yo ir con bisabuela – dijo Shampoo caminando lentamente.

– Si, querida Shampoo – Mousse comenzó a cerrar las puertas y ventanas, feliz por la atención dada por su amada.

En la parte trasera del Nekohanten se encontraba Ranma. Estaba todo sudado pero aun así no detenía su entrenamiento. Estaba dispuesto a vencer a toda costa.

– Shampoo llegar – se anunció la joven amazona – ¿qué necesitar bisabuela? – Cologne indicó a Ranma y Shampoo comprendió. El chico necesitaba descansar.

Shampoo se contoneo hasta llegar al lado de Ranma y comenzó a hablarle en un dulce tono de voz – Airén ven a descansar, necesitar un baño. Shampoo lavarte la espalada, ¿sí?

– Por favor Shampoo, no me molestes – Ranma se apartó de la chica y comenzó a dar patadas altas ignorando la molestia de la amazona.

– Ranma debes descansar, como esperas vencer a la Muerte si no has pegado el ojo en dos días – dijo Cologne con seriedad.

– No necesito dormir, lo venceré y solo entrenando lograre hacerlo – Cologne alzo su mazo y golpeó a Ranma en la cabeza.

– Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces veamos cuanto has mejorado – el pelinegro adopto una pose de pelea y ataco a la vieja amazona sin detenerse a pensarlo.

Golpe y patada, una tras otra eran esquivadas por su rival – ¡vamos atáqueme! – gruño Ranma, le dolía el cuerpo y se sentía muy tenso.

Dio una patada en el aire pero Cologne lo esquivo. Se posiciono detrás de él y le dio un golpe en el cuello aturdiéndolo al instante – haz mejorado, pero estas cansado y eso no permite demostrar todo tu poder – Cologne apunto a Ranma con su bastón juguetonamente – es hora de dormir Ranma.

Al pelinegro le dolía todo el cuerpo y le escocían los ojos pero con todas sus fuerza se mantuvo firme depositando todo su peso en sus codos – ya le dije no descansare hasta que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a ese maldito – gruño con impotencia Cologne solo negó con la cabeza.

– Hierno, debe haber una forma de vencer a la Muerte quizás...

– Amor.

Cologne miro hacia el locutor de aquella palabra – ¿por qué piensas que eso derrotara a la Muerte, Mousse?

El joven camino hasta quedar al lado de la vieja amazona mientras veía a su "rival amoroso" en el suelo. No pudo evitar sentir lastima – lo pienso porque mi familia me lo ha contado – miro a Cologne a los ojos a través de sus grandes lentes – y mi abuela fue quien lo vio.

Todos miraron con asombro a Mousse y Ranma se puso de pie con la ayuda de Shampoo.

– Creo que es hora que te expliques Mousse – dijo el chico de la trenza.

...

...

– Cuando mi abuela era joven vio sin querer a la Muerte. Este estaba llevándose el alma de uno de sus amigos y su gran amor. Corrió hasta él cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y entre lágrimas le grito que no se lo llevara, a la Muerte no le importo pero a cambio pedía la vida de mi abuela, ella acepto y él se llevó su alma.

Ella cuenta que mientras estaba en el Limbo la Muerte se convirtió en un apuesto chico, la trataba bien y le decía que la amaba pero ella solo amaba a una persona y nunca más lo volvería a ver, por eso siempre lo rechazaba. Dijo que la Muerte se veía triste y que constantemente se tocaba el pecho cerca de su corazón.

Un día en que lloraba en silencio vio a su amado que abría las puertas del palacio, sin esperar corrió a sus brazos refugiándose en su verdadero amor. Pero la Muerte los vio. Quiso pelear con su rival amoroso pero mi abuela se lo impidió. Se plantó frente a él y le dijo que ella nunca lo amaría que la única persona que amaba era al chico que la rescato y jamás podría amar a nadie más. Y luego beso a su amado. La Muerte se entristeció y comenzó a tocar con fuerza su corazón, comenzó a respirar con dificultada hasta que colapso. Y murió.

La abuela nunca pensó que mataría a la Muerte de esa forma. Tomo la mano de su amor y comenzó a correr. Dice que atravesaron un portal y volvieron a su tierra y que antes de atravesar el portal escucho una frase que no entendió y vio un gran resplandor.

Mousse miro a los receptores esperando sus comentarios pero todos estaban en silencio entre sus propios pensamiento. Se aclaró la garganta – y eso es todo lo que se.

– En otras palabras la Muerte murió de tristeza, no de amor – dijo Cologne muy seria.

– Tal vez, pero si él no se hubiera enamorado de mi abuela nunca habría muerto.

– Es verdad – la anciana miro a Ranma. Estaba con la cabeza gacha y una mirada muy seria algo raro en él – ¿Qué opinas tú Ranma?

–...

– ¡Ranma!

– Akane es la única que puede dañarlo – dijo el pelinegro – solo ella... – Ranma se puso de pie y estrello su puño en su mano – aun así, no se va a salvar de la paliza que voy a darle – sonrió con altanería y camino hacia el Nekohanten – iré a dormir, mañana volveré al Limbo.

La anciana sonrió tenuemente – muy bien todos a descansar, ya es muy tarde – dijo mientras se retiraba para dormir. Shampoo y Mousse se miraron entre ellos y se pusieron de pie.

– Oye Mousse, Shampoo tener una duda.

– ¿Cuál es? mi amada Shampoo – pregunto el chico-pato a un árbol del patio pensando que era su amazona.

– ¡Torpe Mousse, eso no ser Shampoo! – la chica gruño, no le gustaba que la confundiera con cualquier cosa. Le puso los lentes al cegatón de una forma brusca haciendo que este cayera al suelo – ¿Quién ser el amado de tu abuela?

Mousse la miro un tanto incrédulo. Era una pregunta muy sencilla – pues, es mi abuelo jajá – se levantó tranquilamente quedando frente a la amazona.

– ¿Y por qué no decir desde el principio que ser tu abuelo? Pato tonto confundir a Shampoo – dijo molesta, más que nada por haber provocado la risa en su sirviente personal.

– Perdóname pero los hombres no son muy importantes en las leyendas de nuestro pueblo – Shampoo suspiro, el pato tenía razón – Pero me alegro que preguntaras ¡mi adorada Shampoo! – Mousse sin avisar alzo a la chica en brazos sonriendo con amor.

Shampoo se sonrojo un poco – ¡tonto Mousse, bajarme ahora! – ordeno firmemente.

Mousse la miro directamente atravesando sus barreras con sus ojos esmeralda – de acuerdo – dijo con una sonrisa. Shampoo ya en el suelo trato de controlar sus latidos _"mucho tiempo con pato tonto afectarme"._ Sin esperar mucho, golpeo a Mousse en las costillas

– No volver a tocar a Shampoo – y se fue dignamente a su habitación.

– Shampoo… – el pobre Mousse sollozo en el suelo.

...

...

– ¡Perfecto! ya solo faltan dos más – Akane se felicitaba a si misma por su logro – ahora la mano izquierda.

– ¡Akane!

La peli-azul se sobresaltó y escondió sus manos entre sus piernas – ¿qué quieres? – pregunto sin querer.

– ¡Al fin hablaras conmigo! – Akane sintió la felicidad en la voz de la Muerte. Había olvidado que le dedicaba la ley del hielo. No contesto.

– ¿No volverás a hablar? – Akane siguió en silencio, ya había fallado al preocuparse por él cuándo colapso, no podía volver a suceder.

– Como quieras – los pasos de la Muerte se alejaban y ella suspiro. Debía seguir liberándose.

...

...

Era una linda mañana en Nerima. El ambiente era fresco y el sol calentaba lo justo y necesario. Ranma se levantó perezoso, era raro despertar en aquella habitación. Los últimos días los había pasado viviendo en el Nekohanten entrenando y cuidando a Aki. Por alguna razón el peli-azul no despertaba. Para Ranma seguía siendo raro estar tan pendiente de él, después de todo no era Akane, solo era una copia. Pero no podía evitarlo, sus ojos y su sonrisa seguían siendo los mismos aunque dormido no podía verlos.

Se acercó hasta el joven que dormía profundamente. Tomo un calcetín y lo puso en su nariz, no se movió para nada. Luego comenzó a pincharlo con un cepillo de dientes, el desgraciado seguía sin moverse. Se paró en su cabeza pero era inútil, no reaccionaba. Resignado soltó un suspiro y comenzó a cambiarse. Hoy era el gran día, hoy salvaría a Akane o moriría en el intento. La extrañaba y ya nada podía reemplazarla, ni siquiera una mala copia durmiente.

– Duerme bien, Aki – cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina donde Cologne lo esperaba.

...

...

– Estás listo muchacho – Ranma se sentó en el sillón y tomo un colgante, no era el de la otra vez. En cuanto llego a la realidad el colgante que estaba ocupando se quebró.

Rodeo su cuello con la cadena y se recostó en el sillón.

– ¿Estás seguro que la única forma de vencerlo es que Akane lo rechaza formalmente? – pregunto Ranma a Mousse que estaba recargado en una pared.

– Es la única forma que conozco – dijo sin más.

– Qué extraña forma de matar – respondió Ranma sonriendo.

– Quizás es tan cobarde que no soporta el rechazo de una chica – ambos jóvenes rieron, sabían de lo que hablaban.

Ranma tomo con fuerza el colgante y cerró los ojos – nos vemos – dijo como una despedida y comenzó a pensar _"piensa en algo agradable, piensa en Akane"._

El olor a hierba inundo su nariz y supo que estaba en el Limbo. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con el mismo paisaje anterior, pero no estaba soleado. Hoy estaba nublado, como si en cualquier momento fuera a llover. Camino decidido hasta el palacio de la Muerte.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con los mismos laberintos de escaleras y pasillos pero recordaba cómo llegar, recordaba como la voz de Akane lo guio hasta su jaula donde debía seguir encerrada. Abrió las puertas y encontró el mismo salón, la jaula de Akane, pero esta vez la Muerte no se escondió. Lo estaba esperando.

– Así que has vuelto – dijo mientras cerraba un libro que podría haber estado leyendo. O quizás solo se hacia el interesante.

Ranma sonrió de lado – ¿acaso creéis que no volvería? – miro a Akane que sonreía feliz de verlo no pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad también – hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla – miro a la Muerte sin dejar de sonreír.

Eso solo hizo enojar a su rival – ¿y crees que podrás cumplirla?, solo eres un simple mortal ¿cómo podrás contra mí? – Dijo altanero – nunca podrás llevártela.

– No hables de ella como si fuera una objeto – gruño el chico – y aunque no lo creas yo sé cómo acabar contigo – la Muerte se tensó y Ranma se divertido al verlo – se cómo matarte idiota.

¿Cómo podía saber cómo matarlo? Nadie lo sabía ni siquiera él – estas mintiendo – dijo mientras sudaba frio y sonreía nervioso.

– No estoy mintiendo. Sé cómo matarte, pero lastimosamente yo no puedo hacerlo así que... - Ranma miro a su rival y crujió su cuello – te daré la goliza de tu vida antes.

Sin que la Muerte logre reaccionar Ranma se abalanzo sobre el dándole una patada en un costado alejando a su rival algunos metros lejos de él – ¿qué pasa? Te has vuelto lento – dijo Ranma con burla recordando como lo había tratado.

La muerte tocaba su costado, le había dolido. El bastardo había mejorado, pero eso no era todo, él mismo se había vuelto más débil ¿pero por qué? Se levantó y adopto una pose de defensa, Ranma nuevamente se lanzó contra él. La Muerte logro retener su patada con sus brazos y comenzaron a pelear en serio, nada que ver con la lucha anterior, en esta se encontraban parejos.

Akane veía la pelea con miedo, soltó sus manos y alejo las cadenas de su cuerpo. Al fin estaba libre. Ranma golpeaba con fuerza y convicción y la Muerte parecía cansada. Akane estaba muy asustada ¿y si se atrevía a matarlo? él posee ese poder, pero ¿por qué no lo hacía? no lograba entenderlo.

La Muerte se estaba cansando demasiado rápido y Ranma no se detenía por nada del mundo, él había dañado su orgullo y más importante, se había atrevido a secuestrar y enjaular a la persona más importante en su vida. No le iba a dar tregua.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la boca del estómago, del suelo surgieron cadenas que atrajeron al cuerpo de Ranma al suelo – maldito cobarde, deja de usar trucos y pelea – gruño retorciéndose para liberarse.

La Muerte se levantó con dificultad, las cadenas eran su último recurso, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas descuartizas a su rival, no podía. No podía matarlo. Algo no lo dejaba hacerlo, sentía un extraño sentimiento que no entendía – no me dejaste alternativa, Akane se quedara conmigo para siempre, ella jamás saldrá de esa jaula. Yo la necesito – dijo mientras respiraba cansadamente.

Ranma gruño más y más. Ya no parecía una persona sino un animal, una animal enfurecido – ¡Escúchame idiota! ¡Akane no es alguien a quien puedas encerrar para esconderla del mundo! Créeme esa idea me ha venido muchas veces a la mente – la peli-azul se estremeció al escuchar aquello, no quería volver a estar encerrada – ella siempre intentara escapar – sonrió con orgullo – Akane volverá conmigo a casa – Ranma se liberó de las cadenas que lo ataban - no importa cuántas veces me ates, yo siempre la salvare – Ranma se levantó con rapidez y le atino un golpe certero y potente en el estómago – ¡y la llevare a casa!

La Muerte se retorció ante el golpe – Maldito – dijo mientras escupía un líquido oscuro.

– ¡Ataque de las castañas calientes! – grito Rama acertando golpe tras golpe en el cuerpo de su adversario.

La muerte reacciono y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas lanzo una patada a Ranma haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Akane vio como Ranma caía y golpeó los barrotes con sus manos – ¡Ranma basta! ¡Él puede matarte! – grito mientras pequeñas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

– Y tú crees que me importa – Ranma se levantó tambaleando.

– ¡Pero Ranma...!

– No permitiré que te encierren aquí ¡Tú eres mi prometida y volveremos juntos! – grito volviendo a su posición de ataque.

La Muerte lo miro burlón. Ambos se encontraban jadeantes pero él no se dejaría vencer, él también la amaba y lucharía hasta el final – no podrás vencerme. Soy la misma muerte, no puedes conmigo – dijo fanfarrón.

Ranma adopto una pose de combate y miro a su adversario fijamente – Quizás seas la muerte pero eso no me importa, me he enfrentado a muchos incluso a un molesto Dios. Un obstáculo más… ¡NO SIGNIFICA NADA MIENTRAS ESTE CON ELLA! – Ranma golpeo al azabache con todo su poder alternando sus ataques entre las castañas calientes y contratacando con varias patadas altas. La Muerte lo seguía sin caer en cuenta de que caía en una trampa.

– ¡Dragón volador! – grito Ranma con todas sus fuerzas lanzado su mejor ataque.

La Muerte observo el resplandor que provenían de las manos de Ranma no podía creerlo, ¿había perdido? ¿Él lo había vencido?

\- Cómo puede un simple mortal… – gruño aun en el torbellino del dragón volador. Pasados unos segundos comenzó a volar alejándose varios metros de Ranma para finalmente impactar con una de las paredes, el golpe lo dejo sin aire. Cayó al suelo provocando un ruido sordo.

En cuanto vio a su enemigo caer Ranma sonrió con satisfacción, miro en dirección a Akane y corrió para liberarla – Akane tranquila te sacare.

Akane lo miro con una sonrisa. Él había regresado – Ranma.

El pelinegro separo los barrotes con toda su fuerza formando un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que Akane saliera.

Akane miro estupefacta el agujero formado por su prometido y él trato de alegrar el tenso ambiente en que se encontraban – Vaya, sí que eres boba. Con tu fuerza de gorila podrías haber roto estos barrotes en segundos, quien iba a...

No puedo seguir "alegrando el ambiente" porque sintió como unos delicados brazos pasaban por su cuello en un abrazo desesperado.

– Tonto, pudiste haber muerto – regaño la peli-azul aferrándose a Ranma. El pelinegro se puso de piedra pero tomo valor y devolvió el abrazo.

– Perdón.

La peli-azul comenzó a dar leves golpes en el pecho de su prometido – Tonto, tonto idiota, me tenías tan preocupada, pero…. – Akane subió su rostro y paso una de sus manos por las mejillas de Ranma – regresaste por mí.

Ranma sonrió feliz – claro, te hice una promesa y Ranma Saotome es un hombre de palabra – dijo mientras se señalaba, Akane solo rio.

El pelinegro la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar – debemos salir de aquí – la peli-azul asintió con convicción. Comenzaron a alejarse del lugar y cuando estaban por cruzar la puerta una voz triste y moribunda pronuncio el nombre de su amada.

– Akane… – el azabache estiraba su mano hacia ella suplicándole que lo mirara, que se quedara.

La aludida lo miro con tristeza no podía dejar las cosas así – Ranma bájame – ordeno sutilmente. Ranma no quería soltarla pero no podía negarse así que obedeció. Akane camino hasta la Muerte y se sentó frente a él. Seguía tendido en el suelo.

– Akane quédate conmigo tú-tú sabes que el solo te hará infeliz, aquí puedes tener todo lo que quieras ¡yo siempre te hare feliz! – la Muerte hablaba como un demente, había perdido el juicio.

Akane solo lo miro con pena y tomo sus manos – perdóname pero no puedo quedarme aquí – los ojos de la Muerte se llenaron de lágrimas.

– Pero yo-yo te amo – grito desesperado mientras se aferraba a la mano de la peli-azul. Ranma quiso intervenir pero basto una mirada de Akane para abandonar sus intenciones.

– Perdóname pero yo no te amo y no creo que pueda amarte jamás, mi corazón solo le pertenece a una persona – Akane se acercó hacías el oído de la Muerte y le susurro suavemente – es el chico tonto que siempre me salva, solo a él lo puedo amar – Akane se alejó y sonrió dejando a la Muerte con una mueca de tristeza – perdóname.

El azabache tan solo miro al vacío y sonrió con amargura – esa era la razón – Akane lo miro con una incógnita en sus ojos marrones y la Muerte la miro con devoción mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla – no me arrepiento de haberte amado – Akane estaba a punto de hablar pero del cuerpo de la Muerte comenzó a emanar una gran cantidad de luz que segó su visión, Ranma corrió hasta su prometida para protegerla envolviéndola en un protector abrazo. Y de la nada la luz se fue y con él la Muerte también.

Los jóvenes miraron a su alrededor con asombro buscaron a la Muerte pero no había nada. – no podía matarlo porqué si lo hacía tú me tendrías rencor y moriría igualmente – ambos jóvenes miraron en dirección de la voz encontrándose con un pequeño azabache con alas. Era un ángel.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntaron los prometidos en conjunto.

El pequeño sonrió – soy la Muerte – dijo cercándose hasta la pareja – originalmente era un ángel pero fui torturado por una mujer que dijo que me amaba – sonrió con tristeza – Dios no quería que viviera mi vida sufriendo, así que me hizo olvidar y me dejo a cargo de las almas. Es por eso que cada vez que me enamoro y rechazan término renaciendo – concluyo mientras estiraba sus brazos al cielo.

– Pero eres solo un niño y estas rodeado de luz – dijo Akane aun asombrada.

– Esto es solo temporal, tan solo unos días seré así, o si no, los recuerdos de mi tortura me perseguirán y me harán convertir en un ángel caído, un demonio.

Ranma y Akane se sobresaltaron un poco, pero ya no tenían miedo. Se habían enfrentado a un Dios y a la Muerte, un demonio sería un juego de niños. El pequeño se acercó a Akane y le sonrió – eres la que mejor me ha rechazado, las otras siempre me gritaban – miro las muñecas raspadas de la peli-azul – y a la que peor he tratado, discúlpame.

Akane negó con su cabeza todo ya estaba bien no había que seguir abriendo las heridas – Siempre estarás en mi corazón Akane – el ángel beso la frente de Akane y luego miro al sorprendido Ranma.

– Trátala bien, ella se lo merece – Ranma solo atino a asentir – Muy bien es hora de que se vayan – comenzó a empujar a ambos chicos a la salida de la habitación – tu sabes dónde está la salida Akane – le guiño a la chica.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar mientras el pequeño ángel se despedía con una sonrisa y cuando los perdió de vista. Comenzó a llorar – tranquilo – se decía a sí mismo mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas – la olvidaras en unos días – el pequeño se quebró por completo y lloro en el silencio de la habitación. Esa era su maldición, jamás poder ser correspondido. Ese era el precio del olvido.

...

...

Los prometidos caminaban por los pasillos. Ranma seguía a Akane ya que ella sabía el camino. Él habia hecho el intento de hacer su propia ruta, pero termino perdiéndose todo el rato, ante eso Akane lo tomo de la mano. Ranma no lo esperaba, sus mejillas se tiñeron con un adorable sonrojo que contagio a la peli-azul. Mientras pasaban por una ventana Ranma no pudo evitar mirar hacia afuera. Estaba lloviendo.

Llegaron a un cuadro que colgaba en el final del pasillo, el cuadro estaba cubierto por una cortina roja. Akane abrió la cortina, resultaba ser una pequeña puerta semi-escondida. Ranma ayudo a Akane a pasar por la pequeña puerta y ella lo ayudo a pasar cuando se quedó atorado en ella. Dentro de la pequeña habitación solo había una mesa y un elegante espejo.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Ranma al salir del marco de la puerta.

– La salida – respondió Akane señalando el espejo.

– Pero si solo es un espejo mugriento – dijo Ranma provocando la molestia en su prometida.

– Idiota – Akane atravesó su mano por el cristal este brillaba haciendo desaparecer su brazo – lo vez – el pelinegro miro el espejo asombrado.

– ¿Cómo supiste de este espejo?

– Cuando no estaba encerrada comencé a buscar una salida y di con este cuarto, empecé a escuchar voces – Akane se sonrojo un poco despertando la curiosidad en Ranma – escuche tu voz llamándome.

Ranma se sonrojo _"seria esa vez que me declare indirectamente"_ – tú-tú me escuchaste e-esa vez yo… - Akane tomo la mano del pelinegro y le sonrió con dulzura.

– No digas nada, no es necesario. – Ranma afirmo el agarre dándole las gracias con ese gesto – Volvamos a casa Ranma.

– ¿Juntos? – el pelinegro sonrió y ella no pudo evitar imitarle.

– Sí, juntos.

Comenzaron a atravesar el espejo. En eso una duda llego a Ranma, ¿qué pasaría con Aki?

...

* * *

Notas: Hola, la verdad no tengo mucho que decir. Me costó mucho subir este capítulo por falta de internet, pero por ahora eso no es problema. Este ya es el penúltimo capítulo y muy prontamente (si es que no me falla el internet) subiré el último. En fin, espero que les guste y lamento si mi historia se ha vuelto un poco extraña o llena de giros, si alguien piensa así simplemente puedo decir que lo lamento, pero gracias por llegar hasta aquí. ¡Gracias por leer!

Zona review

 **Melgamonster:** Hola. Bueno, solo espero que te guste la historia y…no lo sé, que tengas un buen día supongo. La verdad no sé si llegaras a ver este comentario pues quede algo pérdida. Si es que has continuado leyendo espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Bien ¡un saludo!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Lo sé, he demorado un montón, pero espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Aunque suene raro, me alegra que te de tristeza (?) la escena de la promesa, he logrado algo bueno en cierta forma. Un saludo y un gran abrazo a distancia. Nos vemos.

 **RyaOyaku:** Buenas. Lamento que no te haya agradado la forma en que lleve la historia, pero ya terminara así que no puedo hacer nada con ello. No creo que pueda escribir como seria Akane si fuera hombre de forma que sea original porque simplemente Akane hombre no existe, además de que apenas puedo hacer que los personajes de Rumiko se parezcan fielmente a la historia (y por apenas me refiero al nombre) Y si, Aki no es Akane es solo un conjunto de sentimientos, digamos que una copia barata por así decirlo. Aun así agradezco que hayas leído algunos capítulos, ya que hasta cierta parte, por lo menos, te gusto. Saludos.

 **KarenPin91:** Hola! Respecto a tu pregunta, el capítulo ya estaba escrito tan solo me faltaba subirlo. Espero que te esté gustando la historia y en especial este capítulo, que es ya el penúltimo. Saludos.

¡Gracias por los reviews!

 **Luna Glow**

 _(Recientemente cambiado a…)_

 **Heather Ran**


End file.
